What If
by starpokemon123
Summary: What if Flynn didn't say anything about the kiss? What if Jeremy didn't have second thoughts? What if the wedding happened and Cece and Logan's parents got married. That means Cece and Logan become siblings. That means Rocky and Logan will be closer. Maybe those kisses did mean something. What if they fall in love? Oh the reactions the world will have. Rogan Tynka and GeCe
1. Chapter 1 Way Too Many Explainations

Star: I tell myself: NO MORE FUCKING STORIES! Here I am, writing another one. I have a Jessie story and I'm going to do to this story what I do to that one: Not put it in my responsibilities. This story is just for my plain enjoyment and the readers. I don't know where I'm going this. Just a simple plot bunny and I need it to reproduce. This is an ugly plot bunny though, might never find love or reproduce if you know what I mean. What if I never finish this. Who knows? Just kidding. I will always complete my stories.

Lilly: Even though you yet haven't completed any of your stories and you've been a writer for 2 and a half years -_-

Star: SHUT UP LILLY! I just write a lot.

Lilly: Yeah. A lot. 1k-2k is a lot.

Star: Common! I took a year break from my 2 years of writing! You should know, YOU'RE MY HAND!

Lilly: Mweh.

Star: Anyways, I'm serious about this story but then again, won't put it in my responsibilities.

Billy: You can always review though and we'll update quicker.

Star: Billy, don't tell the readers something that isn't true. Just telling you for now because what you just said is true. Reviews are my medicine. Either way this is for my enjoyment and this plot bunny... yeah. Let's hope he goes through puberty right. Cuz right now... he ain't gonna find himself a lady bunny unless he gets handsome.

Lilly: Let's get on with this story! Pregnant hand here.

Star: Don't remind me -_-

**Read these important notes for some of you that skip author's notes. I'd read the ones on top though so you know the update probabilities and shit. **

Billy: We do not own Shake It Up or any other trade marks mentioned.

Lilly: Rated T because of really heavy language and because Star is a pervert. So perverted references shall be made but no lemon or lime so no worries.

Star: On with le story! Story is going to start during the episode "I Do It Up" during the ceremony. Remember, this is my version of what would have happened if Flynn never said anything about the kiss. Um... I like chips

* * *

**Normal POV. Which means I CONTROL THEIR THOUGHTS AND EVERYTHING MWUAHAHA -starts choking-  
**

As Marcie asked if anyone wanted to interrupt the wedding, Flynn was debating on stopping them from getting married or stay quiet.

_"Should I say something? Oh damn it! So much pressure with being handsome and all. My words can change destiny and all. What if I say something? What if I don't? If I say something, there might not be a wedding. If I don't, there's a wedding and I have a dad and another sibling. If I do, Mom and Dad might get back together. I don't want that. They practically ruined my damn childhood because of their marriage. If I don't, a poor innocent person will marry into the Jones family," _Flynn was lost in thought until the words broke it all.

"By the power invested to me by the internet, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Georgia and Jeremy kissed a weird but cute kiss and everyone stood up and clapped. Flynn had no idea was going on right now. Next thing they knew, they were dancing their way out to the reception.

The reception was in a garden with a fountain in the middle. The fountain was surrounded by tables and the color scheme was blue and white. Behind the fountain was a huge black stage with curtains and all and it had a table for the bride and the groom. After a while everyone settled down. A table with Cece, Rocky, Flynn, Ty, Logan, Tinka, and Deuce was really standing out from the rest. Ty made sure to sit right in between Rocky and Logan.

"So Sissy," Logan looked at Cece,"I guess I'll have to see your disgusting face everyday from now on."

"Ugh," Cece rolled her eyes,"don't remind me. I'm going to have to be under the same roof with you."

"I have a feeling the roof won't be standing much longer," Deuce said. Everyone just gave him a confused look and stared at their food.

"Ugh," Tinka said,"I only came for the macaroni and cheese balls but apparently, there aren't any."

"I think there are some actually," Ty said,"come with me."

"Okies," Tinka said happily and they both stood up and walked away. Logan saw this as an opportunity and scooted over a seat to be next to Rocky.

"Heey," Logan said to Rocky.

"Um... Hi," Rocky said nervously.

"So. You want to go get another puppy," Logan teased. Rocky smacked him on the top of his head. "Owe," Logan complained,"what the heck was that for?"

"I told you to never mention the puppy again," Rocky whispered harshly.

"I meant get another hot dog with me. Literally. I don't want to go alone. The waiters are creepy," Logan said and eyed a waiter,"that one has a mustache."

"Hey, that's Stephanie, she's really... who am i kidding. They're creepy," Rocky admitted.

"Come with me then," Logan said.

"Fine," Rocky rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Where are you guys going?" Cece asked.

"For a puppy," Logan said.

"During a wedding? Can't you guys buy a puppy later?" Cece asked in confusion.

"I mean a hot dog Sissy, get your facts right," Logan rolled his eyes and started walking towards the table with all the food.

"See," Rocky said to him as she walked with him,"I'm not the only one who gets them confused."

"That was Cece we're talking about. You should know, you're her best friend," Logan said to her. Rocky just shrugged and reached for a napkin the same time Logan did, causing their hands to touch. Logan looked up at Rocky with a huge grin. Rocky quickly pulled away her hand after she saw Logan's grin. "Zam! You really like me don't you?"

"No!" Rocky said to him,"things just seem to happen at the wrong time." Logan just smiled at her denial and continued to grab a napkin for the hotdog. When they got their hot dogs, they went back to the table.

"What took you guys so long?" Cece asked them.

"What are you talking about? Tinka and Ty are still getting the macaroni and cheese balls," Rocky said to her best friend.

"It's Ty and Tinka," Deuce said,"they're obviously going to get distracted on their outfits and take half an hour."

"Well we were just looking to see which hot dog ummm looked better," Logan said.

"Yeah," Rocky backed him up,"some were weird looking."

"Sure they were Rocky. Sure they were," Flynn looked at them suspiciously. They both just laughed a nervous and fake laugh and sat down.

* * *

It was seven,but the wedding was still going.

"Everyone," Georgia said as she tapped the microphone,"it's time for Cece,my daughter, and Logan, my now stepson, to say their speeches they wrote for us." Cece spit out her drink.

"Cece," Rocky said to her,"you didn't finish the speech did you?"

"Nope," Cece cried nervously. Cece and Logan stood up and walked to the stage.

"Well," Logan said,"ladies first."

"Yeah yeah, now your gentlemen like aren't ya?" Cece protested and gave him a glare as she made her way to the front of the microphone. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen to my mom's wedding."

_20 minutes later_

"That is why, you should never sneak on to the set of a movie when your mom is a security guard. She takes away-"

"Okay Cece," Georgia said and dragged her daughter away from the microphone,"That's enough. Logan, go ahead and say your speech." Logan went up and his speech made everyone laugh hard. Except Cece, she was just talking back to him in her head. After five minutes, he was done.

"Okay, now it's time for the father daughter and mother son dance," Georgia announced and made her way to the dance floor with Logan as Cece went with Jeremy.

"Remember everything I taught you," Rocky mouthed to Logan and he gave her a thumbs up.

"Logan is actually doing pretty good," Ty said,"for a beginner."

"Oh shut up Ty," Rocky said to her older brother as she saw the boy dance.

"I don't want you to be too close to him if you know what I mean," Ty told his younger sister.

"Ty! Absolutely nothing is going on," Rocky said.

"Mhm. It better be that way and stay that way," Ty said to her. Rocky rolled her eyes and thought that hopefully with will stay that way.

* * *

It was eleven and people were starting to leave. Nobody was really dancing except Tinka and Ty who were having their own little dance contest.

"Ugh," Cece said and held her stomach,"the hot dogs didn't hit me so well. I'm gonna be in the restroom for some time." She stood up and went to the restroom.

"Want to dance?" Logan asked Rocky randomly.

"No. What if Cece sees us? Plus, Ty is going to kill you," Rocky said.

"Let's dance behind the stage then," Logan shrugged.

"Seriously Logan? Seriously?" Rocky rolled her eyes at him. Logan just pouted and made puppy eyes.

"Please," he begged.

"No. There is nothing going on between us just to make it clearer," Rocky said.

"Fine," Logan said and rolled his eyes in disappointment. Rocky looked to the side and saw how saw sad he was. Rocky didn't know what to do. Should she dance with him? No. Cece was bound to come. Flynn an Deuce were there too. All of the sudden as if to grant their wishes, Georgia called Deuce and Flynn over to their table on the stage. "Shall we dance now?" Logan asked her.

"Ugh. Fine. Only one dance though. Behind the stage, so nobody will see us," Rocky said and stood up. Logan offered his hand, but Rocky ignored it and sneaked behind the stage with Logan.

"You know," Logan said,"you never taught me how to dance with beaty mucis. Just slow dance."

"Easy," Rokcy said,"just move your hands and legs with the beat."

"Like this," Logan said and started swing his hands and legs around randomly.

"You dance horribly," Rocky said,"like this." Rocky started moving her legs to the beat of the music and swaying her hips.

"Yeah," Logan said as he looked at her,"I don't think I can manage that."

"Shut try," Rocky grabbed Logan's hands and started moving them to the beat. "Like this, move you hands like this." Logan smiled at her and followed her instructions. Rocky didn't let go of his hands though. They just swayed their hands and hips and moved their legs to the beat of the music. Almost as if they were lost in the music world with only them located on it.

"Rocky," they heard Cece call out,"Where are you?"

"Go," Rocky whispered to Logan,"Go back to the table through the other side."

"Fine, but let go of my hand first," Logan said to her. Rocky quickly let go and put her hands on Logan's chest to push him away. Logan was walking backwards because he was laughing too hard at Rocky; he couldn't turn around. Rocky's heels all of the sudden slipped out of her foot, and Rocky fell on top of Logan.

"Zam," Logan said as he watched Rocky try to go up.

"Ouch," Rocky said as she reacted to the impact. Rocky's arms were on different sides of Logan as she started to lift herself up. She looked down and stared into Logan's eyes as he stared in to hers.

"Rocky?! Logan?!" Cece yelled as she tried to take in the image of her best friend on top of her step brother. "Eww!" Rocky and Logan messily stood up.

"Cece! I can explain!" Rocky said frantically to her best friend.

"Really Rocky? What do you have to explain," Cece said with a disgusted face,"Logan is taking advantage of your poor innocent characteristics!"

"Um..." Rocky and Logan looked at the naive red headed girl.

"I'm right!" Cece said.

"No! You've got it all wrong," Logan said to her.

"What? That you're taking advantage of Rocky?" Cece claimed.

"It's not like that Cece," Rocky said,"I was um... I was um looking for my bracelet!"

"Yeah, her bracelet," Logan said,"then she tripped and fell over."

"Yeah, my heel slipped out of my foot and I stumbled and fell on Logan," Rocky finished.

"Okay then," Cece said,"So you find your bracelet?"

"Um yeah!" Rocky said and held up her wrist.

"Let's go back to the table now," Cece said and went ahead of them.

"That was close," Rocky whispered to him.

"I know," Logan said back.

* * *

_The next day..._

"Okay, I left microwavable food in the fridge, there's money on the counter for Crusty's, um... I think that's it," Georgia explained to Cece, Logan, and Flynn that were going to stay home alone for a whole week during the honeymoon.

"We get it!" they all said in unison because that was like the twentieth time she has said that.

"We better get going," Jeremy said as he checked his watch.

"Let's go then," Georgia said. They said their goodbyes and walked out with their luggage.

"Ugh! Finally! Home alone," Cece said as she fell back on the couch.

"Hey guys," Rocky said as she came in through the window.

"Hey Rocky," Cece greeted her best friend. Rocky went over and sat next to Cece.

"Hey Rocky," Logan waved at her from the counter.

"Hey," Rocky said with a small smile.

"Enough 'heys'," Flynn said,"somebody feed me."

"Dude," Logan said,"they just left. Couldn't you ask Mom for something before she left?"

"So now you call her mom?" Cece said as she shifted in the sofa so she could face him.

"Common Sissy," Logan said,"we're all family now."

"Once again," Flynn said,"somebody feed me!"

"Let's go to Crusty's then," Cece said. They all shrugged and decided to go.

* * *

"Hey guys," Deuce greeted the four as he took a pizza to a table.

"Hey," they all greeted them. They sat down at the table where Logan and Rocky once met up. Cece and Rocky sat on one side and Logan and Flynn sat on the other. Rocky and Logan sat right across from each other. Rocky tried to avoid making eye contact while Logan tried to make eye contact. Eventually, Logan won. They looked in each others eyes for a brief second until Rocky turned away. Logan smiled a bit, but their little moment got taken away when Deuce came to take their order. When he was done, he went to give it to the chef.

"Is that," Cece looked at the nearby table.

"Ty and Tinka," Rocky continued.

"Eating together," Flynn continued.

"Alone," Logan finished.

"HEY TY, TINKA," Cece shouted out to them while waving. Ty and Tinka turned around curiously and waved slowly. They turned back around and continued their little 'date'.

"Are they on a date?" Logan asked.

"Most likely. Tinka doesn't hang around any boys besides Gunther, and he isn't gonna be here for some time," Rocky shrugged. Deuce came with their drinks.

"Hey Deuce," Cece asked,"are those two on a date?"

"I don't know. I'm only a food server," Deuce shrugged and went to take another table's order. They chatted for a bit until the pizza came. They ate in silence besides Cece's loud chewing.

"Cece," Flynn said,"take me home."

"Can't you walk alone?" Cece asked.

"No," Flynn said.

"Fine, let's go," Cece said with an eye roll,"see you two later." Cece was too sad about not being able to finish her food, that she didn't notice Rocky and Logan were going to stay alone.

"Sooo," Logan said.

"Sooo," Rocky responded.

"This is sorta like a date?" Logan smiled.

"No!" Rocky protested,"just two friends eating lunch. That's it."

"We're friends?" Logan asked with a grin.'

"Yes," Ty interrupted them,"and it's gonna stay that way."

"Where's Tinka?" Rocky asked him.

"In the restroom. Though I'd come to check on you two first though," Ty said while glaring at Logan the whole time.

"Oh Ty," Tinka's voice rang from behind,"lets go finish that contest." Ty nodded and they went back to the table.

"Contest?" Logan wondered. Rocky just shrugged. Logan checked his pockets. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit," he said over and over as he checked all of his pockets.

"What?" Rocky asked.

"Cece has the money," Logan said.

"Let me call her," Rocky said. They waited for a little bit but Cece didn't answer. "She doesn't answer."

"Oh fuck, we're in trouble," Logan said to her.

"What's wrong?" Deuce came up to them.

"Um... Cece took off with the money."

* * *

"So you guys wash all of these dishes and you're free to go. Don't use all the soap," Deuce explained to them as he gave them each a Crusty's apron. He walked out of the back room and left the two with the piles of dishes.

"Ugh look at all the dishes," Rocky said,"you wash and I'll dry and stack them."

"Fine," Logan said and turned on the sink. Logan reached for a dish on top of the pile and they started washing from there on. When Logan was washing a knife, he accidentally cut himself. "Ouch! Dammit," Logan shouted out.

"What?" Rocky asked.

"I cut my self," Logan said and turned off the sink.

"Let me see," Rocky said. Logan showed her the cut. "You're such a baby, it's a little cut."

"It has soap in there," Logan complained. Rocky went to look through the shelves until she found some alcohol, cotton balls, and a band aid.

"Let me see your hand," Rocky said.

"No. That shit hurts," Logan said. Rocky ignored his complaints and grabbed his hand. She put alcohol on the cotton ball, and then she put it against Logan's cut. Logan winced a bit, but he didn't say anything because he like the fact that Rocky was holding his hand. When she finished, she put the band aid on it. "Can my cut get a puppy?" Rocky rolled her eyes at him, but she still kissed the top of the band aid. "Zam!" Logan said.

"Oh shut up," Rocky said.

"Let's just finish this," Logan told her. Rocky nodded and they continued to wash the dishes. After half an hour, they finished. Logan looked at the left over soap that turned into foam and filled the sink. He grabbed some of it and threw at Rocky. Rocky gasped in surprised and grabbed some soap foam from the sink and threw it back at him. They threw foam back and forth while Logan was laughing his ass off and Rocky was telling to stop. Eventually, the floor got slipper and Rocky slipped.

"Owe," Rocky groaned as she started to stand up. She slipped again, but Logan pulled her in before she fell. Rocky shifted her body so she can face Logan, and they starred into each others eyes. Logan started to lean in while Rocky stayed paralyzed in thought and moved a bit forward.

"What. The. Fuck." Rocky and Logan quickly turned around to look at the person who just entered.

"WE CAN EXPLAIN!" they said in unison.

* * *

Star: Okay... this was longer than I planned. Don't get used to long chapters though. I'm a lazy person xD

~Star out


	2. Chapter 2 Warning: PISSED OFF ROCKY!

Star: Oh my freaking gosh! This is my most successful story, EVER! I was up all night getting alerts that my story had a new follower, reviewer, favorite, etc. I ended up going to sleep at 2AM xD I still got notifications after that. I'm all happy.

Lilly: Yeah. I hope you people are happy. We only got 4 hours of sleep -_- HUMANS AND THEIR ALARMS!

Star: Don't listen to Lilly. Pregnancy hormones and all. It was our alarms fault.

Lilly: Yeah. Try waking up to this : YOU MAKE ME SO HOT! YOU MAKE ME WANT TO DROP! IT'S SO RIDICULOUS -is muted-

Star: Either way, as a thanks I'm updating early ^.^! Actually... I'm just avoiding the stories on my responsibilities xD I only have two there, I have two on hiatus, and I have two like this: I update whenever I want. I think the only reason I hate writing the 2 on my responsibilities is because I'm on pressure. Oh wells. I'm happy! Thanks so much for the reviews! I got more review in one chapter than I ever will on a story xD

Billy: Also, if you review, you will get a "shout out" and a response to your review. You make us all happy ^.^

**WinterFairy7337: Aww, thank you! :) Yay happy faces! :)**

**Mckinnzeylovesaustinandally:Thank you! Here's the update!  
**

**ThisTheShit: Don't worry, I'm not like that. If I ever disapear it's beause we probably lost internet connection xD Yay! I'm not the only one who uses 'lurve' I use it alot! c: Anyways, thanks for reviewing and here's the update!  
**

**Guest #1: Here's more! You guessed right btw!**

**Guest #2: Thank you :) Update soon!**

**HeatherCullen111: They're smudgin' adorable alright!**

**Purplekatz402: I SHALL!**

**CTAT1: Thank you and thank you for reviewing! So many thank you's... See I know my manners.  
**

**HPMudBlood: You reviewed while I was writing this :) Anyways... O M Gosh! Thank you! Glad you like it \(^.^)/**

**Guest #3: You also reviewed while I was writing this! Anyways, Thank you so much! **

**Bittany Bitch3: You also reviewd while I was writing this xD Don't worry, I'm gonna get Gunther in this story in the next chapter or the one after that. Then we GeCe stuff and yeah... Anyways, glad you like it!**

I do not own Shake it Up or characters! On with le story!

* * *

"What do you have to explain! Huh Logan! You're trying to hook up with my baby sister!" Ty started yelling.

"Ty! It's not like that!" Rocky said.

"You. Go home. I'm gonna treat this situation like a man," Ty said and started walking towards Logan with his fists up.

"Woah woah man, calm down. Give us a chance to explain," Logan said and put up his hands in defense.

"Once again," Ty said,"there's nothing to explain." Ty started chasing Logan around in the small area and Logan slipped and fell face flat on the floor.

"Logan," Rocky gasped. Ty was going to throw himself at Logan, but Rocky jumped on his back, screaming, to stop him.

"Rocky! Get off me!" Ty screamed and tried to get her off by spinning.

"Calm down!" Rocky yelled.

"Oh the pain!" Logan sat up at he held his bloody nose.

"What is going on-" Deuce walked in and tried to take in the event,"Um... I'll be back later." Eventually, Ty calmed down, Rocky got off Ty's back, and Logan stood up.

"Ty," Rocky looked at her older brother sweetly.

"Yeah?" Ty asked.

"Get out!" Rocky yelled in a furious tone. Shocked by his sister's attitude, Ty walked out. Rocky looked over at Logan and saw that his hands were covered in blood. "Oh my gosh," Rocky said and covered her mouth.

"Help me?" Logan said while covering his nose.

* * *

_At the hospital... yes. They magically appeared at the hospital that magically appeared near Crusty's. _

Logan was siting on a hospital bed while a nurse was attending his nose. Rocky was sitting on the chair watching them.

"Is he going to be alright Nurse Nancy?" Rocky asked. (Star: Nurse Nancy because I'm sooo original (sarcasm))

"Yup. Just a big nosebleed. X-rays don't show anything bad," Nurse Nancy said,"You're lucky to have a girlfriend like her young man. You probably could have bled out."

"I'm not his girlfriend," Rocky cleared out.

"Really?" she wondered as she finished putting the last bandage on his nose,"you guys should go out."

"I honestly don't think so," Rocky responded.

"I think so," Logan said and raised his hand.

"I think I'll leave you two alone," Nurse Nancy said.

"Let's get you home," Rocky said and stood up.

"Let me pay the hospital thing first," Logan said and got off the bed,"after we talk."

"Logan, Logan, Logan," Rocky said with a small smile and then said in an angry tone,"nothing is going on!"

"Zam! Somebody is mad," Logan said,"now come with me to pay."

"Fine,"Rocky said and rolled her eyes,"wait... how are you going to pay?"

"With my credit card, duh," Logan said.

"You could have paid for the food at Crusty's then!" Rocky shouted.

"I know," Logan said with a devious smile.

"You little # !$!%#%$#^&$#& ! #$ W#% #%-" Rocky cussed in so many different languages that by the time they reached the apartment buildings, she wasn't even done yet.

* * *

"So Logan," Cece said as she stared at Rocky amusingly,"what did you do to Rocky that got her cussing. She never cusses. Heck, you've got her cussing in Mexican."

"Sissy," Logan looked at her,"it's Spanish. Mexican isn't a language. Mexicans speak spanish"

"Ohhh," Cece said,"no wonder I'm failing Spanish class. I thought only the the people from Spain speak Spanish."

"How the fuck is it possible to be so stupid?" Logan wondered.

"I'm still here dumbo!" Cece said and smacked him.

"I know," Logan smiled,"Gosh. How much longer is she going to cuss?"

"She's really mad. Really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really-"

"SHUT UP!" Logan interrupted her. Logan stared at Rocky who was staring at him intensely and cussing every word in the Spanish dictionary. "Hey, that's not nice! Nobody calls me a buro!"

"Well I think I just did," Rocky snapped back.

"Bura!"

"Buro!"

"You guys are lame," Cece said,"buro isn't even a bad word. It means cat. Duh!" Logan and Rocky looked at her with so much disbelief.

"Actually Cece," Rocky said.

"It means donkey," Logan finished.

"What? My Spanish teacher has been calling me a bura since the beginning of the year. She said it means cat,and she calls me that because of my hair," Cece said. Logan and Rocky just gave out a sigh. Flynn came in the room with earphones on. He saw them and took them off.

"Why the earphones?" Cece asked him.

"Because I'm ten and don't need to hear Rocky cussing in Spanish, duh!" Flynn said in an obvious tone. Suddenly, the door bell rang.

"I'LL GET IT MOM!" Flynn yelled,"Cece, go answer the door." Cece rolled her her eyes and went to answer the door.

"Hey Deuce," Cece said,"come in."

"Hey guys," Deuce said and walked in,"I came to check on Logan and Rocky."

"Why?" Cece asked him. Logan and Rocky started mouthing evil things at him which made him shut up.

"Nothing," Deuce said,"Hey. Anyone know why Ty is locked up in his room."

"He's locked up in his room?" Rocky asked worryingly.

"Yup, won't come out," Deuce shrugged,"it's like he was hiding something."

"Oh damn I have to go," Rocky and went out the window.

"She does know there's a door right?" Logan asked. Everyone thought for a moment and everyone besides Logan spoke in unison.

"Yes."

* * *

Rocky entered her apartment and noticed a yellow coat on the coat rack.

"Is that Tinka's coat?" Rocky wondered to herself. She went down the hall and saw Ty's door somewhat open. She peaked through the crack and she saw Tinka leaning on Ty's shoulder. They were sitting on Ty's bed and watching a movie. It sounded like some sort of soap opera. Was Ty... crying.

"I can't believe Millie's mom was alive the whole time and Damian is her father. It's just good she isn't related to Alejandro," Ty said in between sobs.

"I know. I've seen this as many times as Grandma Hessenheffer has baked goat and beans with a side avocado mayonnaise, so I don't cry anymore," Tynka said. Ty looked a big down a Tinka, and Tinka looked up. They were about to kiss until Rocky accidentally coughed.

"Stupid allergies," Rocky said and eyed the sunflower pot next to her. All of the sudden, Ty's door was wide open. He didn't look so happy. "Hey brother."

"What are you doing getting all up in my business?" Ty asked her.

"I was just passing by and the door was open," Rocky said.

"Please don't intrude in my personal life little sister," Ty said.

"Then how come you almost beat the living shit Logan when you saw us together?" Rocky asked. Tinka got up from Ty's bed and passed through the two.

"I'm going to head home now," Tinka said and left out the door.

"See what you do! Now I won't have a person to watch the show with. Who am I going to converse with! I need to tell her my opinion and Florencia and Luciana's evil partnership! See what you do Rocky!" Ty yelled. Rocky smiled. "What? Why are you smiling?!"

"You like Tinka," Rocky smirked.

"You like Logan," Ty said back quickly.

"Don't you be changing the subject on me," Rocky said.

"Me? You're changing the subject on me," Ty defended.

"I asked you first," Rocky said.

"Asked me what? I forgot."

"You defiantly like her."

"I don't like Tinka."

"So you do remember!"

"..."

"Awe! Ty has a crush on Tinka!"

"Shut up Rocky!"

"But you aren't aloud to have a girlfriend."

"What! You have no right to chose who I hang out with!"

"Sure, but you can go beat the shit out of Logan for washing dishes with me."

"He wants more than wash dishes with you! Wow... that sounded better in my head."

"Yeah Ty! What are you going to do? Punch him for washing dishes with me?"

"Then why were you guys about to kiss? Huh! Explain that little sister!"

"I slipped and fell and Logan saved me."

"Oh. "Saved" you. What? He's Super Logan and you're Wonder Rocky or what?"

"Says the guy who dressed up as Princess Leia!"

"You take that back!"

"I won't!"

"You like Logan!"

"That has nothing to do with this!"

"You aren't denying it."

"Well I will! I. Don't. Like. Logan. In fact, he's a weirdo with nothing better to do than say "zam". He thinks he's all that with his little beanie but he's not!"

"Um... Rocky."

"I don't like Logan! That better be clear to you. I don't like him one tinsy bit! Especially when he makes fun of Cece! Gosh that gets me! He's a complete stupid ass!"

"I see how it is," a voice that only belonged to Logan Hunter rang in Rocky's ears. The door was open and Logan had been listening the whole time. "Zam. Magic. I don't like you either." Rocky turned around only to see Logan running out the door.

"Logan!" Rocky yelled. What the heck did she just do?

* * *

Star: I don't know. I'm just a writer here who can read minds and control people. Apparently Lilly isn't happy for the four hours of sleep she got because of our stupid alarm clock. This is what happens when a pregnant hand doesn't get eight hours of sleep.

Billy: Where is she anyways?

Star: I locked her up in a closet.

Billy: -gasp-

Star: With food.

Billy: Oh okay. How sad. We peeled fish all day.

Star: You guys?! You guys switched with Mindy and Ringy and they pealed friken dead fish all day. WITH ME! My poor nose.

Billy: Where are the two?

Star: In the shower where else -_-

Billy: Ohh...

Star: Anyways, if you guys are into Jessie, I have a LukexOC story on my profile waiting to be read. You're also free to check out my other stuff, but I dunno if you guys will like it. It's anime and video games. Either way, THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I love them!

~Star out


	3. Chapter 3 Forgiven yet Jealous

Star: Hey! Star here! I honestly didn't think the last chapter was funny, but you guys thought so. c: Thank you so much for the follows ^.^ You make me happy!

Lilly: YES YOU DO ^.^

Star: Looks like Lilly made us get 10 hours of sleep last night -_- I freaking missed breakfast.

Lilly: I enjoy your suffering ^.^

Star: No shit you do. Anyways, I do not own Shake it Up or any other properties. Enjoy! Thanks for the reviews btw! Also, thanks for the views and reads! It's like over 800 right now! Lurve you guys!

**WinterFairy7337: Thank you! I try! That means a lot to me. c:**

**GlitterGirl123: Awe, thank you. I try to be funny but I never see it in me much. Thank you reviewing on both chapter, too! Also for telling me about my grammar mistakes nicely unlike those bitchy readers I sometimes get. Makes me really happy :)  
**

**Mckinnzeylovesautinandally: Rocky will be Rocky. You know she'll feel bad and go apologize. Though she's still gonna deny her feelings a bit. Don't wanna rush the story. Thanks for reviewing ^.^**

**HeatherCullen11: Hehe, you never know what apologies could happen. Huggy hugs, Kissy kisses, or High fivsie high five. Yeah... I'm just saying weird things. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Guest: Your wish is my command... on the occasions where I'm not being lazy ;)**

**Guest 1: Thanks for labeling your Guest thing as 1. Makes it easier. Here's another chapter! We will know what happens! C:**

**Liam-Paynexoxo: I shall with a thank you ;D**

**ILuvWriting: Don't worry. Since in the show Gunther is in the old county, I'm continuing it from the wedding ceremony. Gunther will make his appearance maybe in the next chapter which is most likely. Thank you for reviewing! Glad you like it =)**

* * *

"Oh man, oh man, oh man, what did I do?" Rocky freaked out.

"Haha," Ty smirked,"that'll teach him to stop messing with my little sister." Rocky turned around and looked at her brother with a look that didn't look so happy. It was a mixture of angry and sad emotions. Almost as if she was going to cry. Rocky just gave out a sigh and started running after Logan. She could see him in the distance walking down a street. She quickly got to the streets running.

"Why the heck am I doing this?" Rocky muttered in between deep breaths. She ran faster and was right behind Logan. Logan turned his head a bit and started running again. "Seriously!?" Rocky shouted and ran after him. She once again caught up to him, but he ran faster. Rocky got tired of running, so she the next time she caught up with him, she jumped on his back. Logan stopped and stayed still as he tried to take in the idea that Rocky was on his back with her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Get off," Logan said motionless as stone. He didn't move or do anything to get the girl off his back, he just told her.

"No," Rocky said.

"Get off," Logan repeated.

"Let's talk," Rocky told him,"I'm sorry."

"Zam," Logan said,"get off me. I'll talk with you then. Not here though, people are staring."

"Fine," Rocky agreed.

"Okay then," Logan said and waited,"are you going to get off me or not."

"But your back is comfortable," Rocky whined. Logan just gave out a sigh and started walking to the nearby park.

* * *

When they got there, they sat on a bench in awkward silence.

"I'm sorry," Rocky said as she played with her thumbs.

"Those comments really hurt ya know," Logan said.

"I know," Rocky said,"Ty just got me mad. If I were you I'd also be really pissed off."

"Okay then. Then I am," Logan said and crossed his arms.

"Logan," Rocky complained,"I said I'm sorry, beanie boy."

"You're still making fun of my beanie," Logan pointed out as he pointed at his beanie he was wearing at the moment,"don't worry beanie, she's stupid."

"Well you always seem to have it," Rocky said.

"Not always," he told her,"I didn't wear it at the wedding or that one day-"

"-Okay I get it," Rocky said," I'm sorry."

"How sor-" Logan was interrupted by Rocky giving him a kiss on the cheek. "ZAM! I forgive you."

"Don't you dare tell anyone about the puppies. Especially Cece or Ty," Rocky said.

"Calm down, Ty already knows we already gave each other puppies. Also, it's not like we're giving each other puppies on the lips... unless," Logan said and scooted towards Rocky.

"No more puppies!"

"Then why'd you give me a puppy right now? Huh," Logan said and raised his eyebrows.

"So you can forgive me! You're so complicated."

"Why'd you want me to forgive you so badly."

"..."

"Somebody has a crush on me."

"Shut up!"

"You aren't denying it."

"I don't have a crush on you!"

"Okay then."

"You don't believe me!"

"I'm not even insisting anymore!"

"Fine then."

"Okay then. You know... my nose never got a puppy."

"I. Will. End. You."

* * *

_Next morning at school..._

"_Yawn_... Morning Cece," Rocky said as she went up to her best friend.

"Hey Rocky," Cece greeted,"Little Scooter got transferred here."

"Really?" Rocky asked as she opened her locker,"good for him."

"I know right, locker neighbor," Logan's voice rung through her head. Rocky closed her locker and saw Logan opening his new locker.

"Hey Logan," Cece said slowly,"what happened to your nose."

"I've had this since yesterday, Red. How didn't you notice it," Logan asked.

"I dunno," Cece shrugged,"I don't want to look at your ugly face."

"I can get plastic surgery to fix my ugliness unlike you that will be stupid for eternity," Logan said.

"Oh sorry, was I meant to be offended? Cuz' the only thing offending me is your face," Cece spat.

"How original. You make the guy from Jackass look like Einstein," Logan said back.

"I'm already visualizing duct tape over your mouth," Cece said back.

"I would call you a retard, but that would be insulting to the other retards!" Logan yelled.

"Were you born on a highway because that's where most accidents happen!" Cece yelled back.

"You should have been born in the Dark Ages, you look terrible in light!" Logan yelled.

"Hey you guys!" Rocky interrupted them,"let's try to get along." Logan and Cece just glared at each other. This was going to be a long school day.

* * *

_Logan and Rocky working at Bob's Kabobs... Rocky still is on Shake it Up Chicago, but she still works there part time._

"Here you go sir," Logan said as he served a customer.

"Um Logan," Rocky said as she walked by,"that's Stephanie from the wedding."

"Oh..." Stephanie got up and left.

"He- I mean she does know she already paid for it anyways, right?," Logan said.

"I dunno," Rocky said and went to take an order to a customer waiting at the register. Logan went behind the counter to make more kabobs.

"Hey," a pretty blonde girl at the register asked,"is Logan here?"

"Um... yeah," Rocky said,"Logan, over here."

"Wha- Oh... hi Annie," Logan said with a red face.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Annie asked.

"S-Sure," Logan said and walked out of the store with her.

"Whose she?" Rocky asked her co-worker, Sasha.

"His ex-girlfriend," Sasha explained,"it's obvious they still have left over feelings."

"Oh," Rocky mumbled. So he had a crush on another girl huh. No... she wasn't jealous... much.

* * *

_At the Jones' residence... Sorry I've been changing setting a lot xD  
_

"So Logan," Rocky asked as she sat next to Logan watching Spongebob Squarepants,"who's the blonde chick."

"Annie Cawshlauk. Ex-girlfriend of mine. She asked me out on a date," Logan explained.

"What did you say," Rocky asked nervously.

"I told her yeah," Logan said. Rocky took in a deep breathe as the pang of jealousy slammed against her heart. Why was she jealous? She had nothing going on with Logan... right?

"So the puppies meant nothing," Rocky randomly said without realizing what she just said.

"Well you clearly said that nothing was going to happen," Logan said.

"Mweh," Rocky said and paid attention to the screen.

"They remind me of Cece," Logan said,"stupid and brainless." Rocky burst out laughing. "You laugh weird."

"Yeah... I get that a lot," Rocky shrugged.

"I like," Logan said with a smirk.

"You have a girlfriend, calm the zam down," Rocky said.

"I'm going on a date with a friend. There's a difference," Logan said.

"Good," Rocky said and once again paid attention to the screen. Cece came out of the restroom, and she sat next to Rocky. All of the sudden, Tinka burst in.

"Great news everybody," she sang,"Gunther is coming back!" Cece stood up immediately.

"Really?! OMG! That's great news!" the red-head screamed and then realized they were staring at her. "What? It's been a while."

"Suuuree," the all said in unison thinking the same thing. Maybe just maybe, Cece got a crush on Gunther after she realized how much she missed him.

* * *

Star: Woah. Shorter chappie. Sorry, I'm starting school like in a day and it's either now or never to update. Also... it's 2AM. Sorry for the mistakes. Enjoy! Gece is coming to town! Yay! Um... I like chips

~Star out


	4. Chapter 4 The Day Rocky Turned Bad

Star: Heey! Star here!

Lilly: She's suffering! BEST. DAY. EVER!

Star: SHUT UP LILLY! Sorry, I just returned to school from Spring break. Teacher was like: you guys glad to be back? us: NOOOOOOOOO! It was hilarious. So I see some of you guys aren't happy with the concept of Annie... is it her name? I was going to name her Ana, but that's my brother's girlfriend's name and she is freaking awesome so yeah...

Lilly: They're talking about how she's Logan's ex you doof!

Star: Ooooohhh! I knew that. Psh. Yeah I did! Anyways, yeah. I didn't even plan an ex-girlfriend when I started this. Blame Lilly! She comes up with the ideas and I flatten them out.

Lilly: I enjoy it when people suffer ^.^

Billy: I'm married to her.

Lilly: Exactly.

Billy:... O.O

Star: Okaay... I know most Rogan stories already have an ex-girlfriend, but I doubt Rocky would be dumb enough to go out with an ex so yeah... I honestly don't know. I don't read Rogan stories that much. I also wasn't going to get one of our main guys because I have Tynka and Gece coming up. Also, Deuce is still with Dina and I'm not going to let it slide. Don't worry Deucina haters, it's not going to be a big couple unlike the ones in the summary. Just mentions and when they get together for the plot. I honestly love it, but some people hate it. I don't see why. IT'S AWESOME! Hope you don't hate it so much, you leave this story. It's only gonna be minor pairing.

Lilly: Don't be crybabies and be happy for us!

Star: MY STORY IS ON THE ROGAN WIKI!

Billy: Oh my fudge! It's so awesome!

Star, Lilly, and Billy: -Ally dance-

Mindy: Are the having a seizure?

Ringy: I dunno. Hey, why are we here? Lilly said to stay out of the stories when she's here.

Mindy: She's our older sister and we have the right to disobey her and continue with the story when she's pregnant and having a seizure.

Ringy: That's almost reasonable... We don't own Shake it Up!

Mindy: "On with le story!" Like they all say. -reads Star's note cards- Oh yeah! Thanks for the reviews! They mean a lot! Also those people who follow and favorite the story but have no nerve to review -_- WE LURVE YOU ALL!

** WinterFairy7337: No rush it shan't! That makes no sense xD Anyways, thanks for reviewing! **

**YouCanPakeMePiexoxo: Can you bake me pie? Lol! Jk. Cool user. Anyways, thanks for reviewing! Means a lot! :D**

**HeatherCullen111: No... not right now! There would be too much evidence O.O -creepy face- Just kidding! It's not like I'm going to make a pizzeria sign fall on her... yet. OH MY FREAKING HARVEST GODDESS! I just started fangirling and destroyed my room saying "Oh my freaking gosh!" over and over again.  
**

**Liam-Paynexoxo: Awe! Thank you ~.~ Here's the update!**

**tiger46145: Haha. I was kinda giggling when I saw your review. I actually thought I was underusing it. I try to make it fit in so it won't be annoying. Thank by the way! I shall try to do a very good job while eating food. :P**

**GlitterGirl123: Haha! LMAO! Bitches gonna bitch! xD Anyways, thank you! I try to be funny as much as possible but I can't much. Means a lot!**

**Lendiner: Thank you! Your name makes me hungry... has 'diner' in it... Sorry . Couldn't help myself. Anyways, thanks so much! Ikr! GeCe! Like finally, Star!  
**

**sawesome1: Thank you! I love writing it for my wonderful readers! C:**

**Guest 1: I'll try my best to update. Prison (school) started so yeah. Thanks for reviewing :)**

**Guest: Common, don't hate Annie! She might be you cousin! You know, the one that's going to get hit by the falling pizzeria sign... someday. Thanks for reviewing c:**

**PurpleKatz402: Sorry! So used to 404's all the time with other things. You know the famous error "404". Hope that doesn't sound offending cuz it's not Dx I went back and fixed it! Anyways, thanks for reviewing! I get inspired for drama with my nephew. Thank you! **

**poop: More write I shall! I don't make sense do I -_- Enjoy!**

**musicforeverluver: I explained how Annie came to be on the author's notes on the top. Sorry if you don't like her. I need to work with something to make Rock admit her feelings and that's a way. :/ I think... Thanks for reviewing and enjoy! Oh, I was exploring Wiki, saw a story there, clicked it, loved it! Though it hadn't been updated o.- I checked the author. Turns out it was you! Update your story! It's wonderful!  
**

**LitasualtStratusfaction: Love how you pointed out the things you liked like that! Made me do an Ally dance... yeah. I'm a bad dancer :\ Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

_At Bob's Kabobs... I've been planning this out all night :P  
_

**Rocky's POV! (Finally Star!)**

I was at the register taking orders from the long line. It was weird. At some points, the restaurant was busy as fudge on a holiday and was lonely on others. Right now, the line was long.

"Logan! Another kebab, extra meat and veggies!" I yelled.

"On it!" Logan responded and started making it right away and finished in no time,"what table?"

"Three," I said and cashed in another order,"Sasha! A number two, no vegetables, table six!"

"How the heck do you make a veggie kebab without vegetables?!" Sasha yelled.

"I dunno!" I responded and cashed in another order,"number 7, table nine!" After thirty minutes in struggle, the restaurant finally cleared out.

"Finally," Sasha said as she sat on the stool and started remaking her puffy brown ponytail.

"I know right," I sighed.

"I'm going on a restroom break," Logan said. He left the assistant manager,Clyde, in charge and left.

Little by little, a few customers came in, but not as much as before. All of the sudden, a certain eye-catching blonde got my attention, Annie. What the fuck did she want?! Okay, calm down Rocky, you aren't jealous. You aren't jealous at all!

"Hey," she said,"can I have the honey mustard kebab please?"

"Sure," I responded as nicely as I could,"that will be $2.34." She handed me over her money, and I gave her the change. She went over and sat at table eight in the back. I went to prepare her kabob myself just the way she wanted it. When I was done, I took it to her table and gave it to her. The damn chick didn't say thank you!

"Um," she complained,"it doesn't have enough mustard."

"Let me get that for you," I said in an irritated voice. Without thinking, I got the mustard that the old lady in the table next to her had, and squirted the mustard all over her face and shirt. She gasp and stood up with her eyes closed tightly. She wiped some of the mustard off her face and was about to rub it on me, but I moved and she fell on the ground. Logan came in right after she fell.

"Annie!" Logan yelled with a worried voice and crouched down to her,"you okay?"

"Yeah you know. Except the fact that your employee decided to get mustard all over my face!" Annie yelled in an irritated tone. Logan looked at me with and angry and disappointed look. "I'm leaving, bye Logan." Annie left the store with some napkins.

"What the heck Rocky!" Logan yelled at me once she left. I had absolutely nothing to say right now. I feel so bad! I just muttered a 'sorry' and left home running.

* * *

_Meanwhile with Cece... _

**Cece's POV  
**

I was home and bored. Flynn was somewhere out there in the park with his friend,Henry, and Rocky and Logan were working. I just got out my laptop and started looking through the pictures. I saw a folder labeled at "Little Cookie". I don't recall making it. Well, it's not like I can recall anything. I clicked on it and it had a Microsoft Word document. I clicked on it.

_My Little Cookie,_

_I kind of snuck in here and put these pictures to remind you of that time we 'dated'. I'll see you in a few months bay-bee!  
_

_~Gunther_

"What. The. Fuck," I said out loud. I clicked around until I saw some pictures. True enough, there were pictures of Gunther and I dancing, talking, and doing other things. Awe... I wouldn't be creeped out if it weren't by the fact that he guessed my password and that someone took pictures of us! Either way, my heart still fluttered at the pictures and memoirs. Sure, I was 'frenemies' with him, but I started to realize how much I miss his insults. Yeah yeah, totally different. But hey, opposite attracts doesn't it? Maybe I've developed some small feeling for Gunther during the time he was gone. Like they say, you don't realize how much you love something until it's gone. Maybe that's my case.I just need to see Gunther one more time before I make up my mind. All of the sudden, the door busted open.

"I am Gunther!"

"I am Tinka!"

"We are, THE HESSENHEFFER'S!" Yup. I'm totally into him. No matter how weird he is. Well, time to hide it! I need to tell Rocky first. We always tell each other everything.

"Hey Gunther," I greeted him,"when did you come back."

"I arrived today in these totally awesome clothes," Gunther showed off,"now we must go to make more people happy and see better fashion!" They just left right away. Okay... Not exactly the best way to reunite with a person you like but okay. I started watching TV until Rocky came into through the window,crying.

"Rocky? What happened?" I asked and went up to her. I hardly ever see her cry. Actually... the only time she has ever cried is when she got an A- on her report card. We sat down and she told me how a customer complained, and Rocky lost her temper and squirted mustard all over her face. Logan sort of got her in trouble (Rocky hardly ever gets in trouble without me) so yeah. "Do you know who the chick was?"

"Um, no!" Rocky said,"not at all."

"Okay. Let's go eat some Lunchables though, I'm hungry," I told her. She rolled her eyes at me and we went to the kitchen and started eating our lunchables. She was more calm now and wasn't crying anymore, so I decided to tell her. "Hey Rocky," I said,"can I tell you something important?"

"Um duh," Rocky stated,"I'm only like your BFF!"

"Well... there's this guy. We don't get along and we always tease each other. Lately, I've missed him. Not like a regular 'oh I miss you' but a 'I miss you and I need you here besides me because I love you' type of deal. I honestly don't know what to think about it anymore. I get butterflies in my stomach, my tongue gets in knots, and it feels so perfect when we dance," I let my heart speak.

"Is it Gunther?" Rocky guessed.

"Oh my fuck, you're good!" I exclaimed.

"Um duh," Rocky stated,"I'm only like your BFF!"

"I'm glad we can tell each other everything without hiding anything. You aren't hiding anything from me are you?"

"Um, NO! What?! Why'd you think that?! You're silly, Cece!"

"Okay..."

* * *

**Logan's POV  
**

I was in Bob's Kabobs' janitor's closet. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to bug Rocky, and I think Annie is pissed off. Well, I have to make a choice. A very smart one. What if I call Rocky? What if I call Annie? I dunno! Ugh! Why can't our love lives come with an instruction manual!? I picked up my phone and dialed the number.

"Hey, Logan."

"Hi... I wanted to apologize!"

"No, no, no. It's my fault! I was rude and just ran off without saying sorry."

"Don't worry about it. You still coming tomorrow?"

"Yes I am. I want to see you again."

"...Me too."

"You know I just realized something."

"What is it?"

"I like you..."

"..."

"Hello? Logan?"

"Zam! I like you too!"

"I have to go! See you tomorrow, Logan."

"Bye, Annie." What just happened? I think I just lied to one of the nicest girls ever. All of the sudden, someone opened the door. It was Clyde.

"Hey bro," Clyde said,"go home. You look terrible."

"How terrible can I look?" I asked.

"Your beanie isn't in it's proper position," Clyde said plainly. I got up and started to leave.

"See you guys tomorrow. Make sure all the money is in the cash register tonight though. Money has been disappearing lately."

* * *

When I got home, Cece and Flynn were watching TV. Cece automatically stood up, came up to me, and slapped me.

"Owe! What was that for!" I yelled.

"For making Rocky cry!" Cece yelled back. She cried? Then Cece slapped me again.

"What was that one for?!" I yelled and held my cheek.

"For not knowing the proper position of a beanie," she said and then slapped my other cheek.

"Stop it! Why'd you slap me again?!" I yelled and held my face.

"It's fun slapping you," Cece shrugged.

"Well stop it!" I said to her.

"No," Flynn said,"it's fun seeing my two older siblings hurt each other." Cece just rolled her eyes and went to sit down.

"Where's Rocky?" I asked her.

"At her house, but you better not go," Cece said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"She's not crying anymore, but she's still a tad pissed off," Cece said.

"A tad? Psh, I'm taking my chances," I said and went out the door.

"Logan wait!" Cece yelled to me as I was already down the hallway,"Fix your beanie!"

"Thanks for the tip, Sissy!" Let's hope Rocky forgives me on this one. I didn't mean to make her cry, but she hurt a customer. Either way, I still cared about her... as friend. Because that's all we'll ever be.

* * *

Star: ANOTHER short chapter. Delete the 800 words worth of the author's notes and yeah. It's not how many words it says. Oh well. I ended it there since it's a school night, and I'm in my room hiding the dying laptop at 11PM. Again. Thanks for the reviews, follows, and faves! -Ally dance-

~Star out


	5. Chapter 5 Mood and Cerial Killers!

Star: Hey! Star here! Hows it going my loves! I'm...I have nothing to say...

Lilly: YAY! NO EXTRAVAGANT AUTHOR'S NOTE FROM STAR -Ally dance-

Star: -_- I do not own Shake It Up, it's characters, or any other mention trademarks. Thanks for the reviews!

**Lendiner: Beanie position throws him off? I dunno :P Thanks for reviewing!**

**WinterFairy7337: Thank you VERY much. See, wasn't a thank you. It actually get's more readers so that's why I'm all Ally dancing. I think the smell is from the mustard :O . Thanks for reviewing!  
**

**BookLuvr458: Awe! /(~^.^~)\ Thanks!**

**LitasaultStratusfaction: There's a Disney channel show called "Austin & Ally" where the character,Ally, can't dance. She has her weird dance move and I can't dance either so... you get the point xD Oh trust me #1 , it's gonna get somewhere. **

**Ashy143: Awe C: Thank you so much! It means a lot! I hope you continue to read and like this story!**

**Liam-Paynexoxo: Thank you ^.^ I hope you like this chapter.**

**camilleRomance: Thank you! I'm glad you liked. Don't worry, I had that phobia too -_- Lilly is my girl left hand, Billy is boy right hand. Mindy and Ringy are twins and Lilly's little brother and sister. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**HeatherCullen111: I am a very good person, and I cheered her on as I wrote; Therefore, you aren't a bad person. c: It's all logic! Enjoy this chapter!**

**beccaaaaaaaa: I know :] Cliff hangers are my specialty.  
**

**Guest: Oh love, just wait. You haven't seen the rest of her. :o DUN DUN DUN!  
**

**Purplekatz402: ;)**

**YouCanBakeMePiexoxo: Yay! Imaginary pie! :D!**

**Guest 1: Ally dance party! :p Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Logan's POV  
**

I fixed by beanie as I stood at the Blue's door. I knocked on the door, and Ty opened the door. Once he saw me, he started to close the door. I stopped him from closing it completley.

"Let me talk to Rocky," I begged.

"No," Ty said,"go away. I ain't going to let you in."

"Common, man," I said,"I really need to talk to her." I push the door completely open.

"Get out!" Ty yelled.

"ROCKY! ROCKY!" I started yelling out. Ty started pushing me out of the house. Rocky emerged from the hallway, and she looked at us curiously.

"What the heck is going on here?!" Rocky asked us in anger and confusion. Ty and I just froze.

"Well Logan was just leaving," Ty said and shoved me towards the door even more.

"I need to talk to Rocky!" I said while pushing myself away from Ty.

"Let him in,Ty," Rocky said with a sigh.

"Fine but only two damn minutes and his fucking face gets out of here," Ty said and walked down the hall into what I assume is his room.

"What do you want?" Rocky asked softly and fiddled her thumbs as we sat down in the living room. I sat next to her and very close when we sat down.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you," I said to her and looked to the side so I could see her. She was looking down on her lap and staring at her thumbs. She was quiet.

"No, I'm sorry," Rocky told me,"I was the one that caused all of this mess. I should have just gave her the mustard bottle. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry," Rocky said and started crying. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, and I pulled her in.

"Don't cry okay. Let's just forget about it, okay?" I said. Rocky nodded and wiped her tears. She sat up and turned to the side, so she could look at me. We were so close, I could hear her loud heart beat. We stared into each others eyes for a while until we both leaned in a bit. I could feel her breathe on my lips already. Maybe this "puppy", wasn't going to be on the cheek, hand, or anywhere else. But the lips.

* * *

**Rocky's POV**

Our noses were touching, our heartbeats were loud, our faces were flushed red, and our lips weren't far apart. I think I was going to have my first "puppy" on the lips. Well that sounded so much better if I didn't use "puppy". Okay, rewind. I'm about to have my first kiss on the lips...WITH LOGAN! Not that it's bad actually. We leaned a bit more and about to kiss, but we forgot about a teensy detail. Ty.

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Ty yelled and came up to us. He grabbed Logan by the collar and raised his fist. "I told you to stay away from my little sister. Now leave!" Ty dragged Logan, but Logan tried to make me smile with his 'call me' signals. I smiled a bit until Ty ruined my illusion. "I told you so many times, but you still don't listen. Why can't you understand! Logan ain't no good for you!"

"How would you know! You don't work with him! You don't talk to him! Heck, you just plain hate me and don't want me to be with someone!" I yelled at him. The other time I ranted about Logan, today I notice how Ty is just one of the things that will get in the way.

"Rocky, it's not like that at all! I just want to protect you. I know Logan won't be the right one for you," Ty explained.

"You know what Ty, fuck you!" I yelled at him and went to lock myself up in my room. Woah... did I just chose a boy over my own brother. Yup. I think I just did.

* * *

The next morning, I felt like crap. I told off my brother last night. I feel really bad. I need to go apologize, ASAP. I dressed up in these dark orange pants that mom got on sale for 50 bucks. I freaking loved them! They're one of a kind! I put on a matching shirt on and went down the hall. I knocked on Ty's door and waited for an answer.

"What," he said tiredly as he opened the door.

"I'm sorry," I said,"I know you're my big brother, but I have to make my own decisions."

"I know, little sister," Ty said and pulled me in a hug,"now go brush your hair. You look fucking horrible." I pulled away and playfully punched him in the shoulder. I went to the restroom to brush my hair and my teeth. Like duh I used different brushes. Obviously. It was early, so i decided to go to Cece's house.

I hopped in through the window, and I saw Cece and Logan arguing at the counter. They were on opposite sides, and I could see Cece's back and Logan's face.

"Stop eating my cereal! It's only mine!" Cece yelled at him.

"Well, I now live here, so I can eat cereal too!" Logan yelled back.

"You sound reasonable. Time to up my medication."

"Want to see a joke? Wait, let me get you a mirror."

"I would slap you, but I don't want to make your face look any better."

"I see you did your makeup today. Somebody misses coloring books."

"Go buy me more cereal!"

"I'll pick up a coloring book for you on the way back."

"Too many freaks, not enough circuses."

"By the fact that nobody understands you doesn't mean you're an artist."

"You inspire my inner serial killer. Oh wait, you're the cereal killer here!"

"I've had snappier comebacks from a bowl of Rice Crispies!"

"Go eat bricks."

"FAIL!"

"Nobody asked you to describe your life story, Logan Yerlis Olayfasio Hunter!"

"Hey! Don't make fun of my middle names!"

"Those are your middle names? You have two?" I said and started laughing. Logan gave me a look, and I stopped laughing.

"Blame my grandfathers. They wanted to give me their first names, but my mom said she'll put her dad's and Dad disagreed. So yeah. I have two middle names," Logan shrugged.

"You're parents are... you know what, never mind," I said. "Let's start getting to school." Logan stood up and started staring at my legs and smiled. "What?"

"Our pants match," Logan said and turned around. True enough, his pants were the exact same color as mine.

"What! No! Go change! I can't match with you," I said frantically.

"Yeah Little Scooter," Cece said,"why don't you go slip into something more comfortable. LIKE A COMMA!"

"Sheesh," Logan rolled his eyes,"I will never wear these pants again."

* * *

As we entered a building, a certain blonde was standing in the hallway. Annie.

"OMG! Logan," she squealed and came up to hug him. I gave Annie a glare while Cece looked as confused a lost puppy.

"Hey, Annie," Logan greeted her and returned the hug,"why are you here?"

"Didn't you get my text? I just transferred here," she said happily. Common! Why now, Annie? I just became friends with him again. Ugh. Looks like Rock-Hearted Rocky is going to come out again.

* * *

Star: I've been lazy lately, but I love this story so much! I make quick updates and hope they make up for a short chapter. OMHG! Annie now goes to school with them? How will this affect their relationship? Will Logan still like Rocky? Why are Logan's parents so mean?

Lilly: Why is Star so stupid!?

Star: -_- Okay. Anyways, the pants thing happened to me today. There's this boy who I annoy, and he has the same dark orange pants as be but in boy form. So far he only wears them on Monday's, so I decided to wear my pair of orange pants. GUESS WHAT HE DECIDED TO WEAR TODAY!? Yup, the same dark orange pants -_-' He looked at me, saw my pants, smiled, shook his head, and turned around. Hehe. His freaking little smiles... NO I DON'T LIKE HIM YOU CRAZY PEOPLE!

Lilly: Uh-huh. You've only touched his hair 77 times. Yes, we keep count. Team Fish Eyes!

Billy: You crazy girl! It's Team Puppy Eyes!

Star: I WON'T DATE ANY OF THEM! Sorry Rachel (Team Puppy Eyes and Rika (Team Fish Eyes! Though Fish Eyes does look a tad like Leo Howard... O.o

~Star out


	6. Chapter 6 Positive

Star: Hey! Star here! I see people just want to murder Annie xD I even got a username with I dislike Annie in it xD You guys make me smile. Anyways, I never had an specific design for Annie. I just mentioned that she's blonde and that's it.

Lilly: You guys go ahead and create her face like whatever you want. Remember, she's blonde.

Star: I was going to say just pretend it's Olivia Holt but in another character, nothing to do with Kickin It or Olivia herself in real life, but I guess you can do that -_-

Lilly: \(O.O)/ WIN!

Star: -_- Okay, so anyways thanks for reviewing, following and such.

Lilly: Also for putting this in your favorites list, following it, following Star, and putting Star in you favorites list. Then again, you don't review -_- I'm so confused.

Star: Maybe they can't type? Either way, I FREAKING LOVE ALL OF MY READERS! Thank you so much for keeping up with this story that came out to be a good plot bunny. Remember how I said this was an ugly plot bunny? Well puberty is being kind to it!

Billy: Okaaay... We don't own Shake it Up, the characters, or any other trademarks.

Lilly: Nope. Or Leo Howard. We didn't lock him in our basement or attic.

Billy: We don't even have a basement or an attic.

Star: Though we do have a closet... O.o

Lilly: :D

**camilleRomance: Just like when it's a school night but I update anyways because I'm a fearless bastard against falling asleep in class... I think maybe that's why I'm failing math... Anyways, you're my 50th reviewer yay! Thanks! Don't worry, Star is going to stay funny! Not classy though even though you didn't tell me to, I'm still not a classy person :O -burp- Excuse me! Enjoy the chappie!**

**HeatherCullen111: I'm laughing on how ridiculously positive you are! YAY! They ALMOST kissed! Thanks so much for reviewing! :D**

**Winterfairy7337: I was pretty mad at myself for writing that too, but hey, Ty just wants to protect his little sister. He did say 2 minutes only in the first place. -shrug- Thank you and I hope you like the chapter! :)**

**Liam-Paynexoxo: Awe ~^.^~ Thanks so much! I hope you like this chapter!**

**I dislike Annie: Cool user name xD I hope this chapter was worth your wait!**

**RoganNkebabs: I would update every night, but I have school Dx So I try to update 2 times a week... or more. Trust me though, when I get on vacation, you're gonna get so much chapters, you'll get sick of it. Even though you're virtual puppy eyes won't make me update every night, I will be making more updates now that the story is going to heat up. Enjoy the chapter! Also, that is pretty freaky... O.O DUN DUN DUN!**

**Guest 1: I know! I should make him stick around Tinka a bit more as a hobbie... :\ -thinking mode- I also do note your sarcasm, I'm a sarcasm queen. (not sarcasm) I hope you like the chapter btw!**

**BookLuvr458: Here's the update! Hope you like c:**

**Lendiner: Lol x) Thanks for noticing my pun! I hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

**Cece's POV  
**

I was here watching some blonde chick hug my step brother. Poor, poor, girl. She doesn't know what she's doing.

"Let's get out of here,Cece," Rocky told be and stood up straighter than ever. I shrugged and we started walking towards our lockers. I was applying lip gloss when Rocky nudged me.

"Cece," Rocky said with a happy smile,"I think Mason Bentley is walking up to you." I quickly turned around with the lip gloss held up high. I accidentally ended up smothering the gloss on Mason's face.

"Oh my gosh," I said in shock,"I'm so sorry."

"Nah," Mason said and wiped his cheek,"It's cool. I wanted to have a private chat with you." Rocky walked away and went to talk to Dina in the corner.

"What did-" I was interrupted when Gunther came up to us and wrapped one of his arms around my shoulder.

"Hello, my little cookie," Gunther said in a loud tone. Mason looked at us in disbelief.

"You... You two are going out?" Mason asked in shock.

"W-Wait," I said trying to explain. Mason just shook his head and walked away. "Why did you do that?!" I pushed him away from me.

"You're my little cookie," Gunther smiled. Gosh, his smile was so damn sexy. BAD CECE, BAD!

"Then why'd you leave alone?" I said to him, almost crying.

"Common now," Gunther said and put his thumb on my cheek,"don't fill you pretty face with tears."

"I'm not going to cry for you, Gunther," I said and pulled his hand away.

"Then smile for me."

"Why?"

"Because I'm here."

I gave him the biggest smile I ever smiled and just walked to Rocky and Dina, giving him a wave as I left. I didn't want to go all out right away with Gunther, I'm positive I like him. There's no denying it,absolutely positive, but I still want to take it slow. I always and forever will believe the best part is falling.

* * *

After school, Rocky and I went to Shake it Up Chicago to... dance. What else? We got in out outfits which were ball gowns. I got in a big red dress with little gemstones in it. It was really pretty and made my red hair stand out. We were getting our hair done when we heard shouting.

"Please," I heard Tinka say,"let him show you his moves."

"I said no!" Lance yelled.

"He's a really good dancer," Tinka defended.

"What part of no don't you understand!" Lance yelled at her again. I knew they were talking about Gunther. I went up to them and saw Gunther and Tinka standing next to eachother.

"Common, Lance," I said,"let Gunther back in. We are a person short this week."

"He doesn't even know the moves," Lance said to me.

"Gunther, it's the same ball dance we did a few weeks before you left. Come here," I said and we got in dancing position.

"One, two, three," Gunther started us off and we started dancing. We almost exaggerated, but we did a short version of the dance. We turned to Lance, adn he looked surprised.

"Fine," Lance said,"Gunther can be on the damn show."

"Permentley?" I ask.

"Sure. Whatever," Lance yelled and walked away.

"Your welcome," I said and put my arms out. Gunther hugged me and spin me around a bit. "THE DRESS! THE DRESS!"

"Thank you," Gunther smiled sincerely at me and he put me down.

"Now go change, you look like shit," I said and looked at his mismatching green and purple clothes. I can totally tell he put those on last minute.

* * *

"Hello and welcome to Shake it Up Chicago, I'm you're host Ty Blue and tonight is going to go my slowly," Ty said as he presented us. Little by little, we started going out onto the dance floor. We decided Gunther and I were going to be partners. It was so darn perfect, it felt like a fairy tale. Gunther stared into my eyes the whole time, smiling with his sexy smile. We were too lost in trace, we almost forgot the ending. Ty started saying bye, but Gunther and I were still staring into our eyes.

"Get a room you two," Rocky said out loud once the buzzer that said the show was off air buzzed.

"No!" Tinka said,"I need to keep my eye on these two. I do not want to be Auntie Tinka at sixteen just because these two wanted a quick fuck." Gunther and I just rolled our eyes with a red face. I changed back, and I went back home with Rocky before anyone else left.

* * *

**Tinka's POV  
**

I was yelling at Gunther in the dressing room for being an idiot. I could care less if he fell in love with a goat, but why a donkey like Cece?! Seriously a donkey like Cece and a golden fish like Gunther are a weird match according to the horoscope tales Grandma Hessenheffer has told us.

"So what, Tinka? The whole time I was over there, I thought about her all the damn day! Not even the goat legs could keep me from thinking in her," Gunther said to me.

"Okay brother, don't exaggerate," I said with an eye roll,"it's just a simple little tinsy winsy itsy tiny crush. You'll get over it."

"I can't, Tinka! I can't," Gunther shook me. Yup. This is even more serious than I thought. Great. My dimwit and blind brother fell for a stupid girl.

"Okay Gunther, go home, and I'll be there in a few hours," I said to him.

"Where are you going?" he asked me as I pushed him out.

"You don't need to know," I said and shut the door in his face. I sat on a couch in there and stared at wall in front of me with pictures all over the place. One of the pictures had Ty and I together. I walked up to it and smiled. No boy had taken me to places like Ty has. None at all. Ty wasn't an egoistical jerk when he was around me, he was different. I didn't know if he was willing to be like that in front of others though. I kept looking at the pictures until I felt some arms wrap around my waist.

"Hello Tinkabelle," Ty whispered in my ear which made me get goosebumps. His voice always sent chills up my spine, make my tongue get tied, my heart explode, and little Tinkerbells go crazy in my stomach. I'm pretty sure I didn't have a crush on him though. Positive.

"Hello, Ty," I said and turned around,"you ready?" He nodded, took me by the hand, and led me out the door.

* * *

We went to a game corner. Yup. Not exactly what a normal girl would call a date, but hey, I am not normal. Also yes, we're on a date. We aren't dating, but we started to hang out. I really like Ty. We went to a race car arcade game were there were two steering wheels.

"You up for a match, bad boy?" I asked in a competitive tone.

"You're on, Tinkabelle," Ty said back. We spent almost an hour playing the damn game, but I still managed to beat him.

"I demand a rematch!" Ty claimed and his posture fell back as his stomach growled.

"After we eat?" I laughed at him.

"You know me so well," Ty smiled at me. We went to the dining area and ordered a big plate of nachos and two sodas.

"I bet I can eat more nachos than you," I smirked and got a pile of nachos and ate them.

"Yeah, sure," Ty rolled his eyes and got a bunch of them and ate them. I got another pile with my hands and ate them, and Ty did the same. I got both of my hands and put the nachos in my mouth. Ty looked at me in surprised.

"Ish jou wrematsh ova?" I smiled. (Is your rematch over?)

"Waiter!" Ty snapped his fingers,"more nachos!" The waiter gave out a sigh once he saw my hands.

"Great, another nacho battle," he rolled his eyes and brought us more nachos. We went through almost 6 rounds until Ty gave up.

"How do you do that?" Ty said and raised up his hands filled with cheese.

"Do what? Be absolutely amazing at everything?" I smiled.

"Let's go, it's ten and tomorrow is Wednesday," Ty said. I shrugged and waited as he paid. It was hard for him considering he still had cheese all over one of his hands. I handed him a napkin and we both cleaned our hands from the cheese. We both got a mint since our breathe stunk like cheese. Ty was walking me home when we finally got to my apartment building. "Want me to take your apartment?" Ty offered.

"Sure," I smiled. We went up the elevator and reached my door. "Here it is," I smiled weakly,"see you." Right when I was about to get the door knob, Ty grabbed me and pushed me against the wall. I wasn't scared. I actually felt pretty devious. I put my arms around his neck and felt his lips press on mine. It felt like magic. Maybe Tinkerbell was around her spraying her fairy dust or something. I don't know, but that kissed lasted almost forever. Unfortunately , there's a thing called breathing and yeah.

"Woah," Ty said as he caught his breath. I smiled and walked in my apartment. I'm positive I don't like him. I'm positive I'm plainly falling in love with him.

* * *

**Rocky's POV**

I was laying down in my bed. It was around eleven, Ty wasn't home, my parents were fighting, Annie transferred into our school, and I can straight out say the world hates me. Logan would have normally spent the day with Deuce or with his new friends, but he spent the whole fucking day with Annie! Seriously! One day he comes in, the next she does. What's tomorrow? New french student?!

I thought for a while. I hadn't seen Logan all day except for the morning. Well actually, I left their apartment once he got there. I really wanted to slap myself. Badly. I know I'm acting like a bitch again, but I can't help it. I always feel like destroying Annie when I see her. Ugh. Somebody help me!

* * *

After school, I had a shift at Bob's Kebabs. I was actually happy. We got a cute new French exchange student. I was telling Sasha about him.

"Oh and he has the cutest dimples," I fangirled.

"Ladies, ladies, stop talking about me and get to work," Logan came up to us.

"We're talking about Auber," I said to him and went to register to take a ladies order.

"You can only talk nicley about me, deal?" Logan said to me.

"Whatever and a number 5," I said and gave the customer their change. Logan actually took his time while making it. So much, the customer came up to the register.

"Here you go, extra special," Logan said and gave it to the smiling hippie who walked away with his order.

"Good kebab, Logan," I said and was going to pat him on the but... except something happened. I ACCIDENTLY SMACK HIS BUTT!

"Woah, Rocky," Logan said,"rule 79.43 page 653: no flirting in work hours."

"It was an accident!" I yelled.

"Uh-huh," Logan said with a huge grin,"it's going to happen again watch."

"No! Because it was an accident!" I said frantically.

"Fine," Logan gave out a sigh.

"It will never happen again, right?" I said.

"Right."

"Great," I said and turned around. Then I felt something smack my butt. "Logan!"

"We didn't shake on it!"

"You two," Sasha said,"couple of the year."

"SHUT UP!" I yelled at her while Logan gave me a wink.

* * *

Star: I know. No cliffhanger... I didn't want to make this longer, but whatevs. It's actaually not short as usual so yay! Also, YOU GUYS BETTER ENJOY THE BUTT SMACKING BECAUSE I ACCIDENTALLY WROTE THE IDEA ON MY READING LOG DURING CLASS AS "Rocky slaps Logan's ass" Also, I LEFT IT IN CLASS! Let's hope nobody finds it before I do -_-

Lilly: Hey, you went and smacked the boy's butt, thought of it in Rogan form, TA-DAH! You might get in trouble. Let's hope you put butt instead though... I'm going down too.

Billy: So am I. ENJOY BUTT SMACKING! As long as you don't write in on your homework and leave it in class. Also, that class is you last period.

Star: FUCKITY FUCK FUCK! I'm screwed!

Lilly: More like alone forever.

Star: SHUT UP, LILLY!

~Star out


	7. Chapter 7 Night Shift

Star: Hey! Star here! How's is going, loves? My life is going all weird, ya know? Middle school drama. Yes, I'm a middle-schoolar. Not looking forward to high school at all, middle school is already too much. Though from what I heard, high school is awesome.

Lilly: Enough school, we spend six hours there already.

Star: How's it going, loves? I decided to make a "Question of The Day" sort of thing. So we can bond -creepy face-.

Lilly: I still doubting I'm the evil one here -_-

Star: Just messin' with ya guys. Though I really want to know about ya guys. Thanks for the reviews by the way!

Billy: You make us happy. Also, we don't own Shake it Up, it's characters, or any other mentioned trademarks.

Star: Or Leo Howard

Lilly: Shush. You'll make it obvious.

Billy: O.o... -goes to closet with sign- "Do not enter... Leo Howard isn't in here."

Star and Lilly: -tackle Billy-

**HeatherCullen111: Rocky is Rocky. I hope you like this chapter :)**

**WinterFairy7337:Thank you! Means a lot! They should have an award ceremony like that, so fan girls could release their fangrilsm energy and vote for their favorite couples... Then again, fan girls are crazy and we'll probably start a war where we murder each other because our favorite pairing didn't win... c:  
**

**Me: Thaaaaaank you :D**

**Purplekatx402: So I went in there this morning since the class was my last period, and I couldn't find it. My friend and I were flipping the desks looking for it xD I ended up a getting a new one so whatever. Let's hope it isn't held by a papernapper and held against me. I know. I was like... okay... I can't believe I'm writing this but... OKAY! **

**Guest: Thank you ^.^ Glad you like it!**

**Lendiner: Lilly loves ya too! Butt smacking enjoyers... UNITE! Enjoyers ain't even a word :P I hope you like the chapter.**

**camilleRomance: Awe ~^.^~ Thank you! I will always be there for my fellow teens! I've been on this website for two and a half years and I had no idea... Just kidding! I know, but I find it more fun this way! I don't know why though... -shrug- Enjoy the chappie!**

**Guest 1: I was actually relying on that scene! Haha, I knew that was gonna catch on! I'm so inspirational! *.* -bubbly voice-  
**

Star: Oh! If you guys don't know, the story is rated T. I'm a perverted teenager and I think I'm going to be putting a bit of nasty things. Just a warning. No worries, I don't write lemons. Just make some scenes perverted.

* * *

**Rocky's POV  
**

It was 6PM, and I had to take the night shift. I didn't know with who yet, though. I'm still pissed off at Sasha for calling Logan and I "Couple of the year." I was bored and tapping my fingers on the counter. I don't see the point of a night shift! Who the fuck comes to Bob's Kebabs at night? The mall closes at 9:30PM and the shops have to close at 9:00PM. Most of the shops close way earlier, but no! Bob's Kebabs open til 9PM, you know, JUST IN CASE A PERSON WANTS A KEBAB AT FREAKING 9!

"Yo, Rocks," Sasha said as she put away her hat,"you're gonna take the night shift."

"I know," I responded.

"With Logan," Sasha finished.

"WHAT!" I yelled,"I DO NOT WANT TO SPEND THE LAST THREE HOURS WITH BUTT SMACKIN' LOGAN!"

"Too bad," Sasha shrugged,"I'm outta here." I looked at her with my mouth wide open.

"Close your mouth before Logan's d-" Sasha said before I interrupted the nasty minded girl.

"SHUT THE FUDGE UP!" I yelled angrily as I threw a kebab stick at her. Sasha laughed as she walked out the shop. Eventually, Clyde left two. There was only Logan and I in the restaurant. I felt something smack my ass. "Logan!" I whined like a little girl,"stop it!"

"I didn't do it," Logan said and held up a fly swatter,"this thing did." I rolled my eyes at him and stared at the door.

"Is anyone coming?" I wondered.

"Doubt it," Logan shrugged,"but we still have to work or the mall dude will close us down."

"Screw the world!"

"Permission to screw you?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU PERV!"

* * *

It's been hours! No one had came by, and I'm here alone with Logan. I started messing around with the cash register since I was that bored. "Let me check it again," Logan said and pushed me to the side with his hips.

"Hey," I groaned and rubbed my sides,"don't push me with your man hips."

"Okay, good," Logan gave out a sigh,"no missing money... At least yet."

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Money's been disappearing lately," Logan said as he put the cash register key in a drawer after locking it. Yes, we're extra protective.

"Weird," I shrug,"kind of scary." We stayed silent for a moment until Logan broke it.

"So it's just you and me for the rest of night shift," Logan smirked.

"Don't remind me," I rolled my eyes.

"Can I ask you a question?" Logan asked.

"Sure," I shrugged.

"Do you like that new kid, Auber?" Logan said in a quirky and teasing tone.

"No! He's freaking cute... hawt even, but he just got here. I wouldn't like anew kid at the first day," I admit.

"Then why'd you kiss me on the first date?" Logan wiggled his eyebrows.

"I said 'day' and it wasn't even a date!"

"Whatever you say. I think it was a date."

"You have a date with Annie. That's a real date."

"That was after our date."

"It wasn't a date!"

"Fine then, Rocky," Logan said and tapped my butt with the fly swatter.

"Stop getting me in the butt with the fly swatter!" I whined and put my hands on my butt. Logan was going to hit me on the shoulder, but I moved a bit away. He hit me alright... on the boob.

"Did... Did I just hit your boob?" Logan asked in a 'poker face' and red cheeks. I nodded weakly. Logan looked shocked for a moment, but then he started laughing.

"Stop laughing, you perv!" I yelled and started hitting him in the chest. Logan was laughing like crazy when we heard weird noises.

"What was that?" Logan asked as he stopped my hands. I got paralyzed in fear. There was a mysterious shadow nearing the door. It didn't look familiar or friendly. The shadow was holding a gun and ran to the shop next door. I felt a tear run down my face. "Quick," Logan whispered,"to the closet." Without hesitation, we hurried to the janitors closet and locked the door. It was a plain door, no window, no nothing, just a metal door and its knob. Logan sat in the right far corner and I sat in the left. I had my chin on top of my knees and I was crying.

"I-I-I'm scared," I said to Logan in a soft tone.

"Come here," Logan gestured to me. Without hesitating, I crawled over to him. He sat me on his lap and I snuggled into his chest. I suddenly felt warmer. He put his arms around me and told me everything was going to be okay. He gave me a kiss on the top of my head and it made feel safer. "I'd take bullet for you."

"Don't even say that, Logan," I whispered. I heard strange noises coming from the kitchen. The cash register! I could hear some cursing. Dammit, Logan! You had to lock the register! I heard the cabinets fly open, the very little kitchenware crash onto the floor, the guy was cursing loudly. I'm positive it's a guy. If not, that woman has a deep voice.

"That idiot," Logan rolled his eyes,"it's in the drawer." We heard a 'cha-ching'. Good, he found the money. We heard him leave. I was going to get up, but Logan brought me back down on his lap.

"What?" I pouted.

"That guy is probably still going to be roaming the mall," Logan said,"he's probably been doing this for days. He must've got the timing wrong or he wanted us to see him. I dunno. Let's just in here. There's no reason why we should take a risk."

"Let's call the police," I told him shivering.

"Where are our phones, genius?" Logan smirked. I checked my pockets and cursed.

"So how long are we going to be here?" I asked.

"I dunno. Probably someone will call and security is going to come find us," Logan said and pulled me in a bit more. I realize that a tear is now streaming down my face once Logan rubs it off. "Don't cry, Rocky."

"Why not? We could die!" I whispered harshly and cried more.

"It makes me want to cry, too. I hate seeing you sad. OK? It freaking breaks me. Like when the little accident with Annie happened, once Cece told me you cried, I felt like a bitch for not going after you. So stop it before I cry too," Logan said in a sentimental voice and looked like he was about to cry. I wiped away my tears and stopped. We stayed quiet for a while.

"I'm bored," I announced.

"Let's ask each other stuff," Logan said.

"Sure. Um... why do you wear beanies all the time?" I asked him.

"Because I look hawt, duh Rocky," Logan said,"like you haven't checked me out."

"Actually, I haven't," I said. I was lying.

"Denial. Anyways, hm... What's your real name? Because I'm sure it isn't Rocky, unless your parents hate you or something."

"It's Raquel," I said,"So. What are your middle names again?"

"Yerlis Olayfasio," Logan rolled his eyes,"so why'd you start dancing?"

"Because I wanted to be like Ty. I know, cheezy, but my brother was always there for me when our parents fought and yeah," I admitted.

"Your parents fight?" Logan asked in a confused tone.

"Yeah... it's freaking horrible. I wish they could get that damn divorce already. They don't realize it's hurting Ty and I. What ever happened to you mom?"

"She died," Logan said plainly.

"I'm sorry," I said quickly. Dammit Rocky! Why you so stupid!

"Don't be," Logan said then asked,"Why does Ty hate me?"

"Because you get near me. He has never liked me near other boys. That's why I haven't had a boyfriend," I said.

"You haven't had a boyfriend?" Logan asked in a surprised tone.

"Nope," I shook my head.

"Why?"

"I don't think I can answer that very well," I laughed a bit.

"I mean why haven't a guy asked you out. You're amazing," Logan said. FUCK BUTTERFLIES! A whole entire zoo went through a rabid rampage in my stomach right now.

"Thanks," I said and tried to hide my blush... and failed.

"Awe," Logan teased,"Rocky has a crush on me."

"No I don't, Annie boy," I rolled my eyes.

"Did you just call me 'Annie boy'?" Logan asked in amusement,"Call me Rocky's boy instead."

"We aren't even dating. Also, we can't," I said.

"Why can't we date?" Logan asked.

"Because Ty and Cece hate you and will do anything to destroy us," I said seriously.

"Zam! You just scared me out of daydreaming in you in French class," Logan puffed.

"Daydream in Annie," I said to him.

"I have a question," Logan announced.

"What?"

"Are you jealous of Annie?"

Say no, say no, SAY NO RAQUEL!

"A bit."

Dammit! Looks like Rocky took over that one.

* * *

Star: Hey loves! We didn't tie Billy up in a chair and put tape on his mouth. No, not at all... WE UPDATED DAY AFTER DAY BECAUSE I LOVE YOU GUYS THAT MUCH FOR FOLLOWING AND READING MY CRAP! YAY! I was avoiding my other stories to be more honest xD I still love you guys a lot though! This one story is tons of fun!

Lilly: Plus we get to spend more time together. Just Star, Billy, and I. Not Leo Howard that's locked up in our closet. Nope. Not at all.

Star: Shut up, I think you're high. Anyways, the question of the day is-

Lilly: WHY YOU GUYS SO AWESOME!?

Star: I think she's high or drunk or something... Anyways, it's so freaking original, I deserve an award.

**What's your favorite color?**

**We love pink, grey, white, red, and black! **

~Star out


	8. Chapter 8 The Attack

Star: Hey! Star here! How's it goin', loves? Yay! I wasn't left hanging like an idiot and you guys actually told me your favorite colors. Anyways, I'm updating early because-

Lilly: WE HAVE FREAKING 5K VIEWS! -Ally dance-

Star and Billy: -Ally dance-

Mindy: Are they having seizures again?

Ringy: Who knows. -shrugs- Anyways... -reads note cards- What the fuck is this shit?

Mindy: -takes note cards away- Haha... Star's love letter to Leo Howard.

Ringy: Why is the address directed to the closet? O.o

Mindy and Ringy: -walks towards closet-

Star and Lilly: -tackle Mindy and Ringy-

Billy:... Since I'm the only one that's normal here, I might as well continue this. We do not own Shake it Up or any other mentioned trade marks. Thanks for reviewing! You make our day!

**WinterFairy7337: You my friend, are a fortune teller. :o Anyways, thank you! I hope you like the chapter.**

**HeatherCullen111: Fangirl moment! Thank you so much! ^.^ I'm glad you like my writing. Hope you like this chapter.**

**dessynaynay22: Blue rhymes with food... somewhat :P. Anyways, thanks for reviewing! **

**YouCanMakeMePiexoxo: Thank you so much! Hope you like this chappie as well. **

**kristinexoxo: Here's the update. I'm glad it's in your faves! :D  
**

**camilleRomance: I accidently grabbed my friends boob once xD It was so weird but we're both girls so we were like... Okay... Hey look, a wall. We're weird. Anyways, I have an awesome character for the robber already in plan. Hope you like the chappie!**

**6th Grader Moves: Is this my cue to start singing like an angel? Anyways, your review made me really happy c: I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Puprlekatz402: I KNEW IT WAS PURPLE! Sorry... Anyhow, I dunno. You'll have to scroll down and read... ZIP C:  
**

**Person OO: UPDATE! HERE! IT! IS! ENJOY! O.O  
**

**TarynRobertson: Awe! What are we awing about? o.o? Hope you like this chapter! **

**sawesome: Wait no more you shall! :p I make no sense.**

**poop: You reviewed 2 times. Wanted ya to know. Anyways, here the new chappie! Don't worry... some Rogan is gonna be happening slowly ;)**

**zstories77: Thank you! :-)**

**Lendiner: Sexiness is everywhere in this colorful world ;D. I hope you like his reaction.**

**LiamPayne-xoxo: Thanks you! Enjoy this one (:**

**i-am-who-i-am-4eva: Awesome user name! Lurve it! Anyways, glad you like the story! =^.^=**

**Guest: Thanks for reviewing! You my friend, are the amazing one. :)**

**Guest 1: Thank the world I'm not the only one x) I hope you like the chapter.**

**Seddie-Bat: Awesome user! Seddie will always be awesome! Just like pervy Logan xP **

**xSerenityIsn'tAlwaystheAnswerx: Thank you! :] I'm glad you like it.**

**16conroyc1: Here's the update! Hope you like it. ':P**

**loveit: Awe! Thank you so much! I'm glad you love it! **

* * *

**Logan's POV  
**

I didn't know how to react. Whatever I say, I'll probably piss of Rocky. Again. I just decided to be me, but I can't help but think she just might like me. Rocky might think I like Annie, but I really don't. I just told her I'd go on a date with her because Rocky told me we were never going to be a thing. Lately, I don't want to listen to Rocky.

"Zam! I knew it! Ooo, somebody's jealous," I laughed.

"Shut up and be mature," Rocky rolled her eyes,"they might hear us."

"Fine," I huffed and whispered,"but then why don't you just admit you like me?"

"Because I don't," Rocky denied for the hundredth time.

"Prove it."

"How?"

"Kiss me."

**Commercial break:**

**Gold fish! The snack that smiles back! **_As he watches you eat his friends and family, unable to scream. He can only smile as half if its body is crushed between your teeth. It's the only thing left he can fight back with. You can crush its body, but its smile ensures you that you cannot crush its spirit. _

**Back to the chappie!  
**

"If I kiss you-" I interuppted Rocky.

"You'll fall in love with me," I smirked,"unless you already did."

"Oh shut up," Rocky said.

"Well you aren't denying and you're still on my lap," I said. Rocky tried to get up, but I didn't let her. Rocky stopped struggling, huffed in annoyance, and crossed her arms over mine in annoyance. "You're still here."

"Well let me-" we heard a deep voice.

"Who's in here?"

Rocky froze in fear and started shivering. I felt one of her teardrops land on my arm.

"Shh," I whispered,"don't move. I think is mall security or something." I pulled her in protectively.

"Mall security."

"It's them," Rocky whispered and let out a sigh of relief. She got up, but I couldn't even recognize the voice. While Rocky was opening the door, I realized something. The voice didn't belong to anyone except the robber.

* * *

**Rocky's POV**

Once I heard that it was mall security, I automatically made a run towards the door.

"Rocky, wait," Logan said, I ignored him. "It's-" Once I opened the door, I saw a guy with a ski mask one. I screamed as he swung his gun at my head. I don't know what happened next because I fell and blacked out.

* * *

**Logan's POV**

I looked how Rocky fell to the floor,knocked out, as the guy hit her in the head. I automatically got up and punched the guy, his gun falling to the floor. The guy and I got in a fight. I was about to give out when I saw Rocky laying down on the floor. The guy kicked me in the back, but I got his arm, bend it, and threw him. At one point, he kneed me where the sun does not shine and I fell to the floor. The guy grabbed me and got his gun. I was about to get up, but he shot me in the stomach.

Pain. Deep, deep pain. I slowly looked at my stomach and blood was coming out quickly. I looked at the guy whose blue eyes looked cold and empty. I could make out a sly grin forming on his face. Rocky! I forgot about her. I looked over, but the pain took over me. The little I saw of her, was her head bleeding. I couldn't take it no more, I fell back and blacked out. I hope somebody comes to help us.

* * *

**Rocky's POV**** (I know. I've been changing the POV. Gimme a break.)  
**

"Rocky," I heard a voice,"please wake up." It felt so close but I heard it like it was so far away. What happened? I felt like I couldn't move. I couldn't feel my left leg. I tried to move it but it hurt. My head also hurt. What the heck happened? All of the sudden, memories of Logan and I in the closet came by and the robber. The robber hit me! What about Logan? Logan?! I started freaking out and my eyes opened wide. I saw Ty, Cece, my parents, and Flynn.

"She's awake!" Cece exclaimed,"Flynn, come with me to get the nurse." Cece and Flynn went out the room as I looked at my family. This is the closest we have been in a while.

"Are you okay?" Ty asked.

"Do you feel well?" Dad asked.

"Does anything hurt?" Mom asked. I could give a fuck about myself right now!

"Where's Logan?!" I yelled, making them flinch.

"Calm down, Raquel," Dad said,"you'll hurt yourself. You got a concussion and you can't freak out."

"WELL I'M FREAKING OUT RIGHT NOW!" I yelled in anger.

"Rocky!" Ty yelled,"Calm down." I crossed my arms and huffed.

"Tell us what happened," Mom said.

"Tell me where's Logan," I said in an annoyed attitude.

"Don't talk to your mother like that," Dad said. I rolled my eyes and stared at the door. Eventually, Cece, Flynn, and a nurse walked in.

"I need everyone to go outside," the nurse said. Mom was about to give me a kiss, but I gave her a glare that made her stop.

"What happened, Nancy?" I asked her. It was Nurse Nancy.

"You got hit in the head and got a concussion. You fell and your leg got bruised. You'll be okay," Nurse Nancy said.

"Where's Logan?" I asked.

"Didn't they tell you?" Nurse Nancy asked.

"No," I said,"they didn't want to tell me. Gosh, don't scare me! What happened?"

"He got shot in the stomach, lost a lot of blood, and fell in a comma."

* * *

Star: I swear, I wasn't even planning to have that happen. I never told you guys, but I never plan out my writing. I just let Lilly and Billy type on their own like whatever. I'm just here. IT'S MAGIC! YOU KNOW! NEVER BE-

Lilly: Okay, Mindy and Ringy are- Hey! How's it going readers!

Star: Okay... ANYWAYS! I just want you guys to know that I don't know where I'm going with this story. I'm planning to write it until marriage and kids or so. Basically, this is going to be a long as fuck. Unless it's a quick fu-

Billy: There's children reading!

Star: Whoops. Once again, this story is going to be long. High school, marriage, kids, death, and it ends. Thanks for the 5k views, lurve ya! Also, if I can get to 100 review by the next chapter, I'll make chapter 10 5k words! I know you can do it!

**Question of the day: What song are you hooked on right now?**

**I'm not asking for your favorite song since I probably won't get an answer. What song is stuck in your head and are you in love with right now. Us?**

**Here's to Never Growing Up- Avril Lavigne! **

**Little black star here!**

**~Star out**


	9. Chapter 9 Hospital Blues

Star: I know, I haven't updated in a week. I'm not going to be one of those authors that disappear for months then return with the excuse "I was busy" and shit like that. I'm going to plain out say it: I was fucking lazy.

Lilly: We're sorry c: (Not really. It was only a week.) Anyways, it was funny, people thought we were going to kill Logan. WTF people?

Billy: Anyways, we said if we got 100 reviews by this chapter, we'd make a 5k word long chapter.

Star: WE GOT FUCKING OVER 130 REVIEWS RIGHT NOW! OMHGSDBKGFJKHDAGFALKUJRGDFVBGSDFGSDH!

Lilly: She's way too happy. Anyways, it's going to be like forever to respond to over 30 reviews, so each time we're going to choose 5-15 reviews to reply. We don't want to have a long ass author's note, do we? If it's a simple "continue" "awesome" and such, we freaking lurve A WHOLE lot and thank you lots, but we won't reply. If it's a questionable and reply-able, we'll respond. Don't be offended if we don't reply, we still lurve you!

Billy: We don't own Shake it Up, any of the characters, or any other mentioned properties.

**WinterFairy7337: Trust me, I didn't expect to write either xD Here's the chappie.**

**GlitterGirl123: Please, go through my music, I have the weirdest things in there. I think whatever music you like yourself, it's awesome. I could care less what other people say about my music. :P Thanks for reviewing, I hope you like this chapter.  
**

**BeazyBobs: It's funny how you were the only one that knew Logan was actually going to survive xP People though I was going to kill him or something. I hope you like this chapter.  
**

**Rogan Forever: I like hugs O.O Here's the update.**

**HeatherCullen111: Hehe, that's what I was thinking about that too. :) **

**PurpleKatz402: -asks- c: Hehe, it's not Gunther. Anyways, I hope- OH MY FREAKING GOSH A KEYBOARD!  
**

**Guest 1: No. HE'S MINE FOREVER! :O! Enjoy the chapter.**

**camilleRomance: OFHSDAJKFBDJKSBFGAKDJSLBGRJSKHDVBFGNMRES! That's like one of my favorite songs, EVER! Okay, let me take a chill pill. -takes chill pill Dx- Don't worry, Logan ain't gonna die. Enjoy the chapter.  
**

**Lendiner: What would we do without Billy? I checked out her song, she's hypnotizing O.o She's cool though! Enjoy the chappie. **

**SassiBubble: OMHG! You just saved my life. I stared at that one word for a while because I knew it was wrong, but I didn't change it. Thanks for telling me. ^.^ I knew they were homophones (or whatever the phrase it. I actually asked my teacher for the thing, but she didn't know xD. Your review response it special.) or something, but I didn't. Thanks once again and I hope you like this chapter.**

**Snowtiger: Don't be ashamed, I crush on animated guys ALL the time :D. Thanks for reviewing on my story and I hope you like the chappie.**

**CheekyFellow: I lurve you too! You're review made me smile :) I don't know if it is real or not... hmm... mystery! Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Rocky's POV  
**

I was in my bed, pouting, and refusing to eat anything.

"Common, Rocky," Cece said and lifted up the spoon with "food" on it,"you gotta eat sooner or later."

"I'm not going to eat that," I said.

"It's vegetarian," Cece said.

"What is it?" I asked and scrunched up my nose.

"I dunno. Something from the cafeteria... oh. Yeah, I'll see if I could bring you a veggie burger from another place later," Cece said and put down the "food" on the table near me.

"How's Logan?" I asked her as I fiddled my thumbs.

"He's still in the coma," Cece sighed,"I didn't really it."

"Mean what? Oh! When you told him to go slip into something more comfortable... like a coma," I said to her. Oh the weirdness of this all. (Star: I swear in the name of Leo Howard, I didn't plan this.)

"Yeah," Cece slouched back in the chair next to my bed,"Mom and Jeremy should be here in a few hours. It's sad, mom never got to have a honeymoon." My parents were being responsible for Logan for the time being. He got surgery and all.

"What about her honeymoon with your dad?" I asked.

"I wouldn't call going to McDonald's after the wedding is called a honeymoon," Cece said. I shrugged and looked at the door. Deuce and Dina said they were going to be here soon. A few minutes passed, and they came in with pizza.

"Food!" I gasped and stretched my arms out. Deuce and Dina laughed and gave me a slice of the meatless pizza.

"I heard the food here was horrible," Dina said.

"I wouldn't even fall it food," Cece said.

"Do you guys have a napkin?" I asked them. Deuce and Dina both started looking through their sweaters. Gosh, these two were made for eachother. Eventually, they both got me a napkin. They all started eating and chatting.

"So do you know what happened or who shot Logan?" Deuce asked.

Cece slapped Deuce with a slice of pizza and said,"Don't ask her about it! She gets scared."

"It's fine," I sighed,"some guy robbed the store, we went in the janitor's closet, came out when we thought it was mall security, and I forgot the rest."

"Wow," Dina said,"that's sad. I heard he got into a coma."

"I know," I said within sniffs.

"Don't cry, Rocky," Cece said,"when you get out of the hospital, we'll have a sleepover."

"Yay! Sleepover!"

"You aren't invited, Deuce!" Cece and Dina said to him.

* * *

Ty and Mom were sitting on the chairs across the room. It was a strange silence, but I was grateful for it. I didn't want to talk to anyone. Dad was at work, and a police was going to come over to interview me. A couple of minutes later, a police officer came in.

"Hello," the guy greeted me. He looked like if he was in his early thrities and he seemed like a nice guy.

"Hi," I said softly.

"Can you two please leave the room?" the officer asked TY and mom. They nodded, got up, and left. "Hi again, I'm Officer Daryl, and I want to know what you remember about the guy. We want to have proof to lock him up in jail." I explained everything I remembered. I started crying a bit once I was done.

"Sorry," I said as I wiped away my tears.

"It's alright," the officer said,"I think this is good proof to lock him up. Bye." The officer left and I heard him talking to Mom as Ty came in. He sat in the chair next to my bed.

"Are you mad at me?" Ty asked me.

"No," I said,"I just don't want to talk."

"What were you and Logan doing the whole time in the closet?" Ty asked. I swear, I WILL CRUSH DEUCE!

"Talking," I said and looked at him. He was giving me the 'you-aren't-telling-me-everything look', and it was scary.

"Uh-huh," Ty glared at me.

"Okay fine! I was scared out of my mind, and I sat on his lap!" I said quickly.

"What!?" Ty looked at me in shock.

"I was scared," I said and grabbed my head as a shot of pain went through,"ow."

"You okay?" Ty asked me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"My head hurts a bit."

"Want me to get the nurse?"

"No, I'm okay."

"You get some rest. I'll see you later."

* * *

I was catching up on some homework when my parents came in the room with the doctor. They had huge grins. It was weird though, visiting hours are over.

"Good news," Mom said,"you're going to be released tomorrow."

"Joy," I plainly said.

"There wasn't any damage besides a bump on your head," the doctor said,"but we still want to keep you in for the night." I nodded and agreed, and they all went outside. I finished my homework and put it to the side after an hour. I looked at the clock. It was 9:40PM, and I'm sure nobody was out in the halls. I got the note Dina gave me, and made my way to the halls.

After a few minutes of teasing, Dina managed to get me Logan's room number. I'll probably get in huge trouble if they catch me since he isn't suppose to get visitors. I walked for a few minutes through the huge hospital. Room 907. After a getting lost in the dim halls, I finally made it. I entered quietly and shed a tear when i saw Logan. He was connected to a whole bunch on things. I went to his side, keeled down, and held his hand.

"Please wake up, Logan," I cried in whispers,"please. I need you here." I tightened my grip on his hands and cried even more. Gosh, I just want him to way up saying "ZAM!" already. I feel like this is my fault. I had to trust the damn guy! Good thing they caught him. Nobody wants to tell me more because of my injury. COMMON PEOPLE! He just hit me in the head unlike Logan here. I though... maybe if I kiss him like they do in the movies, he'll wake up? Nah.

After a while, I got up and gave him a kiss on his forehead. I felt him squeeze my hand, but that's the only movement he did. He probably twitched or something. Mental sigh. I heard footsteps coming quickly. I had to hide! I went in this supplpy closet and waited in there. I recognized Jeremy's voice along with Georgia's and a nurse.

"Is he going to make it?" Jeremy asked.

"He already did," the nurse said,"he just needs to wake up from the coma. He'll be alright. The bullet didn't hit any of his organs thanks to his rib cage. We fixed the rib cage during the surgery."

"That's good," Georgia said whit a sigh.

"How long until he w-wakes up," Jeremy's voice cracked.

"It could be one, two,three,four," the nurse said.

"How many what?" Georgia asked,"days, weeks, months, years."

"Maybe five," the nurse shrugged,"you guys have five minutes." The nurse walked out, and Jeremy and Georgia started talking. Georgia started comforting Jeremy who started crying.

"After his mom left us," Jeremy said,"I don't know if I could handle losing another person I love."

"It's alright," Georgia said,"he'll wake up."

I don't want to say what they were saying after that because they were talking about the really rated M honeymoon they were going to finish. I think I just threw up a tad.

* * *

The next evening, I was FINALLY released from the damn hospital. Even though I know I'll be far away from Logan, I still felt claustrophobic in my room. I took a shower and headed to Cece's house with my sleepover stuff. Dad wasn't going to let me go, but I convinced him it was a good way to forget the events. I went in through the fire escape. Inside was Cece, Tinka, and Dina.

"Hey, hey, hey," I greeted them.

"What is that putrid thing on your forehead, it's as big and pointy as Grandfather Hessenheffers ni-" Tinka was cut of by Cece.

"WE DON'T NEED TO KNOW ABOUT YOUR GRANDFATHER'S BREAST!" Cece yelled.

"Let's start the sleepover stuff," I rolled my eyes.

"We're still waiting for one more guest," Cece said. I looked at her in a confused manner.

"Knock knock," a voice behind the door chimed after I said that as if on cue. It seemed familiar. Cece went to the door and opened it.

A blonde walking in. That blonde, went by a name.

Annie.

* * *

Star: Who else is fa-reaking (Megan from Austin & Ally tone) for Love and War it Up! When I saw it my mind was like: GDSJHFGVAUKFGERAGFDHSFVKDSFbtgfdakvghsdfkjvglfhdjs vfhgAHDGFJHSadvKAJSFC

Lilly: My mind was way cooler and orginized.

Star: I'M BETTER THAN YOU!

Lilly: NO I AM!

Star: I'M EXTREME!

Lilly: I'M FUCKING AWESOME!

Star: TEAM STAR!

Lilly: TEAM LILLY!

Billy: Team Billy! ^.^

Lilly and Star: -look at Billy strangely and face palm-

**Question of the day: Team Star or Team Lilly! **

**I'M TEAM STAR BECAUSE THAT'S ME!**

**Lilly: I'M WAY BETTER THAN YOU! TEAM LILLY!**

**Billy: Team Billy! ^.^**

**Face palms. Face palms everywhere.**

~Star out


	10. Chapter 10 The Filler

Star: Here's the 5k word long chapter I owe you O.O

Mindy: Author's notes included!

Star: I'm surprised Lilly left you and Ringy to write the 5k chapter... wait... I'm not, never mind. Team Star won! Yay! I think it's because everyone is scared of Lilly. -_- Death threats and all.

Mindy:Haha, anyways! Some might know me, others might now, I'm Mindy!

Ringy: I'm Ringy!

Mindy and Ringy: We are the-

Star: You guys have a last name? I know Lilly got her last name from Billy and it's Penaflor, but I have no idea what her maiden name is.

Ringy: Neither do we. -shrug- We don't know our last names... weird.

Star: I'm sad. Anyways, these two are twins (like almost all hands are) and are Lilly's younger siblings. They take Lilly and Billy's place when they aren't here. Right now, I think Lilly is going to go find out if she's having twins or not. Also, what gender. Hey, did Lilly have a twin, or did Billy?

Mindy: We dunno. Lilly is years apart from us. We might have other siblings that ran away or died. Billy, who the heck knows about him? He was an evil person back then. Then he married Lilly and went into rehab.

Star: That's not what happened at all -o- Billy was evil back then and Lilly was the super hero to save the day. That's all. No rehab like the pencil sharpeners in my 5-6 periods.

Ringy: Their story is amazing.

Star: Yup, except Lilly and Billy started when I was in the fourth grade and I forgot half of the things I did with them xD

Ringy: We do not own Shake it Up, it's characters, or any other trademarks. Thanks for the reviews! We felt bad for not replying to everyone so we're going to give shout outs to those that don't get a reply. We lurve you guys that much!

**_Shout outs: Zebra x, Liam-Paynexoxo, Zebras345, Guest for 4/23/13, Guest for 4/24/13, Auslly4eva, and Rogan4evr_  
**

**squirtlepokemon215: The world will never know... Oh look at that, the answer is down below :) I'm that nice. **

**WinterFairy7337: Thank you c: Also, I saw your story Rocky and Logan, and I hope you continue to write it. It's a really good story.**

**HeatherCullen111: I love it, too! Thanks for understanding! :') Enjoy the chappie.**

**Guest 1: I'm going to say this one more time, Leo Howard is mine and I'm not afraid to hide him under my mattress to claim him c: Enjoy the chappie.**

**Purplekatz402: You're lucky Lilly ain't here :P Have you seen the episode? Want to cry with me? We can start a crying over Rogan type of group.**

**6th Grader Moves: -breaks everything with singing- Random Passerby said,"MAKE IT STOP O.o!" -cough- Anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

**Lendiner: Heck yeah I am! xD Enjoy the chapter.**

**camilleRomance: Did you see the episode? I'm sad :(. Don't worry about Lilly, I won't tell her. **

**snowTiger: Who gives a damn about the others, you believe what you love! I swear, set us up on that date, you will have an honorable mention. I don't know if you know but I thing Logan (Leo) is on vacation. He's not in my closet for sure O.O Just my alphabet and Catching Fire poster in there. **

**Guest88: You aren't alone. Have you seen the episode though? :'( Want to cry with me?**

**RoganNkebabs: I saw your video and you're an amazing dancer. Stay tuned for the bottom ;) Enjoy the chapter.**

**jackNkim4eva: I FUCKING LURVE YOU TOO! *o* Hehe, I have that problem too. I always seem to have the biggest fangirling probs in the night/morning. I saw your story and it's a great plot. The thing is I haven't watched Kickin' It and I'm not familiar with anything. Yeah, -shame face- Maybe you could get someone else to co-write with you. Sorry. Enjoy the chapter**

* * *

**Rocky's POV  
**(Star: This won't include much Rogan since Logan's in a coma. More Gece and Tynka! Yay! To say it better, it's just a filler. Nothing plotatious. That ain't even a word.)

"I invited Annie over since she's new to school and doesn't have any girl friends," Cece said.

I slightly waved at Annie as she came in. She set down her stuff and greeted me back. We all started watching a movie and Annie and I sat next to each other. Now or never, Rocky.

"I'm sorry about the mustard thing," I whispered to her.

"Don't worry about it," Annie said,"let's start all over. Deal?"

"Deal," I smiled at her. Gosh, she's so nice!

"So, Annie," Dina said,"is Annie your actually name or is it short for something?"

"It's really Annie," the blonde said as she tied her hair in a high ponytail. I stuffed my mouth with popcorn, so I wouldn't fan girl on how pretty she is with her hair up.

"What's wrong with you?" Cece asked me.

"Nwoshing," I said with my mouth my filled with popcorn.

* * *

**Cece's POV  
**

What was wrong with Rocky and Annie. They look like they can't look at each other or something. After a while, they look like buddies now. Mweh, whatever. I continued staring at the movie.

"Don't go in there. No. Why would you go to the kitchen! The killer is in there with knifes!" I started yelling at the screen.

"Cece shut up!" Tinka yelled. I threw a single popcorn at her and we watched the rest of the movie in a bit of peace. Dina was wearing her thing for her teeth. I forgot what it was called, and I don't feel like remembering. Tinka brought glow in the dark pajamas (of course) and had her hair down! Rocky was in cheetah pj's while Annie was in leopard pj's. When it comes to fashion, I can tell things apart.

When the movie was over, we started chatting with Annie.

"So, _Annie_," Tinka spat out her name with a scrunched up voice,"what are you to that unfashionable beanie wearing boy, Logan?"

"I'm his ex," Annie told us,"but we're still good friends. I moved to your guy's school because we moved to that area of the city."

"Blah," I looked at her,"how could you go out with that thing."

"Cece!" Rocky elbowed me on the side.

"Well he is a horrible looking," Tinka said.

"You two have no respect," Rocky told us.

"First thing we agree on," I smiled at her.

"Mweh," Tinka rolled her eyes.

"Let's paint our nails," Dina said.

"Yay," I clapped and got up,"let me go get the nail things."

* * *

**Tinka's POV  
**

When Rocky came back, I started painting painting my nails neon green since it matched with my glow in the dark PJs. After they dried, I took a drink from my water.

"So," Rocky told me in a mischievous,"what's going on with you and Ty?" I spit out my water.

"Hey," Cece yelled,"watch the popcorn."

"So you and Ty are dating or what?" Dina raised her eyebrow.

"What! That's preposterous! Me and Ty just have gone out on a date or two-" I paused when I realized what I just said.

"You have gone out on dates with him?!" everyone but Annie yelled at me. Poor girl was lost as a goat girl in the jungle under the horizon.

"Just some, no biggie," I told them with an eye roll.

"This is a huge biggie," Rocky yelled in a happy tone,"you're going out with my brother!"

"I am not his girlfriend," Tinka said,"I'm not sure if he likes me or if he is just playing a game."

"If it is a game, then what are you going to do?" Annie asked me, now getting in the conversation.

"I'm playing along either way," I shrugged.

"So you do like Ty?" Dina asked me.

"Mweh," I responded.

"All I know is that Ty does like you. He likes you a whole lot," Rocky said.

"How do you know?" I asked her in an interested tone.

"Because he turns red every time I tease him," Rocky said to me. If it weren't for Cece and others, I would so tell her about her and Logan. Let's just say Ty told me they had a tiny kiss. That tiny kiss, is going to help me take over the world! Mwuahaha! Okay, I'm exaggerating here.

"I'd shut up if I were you," I looked at her,"I know something about you." Rocky shut up right away.

* * *

It was eight, and these girls kept blabbing and blabbing like goats during execution day. All of the sudden, Ty and Flynn walked in. Just what I need, great.

"Hey, Tinkabelle," Ty said and sat next to me on the floor. All the other girls whistled and walked to the kitchen.

"We're going to get more popcorn," Rocky said.

"This is going to be a good show," Cece said,"if you know what I mean."

"What's up with them?" Ty asked them.

"It's a girl sleepover, sweetheart," I told him in a sarcasticish tone,"you aren't aloud to know."

"Woah," Ty said and eyes Annie,"who's that."

"Some girl named _Annie_, Logan's ex," I told him and scrunched up my nose when I said her name,"go for her you little swagger muffin."

"Why do people insist on callin' me that?" Ty sighed.

"So," Cece said and the rest came behind her,"what are you two talking about?"

"Ty is interested in some girl," I said.

"Haha," Dina said,"I just noticed Ty is the only boy here."

"'But there's only girl I want," Ty said and wrapped his arm around me.

"Awe," all the girls said.

"Okay..." I weirdly said.

* * *

Eventually, Ty left for home and left us all alone.

"Awe," Rocky said once he left,"he totally wants to date you!"

"Or just get in my pants... literally," I shrugged and put a lollipop in my mouth.

"Ty isn't like that," Rocky said.

"Oh yes he is," Dina said,"he ain't even a virgin anymore."

"WHAT!" Rocky yelled.

"Don't be surprised," Cece said,"we all knew he wasn't going to be the last virgin standing between us."

"What do you mean?" Rocky asked. Poor Rocky, she's so innocent and pure.

"Oh yeah huh," I said,"you aren't involved in our little games. It's best if you don't know."

"I'm so confused right now," Rocky said

"It's okay you little retard," Cece patted her head,"you'll understand someday."

"You guys!" Rocky whined,"tell me."

"No," I told her.

"Mweh, I don't care," Rocky said then paused for a moment before tearing our ear drums,"I DO CARE!" (Star: Vanessa, who does this remind you of? Don't know? Look in a mirror.)

_One perverted explanation later about how they're in a competition to see who loses their virginity the last._

"Poke," Annie said and poked Rocky in the shoulder. Poor girl couldn't handle this. Rocky's eye was twitching and she slowly got up, and she went to the restroom.

"We shouldn't have told her," I said simply and studied my nails.

"Well," Dina shrugged,"she wanted to know."

"She'll get over it," Cece said as she repainted her nails.

"Let's watch another movie," Annie said. We all shrugged, and Cece put on another movie.

* * *

The next day, I took a cab home. I went inside my room and set my stuff down. I sighed and thought of Ty. I didn't know what was about that boy that made me feel... Special. I hope he knows that if it's a game, I won't give a damn. I'm going to play the game and win. It's not like we'll ever be anyways. It's strictly forbidden. I went to Gunther's room but he wasn't there.

"Mama!" I sang as I entered the kitchen."Where's Gunther?"

"He went all dressed up. He just said something about meeting up with his "little cookie" in the park," Mother said as she washed the decorated plates. Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no! He can't be anything with Cece. HE CAN'T! I changed in under 30 minutes, put my hair in a bun, and rushed to the park. I crashed into Ty on the way there.

"Hey, Tinkabelle," Ty said.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was on my way to see you."

"You want Father to kill you?"

"No! I just wanted to see your pretty little face."

"Ty, I have no time for this. I have to go."

"By the way. I don't want to get in your pants. I want to get in your heart. I like you a lot." Did... Did he just confess to me?

"Ty-" I was interrupted by a peck on the lips. It lasted a second but it seemed forever for me.

"See ya later, Tink," Ty said and walked off.

"Wait, Ty," I said and he turned around quicker then light,"I like you too."

* * *

**Cece's POV  
**

After arguing on the phone for 20 minutes, I agreed to meet up with Gunther. What did he want? I sat on a bench and waited.

"Hello bay-bee," Gunther greeted me and sat next to me.

"What did you want?" I asked him.

"I heard you still like me," Gunther said while licking his thumb and then rubbed his eyebrow,"I mean, who can forget this."

"Me!" I said and imitated his action,"I can resist this."

"Sure you can, little cookie," Gunther smirked. He totally knows I can't.

"What did you even want? " I asked him.

"I wanted to ask you out on a date."

"You're kidding , right? "

"Why would I lie about something like this? I'm cruel but common. I ain't no King Grandpa Hessenheffer."

"I don't know." I said when all of the sudden, Gunther got up and started walking away.

"I'll pick you up at seven."

What just happened? Oh you know, good ol' Gunther Hessenheffer asked me out on a date. No biggie... WHAT AM I GOING TO WEAR?!

* * *

"Rocky!" I came screaming into her apartment.

"She's in her room," Rocky's mom told me without looking up from her book. Blah. Books. I ran into her room and saw her reading a book. What is wrong with these people?!

"GUESS WHAT?!" I screamed.

"What?" Rocky asked me as she set her book besides her.

"Gunther asked me out on a date," I said.

"That's great! What's the problem?"

"I need help choosing what to wear! Come to my house and let's see what I have."

"Let's go then!" Rocky and I went to my house and into my room. I started throwing things at the bed where Rocky was sitting.

"To ugly. Too flashy. To girly. Too perky. Too sexy... put that on the maybe pile. Too glittery," I started saying as I looked through my closet and threw things at Rocky and the bed. I turned around and Rocky was nowhere in sight. "Rocky?"

"Under here," Rocky said and started digging her way out of my clothes,"you have way too many clothes."

I gasped,"Rocky, how can you have too much clothes?"

"True, true," Rocky tilted her head to the side,"now let's choose this outfit of yours. Where's Gunther taking ya?"

"I dunno. He didn't even let me agree. He just said he'll pick me up at 7. Knowing him, probably some sort of cultural building under the stars or something," I shrugged.

"You should take this one with this one over it," Rocky said holding up that sexy black tank top and a cute red over shirt.

"With this skirt?" I said and picked up a slightly ruffled skirt.

"Those combat boots would look cute," Rocky said and pointed across the room.

"Okay," I said,"we got the outfit figured out. You choose some accessories while I take a shower."

"Deal."

* * *

**Tinka's POV**

I was alone in my apartment with Ty. Mama left to the store, and Papa was at work. I was a having a little tinsy winsy make out session with Ty on the couch. Calm down, we're home alone and fully dressed. Not home alone and fully naked. I can't let him in my pants. (Star: That sounded so much cooler in my head before I wrote it O.O -facepalm-)

We eventually had to do an evil deed called breathing and Ty and I pulled apart. Ty was hovering over me on the couch, with both of his hands on both sides of me, holding him up. We were both breathing hard and staring into each others eyes. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in again. We suddenly heard a click.

"Well, well, well," Gunther smirked with his camera help up at us as we quickly separated,"isn't little miss soon to be Mrs. Princess cheating on her prince?" He did not just say that. He did not!

"What does he mean?" Ty asked me and paused,"You're engaged?!"

"What else would it mean?" Gunther asked him.

"Get out," I said and stated crying. I was just sitting straight like a princess should, letting the single tears ruin my eye makeup.

"Tin-" I interrupted Ty.

"Please. Just leave," I said quivering a bit.

"Bu-"

"JUST LEAVE!" I screamed.

"You heard the engaged princess, leave," Gunther teased him. Ty gave me a disappointed look before he left. That look will probably be the last I ever see of him. Once the door shut, I looked up at Gunther.

"Why would you do that to me?" I asked him.

"Sister twin," Gunther said,"it's for your own good. The less you're in love with Ty Blue, the more you can focus on the royal family." Everyone tells me that. It's for the royal family. I know we are royal blood, but what about my feelings? Doesn't royalty always get what they want? I guess they do... after the deed is done. That deed won't go completed without risking my entire life into it. Screw the royal family. Screw my family.

"I just found a week ago when you came back, and I found out about Grandfather's cursed message! It's too late, Gunther. I fell for Ty Blue!"

"Well forget about him, sister twin! You need to forget about him! You're engaged!"

"It's not like I want to do this!"

"Too bad, sister twin! Either you marry that guy or it's the end of our family. You have no choice!"

"You know, brother. I never thought I'd say this," I said and looking him directly in the eyes,"I hate you."

* * *

**Cece's POV**

"It's already 7 o'clock with ten minutes," Rocky told me.

"He's just running late. You know Gunther and his clothes and his hair and stuff," I said repeating the word 'and' as much as possible.

"True. True," Rocky said and agreed.

"Why so dressed up?" Flynn came into the living room.

"Nothing that you need to know about," I said.

"You're going on a date, aren't you?" Flynn said.

"Tell mom and I will hide your hair gel," I warned him.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Flynn blurted out and ran to his room.

"That's what I thought," I said with a glare. It was 7 thirty already.

"Maybe he'll come busting in with roses and sweat because he was late?" Rocky guessed.

"To be honest," I said,"I have _never _seen Gunther sweat."

"That's so true," Rocky agreed. We started watching TV and the minutes passed like if they were years. It was already nine. The best thing the guy could do is call me and say it was some sort of sick joke day back in his old country. What the heck was wrong with him.

"I doubt he's going to show up," I sighed and started wiping the tears that started to form,"this was a waste of an outfit and lipstick."

"Tears, don't forget the tears," Rocky added.

"Gee," I smiled at my best friend,"thanks for being so honest."

"No problem," Rocky said and checked her watch,"I have to go."

"Bye," I said to her as she went out the fire escape. I wonder if she knows there's something us normal people use called a door?

* * *

**Rocky's POV  
**

I entered the house, and saw Ty laying down on the couch, face down and groaning,"Why?! Why Dammit!"

"What's wrong?" I ask him as I sat down on his back.

"Get off me," Ty said and struggled a bit.

"Tell me what's wrong, then."

"No."

"Fine then. I shall declare the fact that the back of your shirt shall now smell like bottom."

"Fine," Ty said and I got off him. He sat up, and I sat next to him.

"Talk to me, big brother," I said.

"Well you know Tinka right?"

"Who that girl who always wears glitter. Yes Ty, I'm only on a TV show with her and in three classes with her."

"She's engaged."

"YOU PROPOSED TO HER! TY! YOU GUYS ARE TOO YO-"

"Chill, Rocky. She's engaged to some guy I don't know. I thought we had something," Ty sighed and put his hands on his face.

"Are you going to cry?" I asked him.

"No," Ty's voice cracked a bit. Fudge, maybe Ty actually didn't just like a girl. Maybe he fell in love with her.

* * *

**Love's POV... LOLZ (Laughing out loud... zebras?) just kidding (I hate zebras). Gunther's POV (Star: This is going to be hard to right so bare with me.)**

Did... did my sister twin just tell me... _that_. We have never really fought. Excluding the time she wanted to wear pom poms on our hair, and I wanted to wear Cheerios. Other than that, why would my sister twin tell me those hurtful words. That boy... Ty Blue. It's all his fault! Well, I paid him the first $50 on their first date. Tinka's mind was different since then. She wouldn't stop blabbing about the date in the pickle museum under the moonlight and how they danced. I don't feel like doing anything right now, so I think I I'll take a nap.

I woke up and saw it was eleven in the night. Great, Tinka is probably too mad to design our outfits for the next day. I thought about something. I feel like I was forgetting something... something stupid and red... OH SHIT! OH SHIT! (Star: Haha, imagine Gunther saying shit in his accent?) I forgot to feed our fox. It was a weird little charmer. It sleeps with our cats, but his food is special. His name was Gregorio. Why? Because it's a cool name.

I got up and got the red meat in the fridge. Blah! Who could eat this. I will always prefer goat meat. I went inside the gold room we had set up for them The kittens and cats were curled up in a huge pyramid with he fox on top. How cute. I picked up the fox from the top and put it in front of the bowl. I put in the red meat and watched it eat. It reminded me of something... someone.

FUCKITY, FUCK, FUCK! My date with Cece! (Lilly: Don't forget to say it with the accent. It makes you feel cheerful.)

* * *

I ran and ran to the apartment buildings. Okay Gunther, no need to loose your cool. I front doors of the building were locked. Dammit. Well, I had no choice.

"I'll see you in a little bit, my love," I said to my sweater as I set it down and started climbing the fire escapes. I eventually found my way to Cece's window. I knew it was hers because is had princess stickers on the window. I recognize them from the last time I was in her room. Don't ask about that. That is my dirty little secret. I tapped on it.

Nothing. I knocked a bit harder.

Still nothing. I tried to open it, and I succeeded. I need to remind Cece to lock her windows in the night or a creep might come inside. (Billy: -cough- Creep -cough-) I steadied myself on the floor and walked towards her bed.

"Cece," I said and shook her. She rolled over, and I could see her face. She had makeup all over her face. I'm such a horrible person. This has been the worst day of my entire life. I made her cry. Her. Cecelia. Cece. I thought for a while. I had a genius way to wake her up. I hovered over her and tried to wake her up. She started waking up.

"Huh?" She wondered as she looked in my face,"Just another Gunther the Creep in my room dream. Can you hurry up and say all those cheesy things you usually do like in my other dreams and day dreams and let me wake up and then go back to sleep again?"

"Cece," I told her,"this isn't a dream."

"Huh?!" she yelled and pushed me off her.

"So my little cookie has some muscle," I said to her with a smile,"also lower your tone, people might here us." There was suddenly a knock on the door.

"In my closet," Cece mouthed to me and pushed me in the closet. It was awfully crowded in here. Oh, a glitter shirt.

* * *

**Cece's POV  
**

What the heck was Gunther doing here?! Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. I opened it. It was Flynn... holding a... scissors... safety scissors?

"Seriously, Flynn?" I questioned him,"If there was an attacker you were going to cut them with scissors. Then all of the sudden, don't worry man. They're safety scissors."

"We're home alone," Flynn told me,"Mom and Jeremy won't leave the hospital, or they just want to finish their honeymoon in a hotel something."

"You do know what people do on honeymoons, right?" I looked at him plainly.

"Duh, have a doughnut eating contest," Flynn said casually,"I'm going to bed." My poor, innocent, little brother.

"Get out of here," I whispered as I sat down in front of the vanity. I started wiping off my ruined face with some wipes,"my closet and my room."

"I'm sorry Cece," Gunther said to me,"Tinka and I got in a fight and I forgot."

"Really? You think I'm going to believe you and Tinka fought?" I rolled my eyes as I tossed the wiped into the trash.

"Would I ever lie about something this bad?" Gunther looked me in the eye. I quickly turned away.

"No," I sighed,"it's too late, Gunther. It's night already."

"So," Gunther shrugged and grabbed my hand,"we can still go where I had our date planned out."

"No." Gosh, was I an idiot to think he was gonna take no for an answer.

* * *

"I can't believe you're actually doing this," I said to him as I had my hands tied behind my back. After some butter, cheese, rope, some tape, returning for his jacket, and whisper yelling, he managed to kidnap me.

"You didn't think I was going to just leave you there, did you, bay-bee?" Gunther asked me as he walked me down this path. The Chicago street lights were lighting up our way, so I wasn't that scared.

"I was crossing my fingers," I said sarcastically and kept walking,"where are we going?"

"To the lake and to stare at the stars," Gunther said to me.

"How cheesy," I said with a small smile. I was actually really happy with it. It was soooo romantic!

"Not cheesy, romantic," Gunther said. We walked for another minute or so.

"Oh em gee," I gasped at the lake. It looked so pretty in the moonlight. I asked him,"Can you please untie me?"

"Sure," Gunther said and went behind a tree and retrieved a basket. While he was doing this, I realized I was only in a black tank top and some short shorts. Well, this was embarrassing. At least it wasn't cold. He came back with scissors and cut me free. While smacking my butt at the process.

"Pervert," I mumbled.

"Qwenqwasha," Gunther mumbled back.

"What does that mean?" I asked him.

"It's best if you don't know," Gunther winked at me. I shrugged and sat in front of the lake, admiring it. Gunther came by with a blanket, and he wrapped it around us. It was so soft. Gunther wrapped his arms around me, and I tensed up a bit. I leaned on him and closed my eyes with a relaxed sigh. All before Gunther and I did something special that night. It was _really _special. Let's just say, I woke up half naked.

* * *

**Rocky's POV**

I woke up to Georgia at our door, yelling and asking for Cece. I got up, slipped some jeans on, and went outside.

"Rocky," Georgia practically screamed,"where's Cece?! She isn't home yet, and she didn't even sleep at home."

"I don't know," I said and started freaking out a bit too. Gosh, I knew one a day a creep was going to crawl in through her window. Georgia and I went to her apartment and see if Cece got home yet. At 9AM or so, she finally got there. With Gunther.

"LISTEN YOUNG MAN!" Georgia started screaming,"NEXT TIME YOU TAKE CECE OR DO WHAT YOU HAVE DONE WITH HER... I. Will. Kill. You." Gunther ran off while we stared at Cece.

"What's wrong?" Cece asked us.

"You spent the whole night with that boy!" Georgia said,"That's the problem!"

"Not the whole night. We left at eleven," Cece said. Georgia's phone rang.

"I have to run, girls. Cece, we're going to have a very important talk later. I am so disappointed in you," Georgia said and left out the door.

"What was that all about?" Cece asked me.

"You did... it... with Gunther!" I yelled at her.

"WHAT!" Cece made a horrified face,"That would NEVER happen, Rocky! Me and Gunther... having... sex?!" She was lying or she was a very good actress.

"Then what's that white stuff on your shirt?" I asked her.

"Yogurt," Cece quickly repsonded.

"Yeah," I raised my fingers and quoted,"_yogurt_."

"I'm serious!"

"Tell your mom that because the way you came in. It looks like you and Gunther had a very rough night if you know what I mean."

"I think that sleepover thing got to your head. Either way, I didn't have sex with him!"

"Sure," I said sarcastically,"whatever. Yogurt. Psh, really?"

"IT'S YOGURT!"

* * *

Star: DONE! Here's your filler. You think it's yogurt? Chapter ten! Yay! Anyone saw Love & War it Up? Want to start a crying club where we mourn about it? No? Okay :c

Mindy: Sorry we took so long. We started writing this a long time a ago and just finished. We finally got Star's computer fixed. It had technical surgery. It has been an interesting week. It's gonna get more interesting now that we're gonna learn about the human reproduction system in class. AKA sex. O.o

Ringy: We shall forever be scarred. Anyways, check out this video on Youtube called  magic one direction ft kaelyn girao (KaeG). It's one of our readers. She's a great dancer. Go check it out.

Star: We have new fun stuff at the end. Now we have a recommended song of the day! Yay! It has nothing to do with the chapter or story. Just recommended. Also, we're going to have a contest in the next chapter. See you guys later!

Song of the day: Here's 2 Us ~ Victorious Cast ft. Victoria Justice

**Question of the day: Have you read any good books lately. Literally books. Not fan fictions or anything online. Unless you bought a real book online...  
**

**I recommend Leap Day: A Novel by Wendy Mass. One of the best books I've read.**

~Star out


	11. Chapter 11 Realize

Star: Hey! Star here! I freaking lurve all you guys, my little Starkers! Starkers are naked people... I could be naked while writing this and you wouldn't know this. ;)

Lilly: I'M NAKED!

Star: You're hand. You're always naked unless it's Winter and we have gloves. /(-_-)

Lilly: You ruin the moments. :P

Star: Like Disney channel ruins my heart. First they break up Rogan, now THEY HAVE THE FUCKING NERVE TO BREAK UP AUSTIN AND ALLY! Sorry, it's just that I'm pissed at a kid's show channel xP

Billy: We don't own Shake it Up. Just a heartbroken Star. If she has a heart...

Star: I have a heart! It's just very cold and lonely right now... :\

**Shoutouts: squirtlepokemon215 (awesome username), Rogan, Reading Gal, I'm a big star, camilleRomance, Rogan4evr, Guest. Lurve you guys!  
**

**WinterFairy7337: I'm glad you don't mind it's gone for a bit :) I really like to write other things once in a while. That's just me talking. Anyways, I can't wait for your story's update. -fangirling- Enjoy this chapter.**

**Lendiner: Don't start me on The Hunger Games! I read ALL the books. I watched the movie and can't wait for the Catching Fire movie. I actually have a "Submit Your Own Tribute" (SYOT) on my profile if you want to submit. Great, I'm self-advertising xP. ANYWAYS, glad you liked the chappie.**

**HeaterCullen111: You misspelled your user? It says Heater xD I love heaters... random Star fact. Anyways, I think Flynn's innocence is pure and cute to write xP. Heck, look at the recommended song of the day. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Guest1: Too many good fanfics, not enough time. Dx. Enjoy the chappie.**

**Guest88: I'm honestly up to the mood for starting one up now O.O Enjoy the chappie.  
**

**Purplekatz402: I like cats. Even though I have three dogs, never owned a cat in my life :\. Anyways, we will never know if she will say the truth. Just kidding! I know because I'm writing. You'll find out soon. **

**jackNkim4eva: You're reviews always make me smile c: I'm glad you really like this story. Makes me all fuzzy inside when I hear it from people. I'm actually planning to watch Kickin' It on Netflix... someday. Trust me, every time I update. School decides to be easy. When I don't, school get all bitchy on me. -glares at school building- Enjoy the chappie.**

**Snowtiger: I DO NOT LIVE IN NARNIA! It's _not_ a hint that Leo Howard has now been transferred to my wardrobe. Here's the update.**

* * *

**Rocky's POV  
**

It's been two weeks. TWO DAMN WEEKS! Two weeks of what? Since the accident. I went to the jury and made sure the guy was in jail. I never went face to face or was in the same room as him. Who knows what will happen after this. I'm pretty scared in my life. What if he comes back? I dunno. All I know is that Logan is still in the coma. Doctors don't know when he's going to wake up. I've been going to the hospital a lot lately. I really want him to wake up. To hear him laugh. To see his smile. Oh! To see those dreamy brown eyes. WHAT ARE YOU THINKING, ROCKY?!

"What are you thinking, Rocky?" Cece popped me out of my imagination.

"Just worried in Logan," I sighed and tapped my fingers on the counter.

"We are all," Cece sighed,"let's go shopping! We just just got our paychecks!"

"We just got back from Shake it Up," I whined.

"Then let's go online shopping!" Cece squealed.

"Fine," I sighed. Cece went for her laptop while I waited. Gunther suddenly came in. "What are you doing here?! If Cece's mom see's you, she'll murder you for deflowering Cece!"

"Why do people claim that? I in no such way "deflowered" Cece. I am a gentlemen that doesn't believe in sex before marriage," Gunther claimed.

"Explain the stain on her shirt," I said.

"Easy," Gunther said,"yogurt."

"Yeah," I said and quoted with my fingers,"yogurt."

"It's true!"

"Hey Gunther," Cece greeted him and sat down. She quickly got up again and stared at him. "What the heck are you doing here?! My mom is police officer!"

"I know, bay-bee," Gunther said,"but I had to come see you."

"Please," Cece laughed,"you won't see another day if you don't leave!"

"What goin-" Georgia walked into the room. She went to a drawer in the corner and got out a tazer. "GET OVER HERE, PRETTY BOY!"

"Run Gunther!" Cece and I yelled. Gunther ran out of the apartment, but Cece's mom followed him.

"Is he going to be alright?" I asked Cece.

"My mom versus Gunther," Cece thought,"I think the answer was obvious." Actually, it wasn't. I just kept the thought in my head, or Cece was going to make a bet. I don't see how the fudge Cece is so calm. It's weird. Well, Cece is a bit dense so yeah. We looked through a whole bunch of websites and bought nothing. Literally. Nothing. Zip. Nada. I got bored, so i told Cece I was going to go out for a walk. I lied.

* * *

I quietly entered Logan's room. He was still in the damn coma. When is he going to wake up? I've been too distracted on Shake it Up, I can barely learn the moves. You know how bad it is? CECE IS TUTORING ME! Yep, that bad. The guilt of opening the door still follows me. You know when they say,"When one door closes, another one opens?" This time, it was very, very bad door. I hope the guy rots in jail or something. You know, turns into a pile of crap.

I sat at the end of the bed and stared at him. He looked so innocent and quiet right now. I wonder if I kiss him, he'll wake up saying "zam", and then we'll argue, I'll defend myself, and then the nurse will run in saying no yelling, then she'll faint because Logan is awake, and then Logan and I will freak out... seems like a good plan. OMM! I've been hanging out with Cece my whole life and her 'retardness' is starting to rub off on me!

I looked at Logan for a brief second when I realized what I felt. It's true.

You don't realize how much you love something until it's gone.

* * *

Star: -Trish voice- Guess who was suffering with a tad of writer's block! Sorry it's a short chappie. REALLY short. It's just hard to advance the story with Logan in his comma and everything. I'm going to fit some Tynka and Gece next time. I'm too lazy to go back and fix this xP

Lilly: Hey, Star, Leo claims there's Narnia o9n the other side of the wardr- HELLO READERS!

Star: I COULD BE NAKED WHILE WRITING THIS AND YOU WOULDN'T KNOW IT! :D Are you distracted?

Billy: I think they're scarred... or getting torches and going to search every wardrobe in search of Leo.

**Recommended song of the day: Innocence ~ Avril Lavigne**

**Question of the day: Does it make me creepy if I have pictures of people. Like not family or friends, in general people I'm not close to and don't talk to often. I know them in real life and everything... **

**Does it make us creepy?**

Star: The Leo in a wardrobe scene...um... I COULD BE WATCHING YOU IN MY STALKING CAMERAS WHILE WRITING THIS AND YOU WOULDN'T KNOW IT!

~Star out


	12. Chapter 12 Radiant World

Star: Hey! Star here? Can you believe I've never seen Kickin' It until today? NOT ONCE. I got on Netflix and started watching it. Not too into the show but it is cool. Maybe I'll make a Kick story... or Jerry x OC? I dunno. I freaking love Jerry/Mateo Arias though. Leo Howard looks so freaking cute in season one. I only made it through 5 eppies before I started cleaning the house... voluntarily.

Lilly: I think my pregnancy mood swings are affecting us. Badly.

Star: No shit. At least we still have room in our closet. Mateo Arias is really cute... not that I'm planning to kidnap him or anything. What?! Nah!

Billy: I'm surprised you haven't already.

Lilly: We don't kidnap celebrities at all!

Star: Just rape them c:

Lilly: Then return them safely to the clos- I mean homes. We return them to their homes. :D

**Shout outs for: Nobody. I'm going to reply to all reviews today. :)**

**squirtlepokemon215: Awe, thank you xP Enjoy the chapter.**

**HeatherCullen111: What an odd nickname. Cx It's cool though. Anyways, here's the update. Enjoy.**

**LoveSpy: I also spy on people who are in relationships. I have no life. Or love life. :c Enjoy the chappie!**

**WinterFairy7337: Thank you soooooo much for the idea. This update probably wouldn't have existed without you! Here's the chappie.**

**jackNkim4eva: Hey internet BFF! I actually started watching Kickin' It today. It's a cool show. I'm planning to watch it from the very first episodes and so on. So it might take a while :P I'm on eppie 5. I actually woke up with your review. It was a strange day... Anyways, me name is a mystery! DUN DUN DUN! Enjoy the chappie.**

**Guest88: I know! Disney channel is evil O.O What if the villains took over?! OMM! We have to go save everyone! Enjoy the chappie. **

**camilleRomace: It is odd... I'm odd... it stands for. Oh My Miranda. I had a hare named Miranda and we... we had an interesting pet/owner relationship. I hope you enjoy the chappie. ;)**

**Purplekatz402: No! I locked my doors O.o! I also ate the key so... ANYWAYS, Davis is all yours. I'll kidnap him for you and send him to your house in a little box with a bow and everything. Enjoy the chappie.**

**guest1: What is sad is that while reading your review I was like "YEAH! YEAH WE WILL! YE- Oh. It was just a joke." I was taking your review very seriously. It's not like we're still going to do this. c: Enjoy the chappie.**

* * *

**Logan's POV (Star: HUGE, HUGE, ELEPHANT TIMES A BILLION TIMES LARGE THANKS TO WinterFairy7337! Gave me this idea! Thanks so much!) **

_One month later  
_

It's been a month and a half. I couldn't move. I was stuck in this endless dream. I couldn't wake up from it. Was I dead? Was this how it was in the afterlife? Because if it was, it was awesome. I could just poof up whatever the heck I wanted. Skateboard. Zam! I had one right under my feet. It didn't work on Rocky though... or Cece's grave. What? I had to try. It was weird here though. I was completely alone. I could go anywhere, do anything I wanted, and nothing happened. Like I just said though, I was all alone in this huge world. Sometimes when I go to bed (it was like living in real life), I had dreams. Dreams in a dream! Unless I was dead. Then obviously-... I don't know how to finish this sentence.

Sometimes I would try to wake up. You know, sit in a manifested chair with a constipated look on my face. Nothing. I'd go out in the streets and do everything I've ever wanted. Like skate right in the middle of the streets or skate in the freeway. I actually felt breezes. Like an air vent. I would hear voices to. My dad, Georgia, and strangers. All persuading me to wake up. Then there was the one that broke me:

Rocky's crying.

She would just start talking and in mid-sentence, she'd break out crying. There was always some sort of strange feeling on my hand. Like if she was holding it. I liked it. I just hated that the whole time, her crying was ringing through my head. Eventually, she's stop and I wouldn't hear her again until the next day. I really missed her radiance.

Right now, I'm looking out the window. I like it here. I'd want to stay, but I'd want to stay with Rocky. This could be our own little world and stuff. I stood up and decided to go to her house. Even though it was obviously empty. I walked through the walls until i got there. That's what got me hooked to this place.

The walking through walls part. Of course, the occasionally floating I do.

I got there and saw pictures of the family. I got a picture of Rocky where she was smiling. She was so beautiful. I missed her a lot. I just liked this place a little too much. I went back to my house with the picture. What? It's not creepy keeping a picture of someone. It's odd! But not creepy... right? I was getting tired, so I went to bed with Rocky's picture on the bedside drawer. I wonder what dream was going to happen today.

_I was in a room with wooden floors, logged walls, a single rocking chair, and a crying woman in the corner. It was the cabin I used to come to in the Summer. The woman in the corner looked a lot like my mother. She turned around. Her eyes were red in the, and her brown hair was a mess. She was as pale as a ghost. She is a ghost. To me she is._

_"L-Logan," she whispered and took shaky steps towards me._

_"Stephani ," I said and took a step back._

_"Why do you deny me? I'm sorry I left. I had to," she said and took more steps towards me._

_"You didn't have to," I said and kept walking away from her,"you chose to leave us."_

_"I love you, Logan. You know that. I'm your mother. I'm suffering because of my actions. I miss you so much," she said and melted down on the floor, crying. _

_"You didn't think, mom."_

_"Y-you called me mom."_

_"That's only a title you know."_

_"I love you, Logan. You're my son."_

_"I hate you."_

_"DON'T SAY THAT!"_

_"But I do! You taught me how! It's your actions that caused them! You promised so many things, and you never kept them. You're dead. You're gone. I don't care about you at all. To me, you could go die in a freaking hole!"  
_

_"Logan! I'm so sorry."_

_"Do you think I care now? It's been years. You think I care about your damn apologies now?!"_

_"Maybe if-"_

_"NOTHING! I won't ever accept your apologies! You just say it at random! You think it works that way? No, it doesn't! I'm out of here." I started walking to the door, just hoping it will get me out of this cabin. I knew I was crying. Crying very hard.  
_

_"I love you, son."_

_"I am not your son. You are not my mother. We aren't related in any form or way anymore."  
_

I woke up from it. I actually felt her there, though. It's very possible to share a dream with a person. Maybe Stephani and I shared that dream. Stephani is mom. She's dead. Why should I forgive her? I think I'm ready to leave this place.

* * *

**Rocky's POV**

I was sitting on the edge of of Logan's bed. He was crying. What the heck? People can cry during comas? This was creepy.

"Logan?" I said and scooted up. I grabbed his hand. "Why are you crying? Don't cry." I felt his grasp. I tried to move my hand, but it didn't move. He was holding it. Logan was holding my hand! Wait... LOGAN IS GRABBING MY HAND! Okay, Rocky. Calm down. This is good. No need to freak the freak out. (Victorious? Anyone?) Then something happened.

Logan opened his eyes!

"L-Logan? You're awake! Oh my gosh!" I started smiling like an idiot.

"Logan? Who's Logan? Who are you?"

"D- Don't you remember me? It's me, Rocky."

"I don't know you."

Oh crap. I think Logan lost his memory.

* * *

Star: Hey! Another short chapter. It was partially inspired by the book Radiance by Alison Noel. I finally finsihed it. It's a book that I've been trying to finsih since the fifth grade xD Also, WinterFairy7337 gave me the idea of Logan communicating with his mom. So go and thank her! I just wanted to update now because my computer is being buggy. So it was this update today or never. It might take a while to update. I've been a bit depressed lately.

Lilly: Wait. You just make Logan loose his memory and author note like nothing happened.

Star: Oh shut up! It's one of the reasons I'm depressed... I'm depressing myself xP

Lilly: Yay! You're sad!

Star: -_- I'm hiding Leo from you tonight.

Lilly: I have chips.

Star: So what movie should we watch tonight?

Lilly: Star... We're live.

Star: Remember readers: I know where you live. You live on planet Earth. The best planet in the world.

**Recommended song of the day: Worldwide ~ Big Time Rush**

**Quote of the day: What doesn't kill you... usually kills you on the second attempt ~ Mr. Eugene Krabs**

**Fact of the day: Everyone at one point was the youngest baby on Earth- the greatest planet in the world!**

**Question of the day: What's your horoscope sign? Do you believe in them?**

~Star out


	13. Chapter 13 F & U

Star: Hey! Star here! ONGFDSJKGBFSJKJHGBJSFB DGFKGNHJFDLKLHBDGFKH

Lilly: Sorry, we're just happy! We got 200+ reviews! Who gives a fuck about views, faves, and follows? We do. But! WE LURVE REVIEWS EVEN MORE!

Star, Lilly, & Billy: -Ally dance-

Mindy: Why do they have a lot of seizures? Like seriously!

Ringy: I dunno. Last we were here, everything was normal. Too bad we won't know what Lilly is having.

Mindy: She gave the doctor a concussion... Anyways, news at the end of the story.

Ringy: We don't own Shake it Up or any other mentioned properties.

Mindy: One Direction is also not in our custody. Everyone knows we'd kidnap BTR... first.

Ringy: -eye roll- Females.

Mindy: -reads Star's notecards with story on it- Brother twin, I think we should hide. The readers ARE NOT going to be happy.

Mindy & Ringy: -hide behind an indestructible barricade-

Lilly, Star, & Billy: -prepared for virtual things to get thrown at them-

**Shout outs to: HeatherCullen111, Superstar4402, sawesome1, amillipede, SarcasticallyMe (awesome user btw!), squirtlepokemon215, doffles, brynnelovepeace, & I'm a big star. LURVE YOU ALL!**

**WinterFairy7337: It was a great idea that save my life ^.^ Enjoy the chappie. Just don't kill me.**

**jackNkim4eva: Hey, BFF! -Megan voice- I knew he looked familiar! Man, if I knew that before, I'd also would think he's the oldest. O.O Thank you for reviewing! Enjoy the chappie. Just don't kill me.**

**Guest 1: I know. I was sad. I loved that show. It was decent. I also love BTR, BIG TIME! Pun totally not intended ;) Also, calm down. HE'S MY LOGIE BEAR! ****Enjoy the chappie. Just don't kill me.**

**Guest88: You want evil? You got yourself some. -throws Evil O's at you- Best cerial ever! Got it from the Fairly Odd Parents xP ****Enjoy the chappie. Just don't kill me.**

**LoveSpy: There's going to be a lot in this chappie you wanted to be updated soon. That sentence is so weird... O.o ****Enjoy the chappie. Just don't kill me.**

**Purplekatz402: I'll do what's in my power to obtain Davis for ya. ****Enjoy the chappie. Just don't kill me.**

**Guest: What do you mean? Anyways, I already have Annie. Don't need a Gracie coming and killing everything. ****Enjoy the chappie. Just don't kill me. **

**Snowtiger: You were born one day after my friend's birthday. Aug 13. I'm also a Leo! Yay! We're horoscope twins! :D ****Enjoy the chappie. Just don't kill me.**

* * *

**Rocky's POV (Mindy: Quick note, make sure you read the last chapter where it was Logan's POV. I think a few of ya missed it since CH11 got a bit of attention.)  
**

"Logan," I said and started shaking,"you seriously don't me."

"I don't know anything right now. Where am I?" he asked me with his dreamy brown eyes.

"Please, Logan," I said now crying slowly,"remember." All of the sudden, Logan burst out laughing.

"Haha," Logan laughed as he held his stomach,"you should have seen your face."

"LOGAN!" I said and quickly crawled on top of the bed. I was on the end sitting down, criss-cross-apple-sauce. (Ringy: Couldn't resist typing that.) "WHY THE HECK WOULD YOU DO THAT!" I yelled in his face, making him cover his ears.

"It's funny," Logan shrugged with a grin,"seriously though," he got serious,"what happened?"

"You've been in a coma for a month or so after the robber shot you," I sighed as I played with his foot.

"Oh," Logan said,"I thought I was dead. I was in this world. It was amazing. I just needed you to be there."

"Oh shut up. Not must've been that amazing, you were crying."

"I cried? Whaat, psh, nothing happened."

"What's wrong? You're suddenly sad."

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Look, Logan Hunter! Either you tell me or I'll put you back into a coma... forever."

"Fine, sheesh. Violent."

"Sorry. You just look sad."

"Awe, Rocky is worried about me."

"Be quiet or I'll get the nurse, so they can put you through a whole bunch of tests."

"Look," Logan said and started to look sad again,"it ain't easy to talk about."

"Tell me. I'm you friend."

"Yeah... friend. Anyways, I had a... vision with my mom."

"Isn't that good? You got to see her. After all... she's in the other world."

"No. Because I hate her. She's dead." I don't know what came over me, but I slapped Logan. "Owe!"

"How could you say that about your own mother!?"

"Look-" Logan got interrupted by a blonde walking in the room. Annie.

"Logan!" Annie gasped in happiness,"You're awake."

"Nah, Blondie," I gasped,"he's dead asleep." I only said that in my head so nobody heard it but me.

"Hey, Annie," Logan greeted her with a small smile and wave. I got off the bed and pretended to be interested in my phone while sitting on the chair in the corner. They were talking like I wasn't here. NO! I wasn't jealous... well maybe a little. All of the sudden, Annie said something that got my attention.

"You know, Logan," Annie said,"if I could rearrange the alphabet, I would put U and I together."

"Really?" I said,"I'd put F and U together." Except I only said that in my head so nobody else heard it but me. I continued scrolling down my phone and ignored the rest. I didn't want to hear anything else from them right now. A few minutes later, my phone decided: Hey, since Rocky is a little bit jealous and is using me, WHY DON'T I DIE! I sighed and put my phone in my pocket. "I gotta run."

"Bye," Logan said and he laughed along with Annie. Probably just a reflex. Doesn't even notice me. I was walking down the empty halls when I bumped into Nurse Nancy.

"Hello, Rocky. How's Logan?" she asked me.

"Awake," I shrugged and started walking away when I realized what I said. I turned around and saw a shocked Nurse Nancy.

"WHAT?! You didn't tell me or anyone!"

"Sorry! It's just that we started talking, Logan fooled me that he lost his memory, his ex girlfriend that's his new BFF came in, and lots of talking, rearranging of the alphabet. So yeah."

"Girl, I have no idea what you just said. I got to go check on him. He just got out of a coma!" Nurse Nancy walked out of my sight. I probably should call Cece's house hold.

* * *

**Cece's POV**

"What!? An hour ago!? Okay, thank you! I'll be there ASAP!" Jeremy yelled into the phone and then looked at us,"Logan woke up." Mom clapped and went to go hug Jeremy.

"We're going to the hospital," Mom said,"You kids want to go."

"Hospitals make me sad," Flynn said.

"I don't feel like seeing Doctor Chad," I said. Mom rolled her eyes and left the building with Jeremy.

"He's finally awake," Flynn sighed and looked over at me,"you really wanted to see Doctor Chad, didn't you."

"Nah. He hates me. I sort of kind of am the reason his son got kicked off the show. Too bad he's older, he's hot."

"Hey! I don't need to know what weird things run through a teenage girl's mind!"

"Sorry," I rolled my eyes and checked my phone that just finished charging. 50 missed calls from Gunther. Fine, I'm exaggerating. Only 6. Ever since that night at the lake, Gunther won't stop texting or calling me. Not that I mind. I can't believe people think we... did... IT! Like seriously! Everyone knows Gunther strictly believes in no sex before marriage... I think. Anyways, to save my conscious time, here's what happened:

_Gunther and I were drinking yogurts. Huh, Gunther and I... that sounds funny. While I was drinking it, some of the yogurt spilled on my shirt since it was drinkable yogurt. _

_"Okay Cece," Gunther said,"here's the deal. If you kiss me, you keep the shirt on, if not, you take the shirt off." There is NO way I was gonna give my first kiss to a guy I wasn't even sure about. So FUCK MY DIGNITY! No, not Gunther and I fuck each other. Get your head checked. I quickly took off my tank top and tossed it aside. Gunther was turned around and facing the other way when I looked at him. I just saw his back all straight.  
_

_"What's wrong, Gunther? To embarrassed?" I said with a giggle._

_"A lady shouldn't be in a bra while she's alone with a boy," Gunther murmured._

_"You dared me to," I said back to him. _

_"I thought you were going to kiss me!"_

_"My first kiss is going to be special."_

_"What's your dream first kiss?"_

_"In the water I guess. In the rain. Sounds so cli-" Gunther all of the sudden pushed me in the lake. "GUNTHER!"_

_"What, bay-bee?" Gunther winked at me. He started taking off his shirt. OMM! You should have seen, conscious, he looked so freaking sexy! He jumped in the water with me. It wasn't deep at all. I was standing on my feet and touching the bottom.  
_

_"Why'd you do this?" I asked him and swam up to him._

_"I just want to make your wishes come true."_

_"Huh?" I looked into his eyes. They were so filled with... what's that stuff Tinka doesn't feel? Oh yeah! Emotion. He leaned in and kissed me when I didn't expect it. I didn't pull back. This moment... it was perfect. _

The end! That's the story on how I got my first kiss. Gunther had this huge blanket where we both slept in. Here's the deal: I saw Gunther naked, he saw me naked. Done. Nothing else happened. Hey, we weren't gonna sleep in wet clothes. We could have caught a cold or something. It's not like I purposely wanted to see him naked! Common!

* * *

**Regular POV (Mindy: OMM! FINALLY!)  
**

"Is he thinking of me?" Tinka though to herself as she petted her pet fox.

"Is she thinking of me?" Ty thought as he polished his sneakers.

It's been a month since she last encountered Ty. If it was at school or Shake it Up, it meant nothing to her. She missed opening up to him. She loved his hugs, his kisses, his voice. The little fuzzy things regular humans called "emotions" that went around in her stomach when he would be near her. She just wanted Ty. Was that so hard to ask for?

Ty was sad. Really sad. Really, rea- YOU GET THE POINT! He wanted to talk to Tinka so badly. His little Tinkabelle. He wanted her to explain everything. But Ty Blue. He isn't "Ty Blue The Man" type of guy anymore. He's "Ty Blue the Depressed Puppy" ever since he last talked to Tinka. He could stay up until 2AM thinking about her and her engagement. The way she reacted when Gunther said it, it was so not a lie.

Tinka put the fox back with the cats and went out for a walk.

Ty put on his shiny shoes and went out for a walk.

While they were walking, they ran into the person that had been taking over their minds for a whole month.

"Ty," Tinka gulped.

"Tinka," Ty said calmly. To Tinka though, it was a cold voice. In reality, Ty didn't even practice in the mirror his lines like he would before his dates. He never even thought they'd cross words again. They could have avoided the conflict for the next few weeks, the pain of regret, the tears, but instead, they both chose to keep walking.

* * *

It's been a day. Yesterday, Logan finally woke up from his coma. Rocky went inside his room. She almost screamed. Cried. Threw a tantrum. Yelled what she felt. But she didn't. She just walked out of the room without anyone noticing.

The sight of Annie and Logan was too much for Rocky to bear. F and U together forever, Annie. F and U. That was all that ran through her mind.

* * *

Everyone: -hiding from angry readers-

Max: Woof woof! Woof woof!Woof woof! Woof woof!Woof woof! Woof woof! Woof woof! Woof woof !Woof woof!Woof woof! Woof woof! Woof woof!Woof woof!Woof woof!Woof woof! (I'm Max, the dog tongue! Literally. I want chips... Anyways, notice the &'s around? Look familiar? Austin & Ally! We have a new Auslly story called Now I Realize. Go check it out and review or I'll eat all your food ^.^... I'm being totally serious here. I know where you live. On Earth, the best planet in the world. )

Lupei: I'm Star's left foot!

Esteiban: I'm Star's right foot! We have no idea why the dog told you what we were suppose to tell you! Less work!

Lupei: While the others are hiding, I just came to tell you stuff. Like all that Max said. Thank you, Max!

Max: :D

Eseiban: Anyways, it's been a weird week. Today was a very sad day though. Star knew she and Adam Irigoyen shared the same birthday day: Aug 5. Then she found out Adam and Olivia Holt also share the same birthday. Basically, Star is birthday twins with Adam and Olivia.

Lupei: Also Mariyln Monroe died on that day.

Esteiban: Problem? Star LURVES Adam.

Lupei: Buuut, she sort of kind of hates and detests Olivia Holt. I'd share the reasons, but that's up to Star. Believe me, Star can go through 500 or more rant pants while saying how much she hates Olivia Holt. Anyways, au revoir!

**Song recommendation: On my Own ~ Les Miserables (or however it goes) soundtrack. I'm is actually auditioning for this solo in chorus... nobody showed up to rehearsals today but me... private music lesson for free! Yeah! **

**Quote of the day: You don't have to be great to start, you have to start to be great ~ Jackie G.'s (a classmate) portfolio **

**Question of the day: Are you about to throw virtual items at us? We're hiding! OK, real question: What celebrity do you hate?**

**I DETEST Olivia Holt. Reasons may vary... okay!? I can go through a whole wardrobe of desighner rant pants and still not be done about how much I hate her. **

~Star out


	14. Chapter 14 Filler Chapter, Innocence Bye

Star: Hey! Star here! Watching a Latin TV show called "Nuestra Belleza Latina." I feel like killing words... CHEESE! It's funny, Justin Bieber got most hates xP

Lilly: Don't worry, we hate him to. We also hate Sofia Vergara. c: -throws darts-

Anyways, -Trish voice- guess who got virtual hard cupcakes thrown at her! Me! You guys weren't too happy with me. Either because of the story or the,"Why you be hatin' on Olvia Holt?" type of shit. Look, this is a story, not a rant pant fashion show. I'll just leave it there since I don't want to have a war.

Lilly: I do!

Star: You always do! -_- Anyways, enjoy le' chappie. Thanks for the reviewing!

Billy: We do not own Shake it Up or any other mentioned properties. DON'T SUE US!

**Shoutouts: SarcasticallMe, HeatherCullen111, sawesome1, midnightsuntellsastory, Doffles, Rockandroll, Miss. Awesome, I'm a big star, & Fiolet4eva. Lurve you guys! Most of you guys asked why I hate Olivia Holt. That's why you get a shout out xP I'd rather not answer that. You'd get one LONG ass rant. ****  
**

**WinterFairy7337: Lurved your answer. How surprised were you O.O'? Enjoy the chappie.**

**jackNkim4eva: I also freaking lurved that line. Trust me, you aren't the only one that does Ally dances in public. Hey, it was family. Not in front of the guy you like -_- Enjoy the chappie.  
**

**squirtlepokemon215: I know, I lurved the title, too :D Best title I've come up with. Enjoy the the chappie.**

**Purplekatz402: I also dislike him, A LOT. To your question... hm... BTR (except James), Louis Tomlinson, Cameron Boyce, Leo Howard, Mateo Arias, Alexander Ludwig, Sebastian Ruli, Fernando Colunga, Blake Michael, and I think I should stop her unless I want to die of an old age. Enjoy the chappie.**

**camilleRomance: What language is that? Anyways, me too! Also, I have no idea what you mean about your little note. O.o? Enjoy the chappie.**

**brynnelovepeace: Rogan will totally be together in the last chapter c: Enjoy the chappie.**

**Guest 1: Well too bad :P BTR is mine! You can keep James though. -throws James at her- Enjoy the chappie.**

**Guest88: I also HAAAAAAAAAATEEEEEE him. Thus, not making you not evil. Glad you can lurve though. Enjoy the chappie.**

**Rogan4evr: Finally! I'm not the only one :) Woah, that's quite a bunch. Anyways, thank you and enjoy the chappie!**

* * *

**Rocky's POV  
**

Why was I mad? I shouldn't be mad. Was I sad? I shouldn't be sad. Logan and Annie like each other. It's done. Plus, it's not like Logan and I really had a chance anyways. With Cece and him being you know... related. There's no way that would have worked out. You always have to chose your best friends over boys. That's final.

It was the afternoon, and I heard Logan was going to leave the hospital tomorrow. The doctors still have to make sure he's ready to go. He did get shot in the stomach. The guy is in jail now. He also went around the mall and hurt some others. Glad the guy is in jail. I tried to get things off my mind by going to Cece's. When I was heading out, Ty was laying down face flat on the floor in front of the door.

"Um, Ty?" I asked him and nudged him on the side with my foot,"you alright?"

"No," Ty mumbled.

"What's wrong? What time did you get here? Wait... you didn't sleep at home!" I noticed.

"I know. I slept over at Deuce's house," he mumbled.

"Stop mumbling and get up," I ordered. Ty slowly got up. "You look like crap."

"Oh shut up!" Ty groaned and grabbed his head.

"Were you drinking?" I asked him and he started walking to his room. "Were you?"

"Don't tell Mom or Dad."

* * *

"I'm worried about Ty," I told Cece as I sat next to her on her couch.

"Tinka probably put some curse on him," Cece said.

"Why would she do that?"

"Because she's evil, duh."

"Be serious here, Cece."

"I am."

"I know, I just sometimes hope you're not. But seriously, do you know what's up with Ty and Tinka?"

"I dunno. But I heard Gunther and Tinka have been in a fight for the last month or so."

"I can tell."

"How?"

"They aren't matching with each other."

"True."

"Why did they fight? I have never seen them fight?"

"Gunther told me it was this secret between his family."

"Question. What's going on between you and Gunther? You two going out or?"

"Or what?"

"No, I'm saying or so you can fill in your answer."

"Is it A? No D? Oh, oh! It's C! Yeah?"

"What is going on between Gunther and you?!"

"Calm down, Rocky. We're just friends."

"HOLY FUDGE! FRIENDS?! THAT'S A HUGE STEP! You know, considering you guys hated each other."

"I know! Eeep!"

"So is Logan coming out of the hospital tomorrow?"

"Yup. Flynn is with him right now. I had to drop him off. I feel bad for Flynn. His innocence is ruined."

"W-Why? What do you mean?"

"We walked in on Logan and Annie with their tongues down each others throats. Blach!" Did you hear that? It was the sound of my heart ripping in half.

"A-Are they dating?"

"I dunno, don't care. Let's do each others nails!"

"Uh-huh." That was all I could say right now.

* * *

**Logan's POV  
**

_Two days later... The day Logan got out of the hospital... middle of the day  
_

I was finally back home and happy. Except the fact that Rocky has been ignoring me a bit more often. Just simple hellos and byes. I guess Cece told her about me kissing Annie. Hey! Annie kissed me. I don't want to go anywhere further than friends. What was I going to do? I was sitting on a bed disabled and couldn't do anything. I don't know where Annie thinks this is going, but I don't want it to go for. Or do I?

Either way, I was still home in bed. I had to rest in home for at least a week until I could go back to doing normal things. They don't want me to risk it especially since I just woke up from a month of sleep. I'm fine with it. Watch this. I rang this bell.

"What?" Cece asked me coldly as she came into the living room where I was sitting.

"Bring me an apple juice?"

"I have no choice." See! Cece has to help me out! It's awesome! Flynn and I just sit and play video games all day. Flynn is like the younger brother I never had. He's pretty cool. I told him about my manifesting adventures in that dream world. Yes, I even told him about Rocky's picture. I had to somehow clear it out to him (also apologize for ruining his innocence) that I didn't like Annie. I just wanted to be friends with her.

"Hey, hey, hey guys," Rocky said as she came through the window.

"I knew it! Cece's a guy!" Flynn mocked.

"Considering Gunther is sleeping with her, I see your statement right," I added.

"You guys are soo immature," Cece rolled her eyes,"also, Logan. Stop ruining Flynn's innocence even more!"

"Fine," I rolled my eyes as I sipped my apple juice. Rocky came into the living room and sat down next to me. She had a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Ty," she responded.

"Why? What's wrong with him?"

"Some sort of girl problems with Tinka."

"They're dating?"

"They would go out on dates a lot. They just... stopped talking. But recently, Ty has been even more sad. Like he regrets something."

"It's funny how you can tell what's wrong with someone by just looking at them."

"I know."

"Now tell me what's wrong with you, Rocky."

"Nothing."

"Somethings is wrong and it's not nothing."

"Not here."

"I'm gonna go to my room. I haven't been there."

"I'll help you," Rocky offered. She helped me all the way to my room.

"Now what's wrong?" I asked her as I sat on my bed next to her.

"Are you going out with Annie or what?"

"No!"

"Then? Then why do you kiss her."

"So. I've kissed you."

"But not on the lips! You shouldn't play with a girl like that."

"By a girl you mean you."

"No I don't! Annie is a great girl, you shouldn't do that."

"It's not like I'll be kissing her everyday. It was only yesterday! Plus, she's the one kissing me. I want nothing with her but a friendship."

"Seriously?"

"I'm serious."

"Good."

"Good you jealous Rocky."

"I'm not jealous."

"You whine like a little girl."

"Bye, you meanie," Rocky said and stomped out of the room. I laughed at her and then looked at my bedside table. Why was there a picture of Rocky there? Why was the picture the exact same one I manifested in that other dream world. Dammit! I knew I should have tried even more for Cece's grave. Wait a second... THIS IS MAGIC!

"OH MY GOSH!" I yelled.

"What's wrong?!" Rocky came quickly into the room.

"N-nothing!"

"Is... IS THAT A PICTURE OF ME!?"

"Oh, oh..."

* * *

Star: Since I have nowhere to end it, I shall just end this filler here. It's just a filler chapter since I just felt like updating :P

**Quote of the day: Your smile was like a poker face ~ Sam Tsui**

**Song of the day: Hurricane ~ Bridgett Mendler (Fuck the rap, it's an awesome chorus!)**

**Album of the day: Make it Up ~ Sam Tsui**

**Animal of the day: Chameleon!**

**Star fact of the day: Star is Mexican. Both parents from Mexico.**

**Question of the day: I dunno. You ask me a question.**

~Star out


	15. Chapter 15 Well, this Sucks for Ty

Star: Hey! Star here! Chappie 15! Eeeek! Who's prepared for a long chapter? It's only long if you read the author's notes O.O I'll be answering your questions on my profile. If I put them here, they'd be WAY to long. So for you questions, go check on my profile after the story. It's been a very eventful week, one person virtually slapped me, one called me old, and I forgot what other mean thing someone told me.

Ringy: We do not own Shake it Up or any other mentioned properties.

Mindy: Thanks so much for reviews and views! We lurve you guys lots! Lilly & Billy are at a new hospital. Lilly got banned from the last one since she gave the last doctor a concussion. Lilly is five months! Yay! Baby coming soon. Or babies? I dunno. Well, let's hope they don't lose these kids. They lost their last kids.

Star: You two were babysitting them!

Ringy: Not my fault Cindy and Ringy like to race separate ways.

Star: Mindy could have followed Cindy, you could have followed Zingy.

Ringy: We got distracted by an elf!

Star: -face palm-

**IMPORTANT NOTE: All of the questions were answered on my profile.**

**Shout outs: Lovely Lover For Life, SarcasticallyMe, WinterFairy7337, Guest88, Snowtiger, I'm a big star, Guest, Shamalamading. Lurve you lots!**

**jackNkim4eva: I just updated my Jessie story on May 26th. Hope you enjoy the chappie. Sorry it's been a while. :\ Anyways, enjoy the chappie.**

**HeatherCullen111: Then, we could pour some gasoline in the ditch. Then we could "accidentally" drop a match in there... :D Enjoy the chappie!**

**BurkelyDuffieldLover:If I found a picture of myself in a guy's room, Harvest Goddess I will end him O.O. Enjoy the chappie.  
**

**Purplekatz402: Haha? Really? Well now you know I'm Mexican. Also, it wasn't magic. You'll find out in a bit. I don't want to go making this story super natural. Also, you're question was answered on my profile. I'm not old :c. Enjoy the chappie.**

**Guest 1: Yes, I know the song. I didn't like it much though. So I can't give my full opinion on it. :P Enjoy the chappie.**

**squirtlepokemon215: The letter Y is awesome! Also, in the chapter Radiance (I think) Logan got a picture of her in his "dream state". Right now though, you'll find out what happened. c: Enjoy the chappie.**

**brynnelovepeace: I lurve reviews! Thank you so much! Reviews mean a lot to me. Don't worry about the thunderstorms. They're just evil. Hide under your bed or closet and wrap yourself in a huge blanket. Than be like "YOU CAN'T GET ME THUNDER! :O" and stuff. Enjoy the chappie.**

**camilleRomance: Mangos?! I love mangos! Yay! :) Enjoy the chappie.**

**LeoHowradLover1025: I freaking lurve you, too! Enjoy the chappie!**

**Rogan4evr: Don't worry, Zendaya is young and can win a whole bunch of more awards. Kellie will be breaking her back in a few years x) Enjoy the chappie.**

**fifeaton: Well I wouldn't say the only one, there's lots of many others. Anyways, I'm glad you like it. ^.^ Enjoy the chappie.**

* * *

**Normal POV  
**

Logan was stunned as much as Rocky was. Neither of them knew how the picture got there.

"Seriously, Logan! How do you have my picture?! That's the one from my house," Rocky said and swiped away the picture.

"I dunno! It was here!" Logan defended himself.

"Uh huh," Rocky glared at him.

"I swear it wasn't me," Logan said and stood up. He shook Rocky. "It wasn't me!" Rocky just pushed him back on the bed. "OWE!"

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry," Rocky said and helped Logan to get in a good position on the bed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Logan mumbled as Rocky helped him. Once they were done, Rocky left the room with the picture. "_How did it even get here?_" Logan thought to himself. It was weird. Unless it was magic. Ultra awesome magic! Man, he should have tried harder to get Cece's grave. That would have completed his life.

In the other room, Flynn was laughing to himself. Yup. The prank he pulled with the picture was his best one yet.

* * *

Tinka was petting their pet fox. It was so cute. It's gotten so big over the months, but it's still so gentle. Tinka was staring off into space. She missed Ty so much. She regrets not talking to him that day they ran into each other. They could have avoided all the bullshit that was happening right now. They could go back to being friends. They could have gone back to being fun around each other. She could explain everything that was going on. She could tell him that she really liked him. A lot.

Ty was ruined. He felt dead. Without Tinka, it's like he's missing this little light. This little spark. She was his sunshine (Star: Get it?) Now he gets lost in alcohol's wrath. Lost in a world he wants to escape. The loneliness and poverty of his heart. He missed Tinka. He needed Tinka by his side. But they he remembered. She was engaged. To a guy that wasn't him. To a guy he has never met, but he hates so much. Who was the guy anyways. Who was the guy who was going to take _his_ little Tinkabelle away?

Gunther felt bad. Really bad. He broke apart from Tinka the only thing she could ever truly love. But he knows that he did something right. If they would have spent even more time together, it could have blossomed into something even more forbidden. Love.

* * *

"Hey, Tinka," Rocky's voice rang through Tinka's head.

"Ugh, it's you. What do you want?" Tinka groaned.

"You want to come over to my house?"

"For what?"

"I... um... I... I have a fashion emergency!"

"About time you realize! I'll be over in a jiffy.

_At Rocky's house_

"Hey, Tinka," Cece and Rocky opened the door at Rocky's house.

"Oh goat," Tinka gasped,"it's even worse than what I thought."

"Okay, we lied to you," Cece said as she shoved Tinka all the way in. Cece then proceeded to lock the door and she stood in front of it.

"What is going on?" Tinka asked them.

"Ty needs your help," Rocky said,"we need your help."

"I'm not going to speak to Ty because of you to hundreeons," Tinka said and glared at Cece. "Now let me out."

"You don't understand, Tinka," Cece said,"Ty has been drinking and everything."

"Let me go!" Tinka yelled.

"What is go-" Ty's words got stuck in his throat when he saw Tinka.

"Hello, Ty," Tinka gulped.

"Tinka," Ty said. Cece and Rocky kept looking at Ty and Tinka, back and forth. "I'll leave you girls alone."

"Wait," Rocky said.

"Tinka came to talk to you," Cece finished.

"No she doesn't," Ty said,"I could tell."

"See, he doesn't even want to me to be here," Tinka said,"now let me go."

"I never said that," Ty said. A tear was was going down Tinka's face already.

"Let me go," Tinka mumbled. Cece moved away from the door, and Tinka left the now unlocked door.

"See what you girls did!" Ty groaned and punched the wall near by.

"We thought she could stop you from drinking!" Rocky said.

"Look, this is my life! Don't get in the middle. You just made Tinka cry and leave!"

"Chase after her!" Cece yelled at him,"She can't be far!" Ty stayed silent and ran out the house.

"We did such a great job," Rocky fist bumped Cece.

* * *

"Tinka!" Ty gasped as he caught up to her.

"What? Oh, it's Mr. Ty Blue. I thought you didn't want to talk to me," Tinka spat.

"I never said that," Ty said.

"Well, okay then. Now, excuse me. I have to go," Tinka said. Ty got her hand which made her freeze.

"I'm sorry I've been ignoring you," Ty said.

"No, Ty," Tinka turned around and faced him,"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" Tinka started crying in Ty's chest. The people in the streets were starting to stare, but they didn't care. After a few minutes, Tinka and Ty went to sit at the park. "I should have told you sooner. Look, I think it's best if we stay apart from each other."

"But I can't live without you."

"You were born without me, thus you can live without me."

"But I've learned to live with you, Tinka. Please, let's at least stay... best friends?"

Tinka stood up and spoke,"I would, Ty. But I can't. I'm scared."

"What are you scared of?"

"I'm scared of falling in love with you."

* * *

_"Well that stinks for me. Because I already fell in love with you."  
_

Those were the last words that Ty told Tinka before she ran away from him.

* * *

Star: So here was some Tynka plot! I know this is a Rogan story, but the mishaped Tynka relationship is going to help Rogan. Since Ty is involved with Tynka and Logan with Rogan, Ty and Logan will... You know what. I'll let you guys figure it out. Anyways-

Mindy: CONTEST TIME!

Star: -_- Yeah, that. It's called-

Ringy: Make a luuuurve interest for Rocky!

Star: -_- Okay, here's what we need. We-

Ringy: We need name, appearance, family, interest, likes, dislikes, and any other additional details.

Star: I know most of you guys don't want to since it's a luuurve interest for Rocky, but I wanted to give Logan a bigger reason to fight. If nobody submits, I can easily make one myself. I just thought it'd be more fun to do it with my readers.

Mindy: So submit! Don't go all rebellion on us. -_-

Ringy: We are Trainee Stalkers O.O

**Song recommendation of the day: Everything Back but you ~ Avril Lavigne**

**Quote of the day: I hate all the people in front of me in line, everyone in the back is cool.**

**Question of the day: Why are you so lazy to clean?**

**I had nothing to put, so I told my sister to ask me something. That's what she asked me... I don't know.**

~Star out


	16. Chapter 16 Fashionista, I WILL END YOU

Star: Hey! Star here! Lilly, Billy, imaginary audience, sing it with me!

Everyone: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY **WinterFairy7337**! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!

Lilly: Star saw it was your birthday that day so yeah. If you guys want a birthday shout out, tell us your birthday. We might remember. On May 28th Cameron Boyce turned 14.

Star: Yay for my baby!

Dave: Haha, Star can't get a guy who is in her class.

Star: WTF, DAVE?! You aren't even part of this story.

Dave: I know. I just thought it'd be fun. ^.^

Lilly: Annoying the crap out of us -_-

Dave: -nod nod-

Star: Dave is from my Austin & Ally story "Now I Realize", and he play's Austin's conscious. He bugs us on set -_-

Dave: BUT I'M LURVEABLE!

Lilly: LURVABLE MY ASS! Oh wait, I DON'T EVEN HAVE ONE! I'm a hand.

Billy: Let's just start the chappie. We do not own Shake it Up or any other mentioned properties.

**Shout outs to: Lovely Lover For Life, HeatherCullen111, Snowtiger, camilleRomance, jackNkim4eva, & Guest. I lurve you random readers! :D  
**

**WinterFairy7337: I hope you read this one June 1st, your birthday, and the day I updated so it makes sense. Your review made me feel like a bitch xP. Oh well. That's competition I guess? I dunno. I just really love writing. Enjoy the chappie.**

**Rocky9870: Did you seriously cry? If you did, my life is accomplished. :'D Anyways, thank you sooo much! Enjoythe chappie.**

**squirtlepokemon215: Wish you the best of luck with your characters. You'll see why on the bottom. c: Yes, it actually would be awesome if he crashed the wedding. Enjoy the chappie.**

**midnightsuntellusastory: Thank you for submitting ^.^ If he wins the voting, I'lll maybe change the name since that's Logan's dad's name. Anyways, here's the chapter. DON'T DIE! Enjoy the chappie.**

**SpaceCadetta: Thank you so much! Lurve you! :) Don't worry, I probably would have been to lazy to submit, too. Enjoy the chappie.**

**brynnesteck: I totally agree with your answer. Then their report will say: DEAD. Tripped over a clothes hanger :P. Enjoy the chappie. **

**Purplekatz402: Did you seriously cry? Because if you did, my life is complete x) So yep. Cameron is a year older than me. I freaking lurve him! Enjoy the chappie.**

**Rogan4evr: Thank you for submitting! ^.~ Wish you the best of luck. You actually did submit before. I just haven't moderated the reviews yet. It's up there now. I'll put up the second one since it has more info. Enjoy the chappie.**

**Guest 1: Thank you for submitting: I LURVE BILLY UNGER! \._./ Anyways, wish you the best of luck for you and your character on the polls. Enjoy the chappie.**

**I'm a big star: Thanks for submitting! I always have a character named Jason for some reason O.o/. Wish you the best of luck on the polls. Enjoy the chappie.**

* * *

**Rocky's POV  
**

Cece and I were watching a movie at my place when Ty walked in.

"What happened? You look all glum," I asked him.

"Tinka. She doesn't even want to be friends with me," Ty sighed and sat down next to me.

"What? What do you mean?" Cece asked him,"tell us everything." Ty told us everything.

"Awe," I gushed,"you told her you loved her. You actually can love?"

"What was the point? She ran away," Ty said,"thanks though. I actually got to talk to her."

"Mhm," we both nodded in unison.

"I'm gonna go take a nap," Ty said.

"KK," I responded.

* * *

_Spongebob narrator: Some days later... Saturday_

"Hey," I greeted the family in the Hunter-Jones apartment. It was mid-day already. After dancing on Shake it Up, Cece and I went our separate ways.

"Zam!" Logan said from the kitchen table,"you look amazing." I blushed a bit and shrugged it off.

"Where is everyone?" I asked him.

"Dad and Georgia are at work, Flynn went to the park with that kid with huge eyebrows, whats his name?"

"Deuce?"

"Yeah,him. Oh, Cece is showering. She just got in, so it's gonna be just me and you for 2 hours."

"Ugh," I whined,"it's not a turbo shower?"

"Nope. Either way, you still would have been stuck with me for an hour and thirty minutes if it was a turbo shower."

"It makes a difference," I shrugged and sat on the chair next to him,"so how have you been?"

"Good. My stomach doesn't hurt much unless I get tou- OWE!" He yelled at me because I poked his stomach... what? Maybe he was lying.

"Sorry."

"Yeah, yeah, sorry. You're lucky you're cute."

"Go hit on Annie."

"But I don't like her." He was whining like a little kid.

"Okay then, go hit on someone else."

"Well I can't meet someone else when I'm stuck here."

"Good for you."

"Huh? Am I hearing right?"

"No! I didn't mean it like that!"

"Suure."

"Logan!" I was the one whining like a little kid, now.

"Rocky," he mimicked me.

"Oh be quiet."

"Oh be quiet."

"Are you copying me, Logan O. Hunter?"

"Are you copying me, Logan O. Hunter?"

"Stop it!"

"Stop it!"

"Quit it!"

"Quit it!"

"I like Annie."

"Woah, Rocky. Since when do you dig girls?"

"I don't!"

"Haha," Logan laughed,"you're so cute. Common, les-be honest."

"Oh get shut up, Beanie Boy."

Logan gasped,"Come on, Beanie. Let's go somewhere where we're wanted."

"Nooooo!"

"Awe, Rocky wants us."

"No. I'm screaming,'Nooooo!' because you can't walk."

"I can walk," Logan said and stood up. He started walking all wobbly with jelly legs, but then he fell. On his stomach. "OWE! Oweee! This hurts!"

"Logan," I said and laughed a little,"y-you okay?"

"Don't laugh," Logan groaned. I helped him up, and I was helping him limp to the couch. He had one arm around me as I helped him. He smelled good. I'm serious. You had to be here to smell him. I didn't notice when we got to the couch because he sat down, and I sat down with him. Well, I sort of landed across his lap somehow.

"A little help?" I muffled because my face was slammed into the couch. You know, instead of helping me up, LOGAN SLAPPED MY ASS, again. I just rolled over and fell on the floor with a _bam.  
_

"Haha," Logan stuck out his tongue at me,"you deserved that."

"You're a pervert," I said as I got up and stuck out my tongue at him. He just laughed as I sat down next to him. "Now for revenge, we're gonna watch a Fashion Show!"

"NOOOOO! Rocky! Don't do it!" he looked at me with huge brown puppy eyes. I soften a bit, but I still put the show on.

* * *

"I can't believe she chose that color of eyeshadow."

"Uh huh."

"It doesn't even match with her dress. What about contestant number two? What's with her ivory jacket and plaid jeans? That's just a big no."

"Mhm."

"Oh no. No! She did not just say that to the judge. Oooo, girl, you're gonna get eliminated. With those shoes, and that hair? Au revoir."

"Mhm."

- a commercial break later-

"See! I told you she was done for. But hey, IT'S DOUBLE ELIMINATION WEEK! Which mean they're going to rerun the whole season... look at contestant number five. I think she's going to go. She has good taste, but her face. Nope. Get the fuck out of here. Not even Mark makeup can cover that up."

"Uh huh."

"Oh. I didn't see that contestant right there. Oh... oh... yuck! Camera man should have ignored her a little bit longer. What is that? She calls that clothes? Who the fuck wears that shit? I am ashamed of being part of this world. Is... is that bacon? ON HER DRESS! I don't want to live on this planet anymore."

"Uh huh."

"Oh no. Oh no. Number four, giiirrl, don't put on that shit. Okay, good, she didn't put that on. Number four rocks in yellow."

"Uh huh."

"Let's start our own fashion blog since you're into this and so am I. Rocky & Logan: Fashionistas, insert dramatic music here!"

"Mhm."

"Oh. My. Fashion. Look at her butt in that dress. It makes her butt look 10x bigger!"

"Uh huh."

"Hey," Cece said as she came out of the restroom.

"Hey, Cece," I said.

"What's with Logan? It's like he's absorbed into the fashion world."

"I dunno. He's more into this than I am. He won't stop blabbing about it! He even wants to start a fashion blog now."

"Hey! Don't judge the fashion man!" Logan snapped his fingers. But he still didn't take his eyes of the screen. But boys will be boys, oh yes they will. (Star: Unless they get a sex change.)

* * *

We decided to have a sleepover at Cece's place. A small one though. Also, Cece invited Annie. Cece made Logan swear for his skateboard & beanie that he would stay with Flynn in their room. She didn't want to see anymore LoganXAnnie action during a girl sleepover. Well I don't see why Logan wasn't invited. He's really into fashion now. What? It's not like I just wanted to be near Logan. Whaaat? Not at all.

"Hey," Annie said as she came in with her stuff. She's so pretty.

"Hey, Annie," I smiled at her. It was already 9. It was last minute, okay?

"Go ahead and set you and your stuff down, I'm making popcorn," Cece yelled from the kitchen. Great. An explosion is bound to happen in 5...4...3...2...1

_BOOM!_

"OMM! What happened?" Annie coughed through the smoke.

"Cece -cough- can't -cough- cook," I said.

"What happened?!" Logan yelled as he walked in on crutches, coughing. I explained everything through coughing. After the smoke calmed down, we went to the kitchen.

"Really, Cece?" I gave her a look.

"Sorry," Cece muttered with a crooked smile.

"Cece," Logan said with a sarcastic smiled as he pat her on the head,"you're the one who puts cat in edu_cat_ion."

"Oh, Logan. Something about your face attracts my fist," Cece responded.

"I'm gonna shove up a lamp up that ass of yours so you can be a bit brighter."

"I'd seriously slap you, but that would be animal abuse."

"Roses are red, violets are blue, that joke is overused, and so are you."

"I've met some pricks in my life, but you are the fucking cactus."

"I'd slap you but shit splatters."

"You know what, I need my beauty sleep."

"Bitch please, you need to hibernate!"

"Shut up, Hunter! I know where you live!" Cece yelled as she walked into the living room and hid under her sleeping bags.

"You guys don't get along, do you?" Annie asked.

"Nope... Annie?! When did you get here?" Logan got startled.

"Some time ago," she shrugged.

"Y-you should go calm Cece down," Logan stuttered," I need to talk to Rocky." Logan than proceeded to drag me to the restroom while struggling a bit on his crutches. "Why is she here?"

"Cece invited her."

"I'm gonna kill the cat!"

"Calm down, Logan. I'll make sure she doesn't get near you, okay?"

"Thanks," Logan nodded and he hugged me. He smelled so good...

"Hey gu-" Annie stopped her talking when she saw us hugging. "Are you two... a thing?" I can tell she was a good actor, but you can easily tell her heart just shattered in a million peices.

I was going to explained but Logan interrupted me.

"Yes, we're dating."

I am going to hunt Logan Hunter down. Haha, that's funny. Hunt Logan Hunt- GET SERIOUSLY, ROCKY BLUE!

**(EMERGENCY NOTE! Lilly: For you lazy asses that skip the author's notes, poll on my profile to vote for Rocky's luuuurve interest. The contestants information are somewhere on the profile.)**

* * *

Star: So now Logan lied to Annie, making her think Rocky and Logan are dating c: Did anyone enjoy the Logan Fashionist bits? Who actually thought it was Rocky criticizing? Anyways, if you sent in a Rocky Luuuurve interest, I copy and pasted the information of your boy on my profile. For those of you who didn't and the ones who did, you get to vote for two on the poll I have up. I don't want to choose one and then look like a bitch :(

Lilly: There's seriously nothing you can do to prevent looking like a bitch.

Dave: I agree with Lilly.

Lilly & Dave: -high five-

Dave: Why did Lilly's name go first?

Dave & Lilly: -high five-

Star: -_-

**Song recommendation of the day: When I was Your Man ~ Bruno Mars**

**Quote of the day: Lebron better than Jordan? Um, no. Talk to me when Lebron saves the Looney Tunes from an alien race.**

**Star fact of the day: Is on shark week while typing this. (TMI!)**

**Question of the day: Do you listen to the songs I recommend you?**

~Star out


	17. Chapter 17 The Annie Special

Star: Hey! Star here! Is it weird I ship Kerry? Well, I ship Kerry more than what I ship Kick. I like Kerry. Kerry is cute. I'm not ashamed to ship Kerry! So yeah, give me a medal. I escaped prison! FREEDOM!

Lilly: We got out of school June 5th.

Star: My mother's birthday!

Billy: Thus, I think we deserve an applause. Perfect attendance.

Imaginary audience: -claps-

Star: So yeah! So far, I forgot to turn off my alarm, spent all day watching Kickin' It (4 more episodes until I will start S3), my sister embarrassed me, my friend is even more of retard than I thought, my dad scared some boys away from my yard xP, and other crap. Oh, this is gonna be an interesting summer.

Lilly: Yes it is c: Imagine all the couples that are going to break up because of Summer? BWUAHAHAHAHAHA!

Dave: :c I'm so lonely.

Lilly: Dave, save it for the other story. You don't belong here.

Annie: Why are you so mean, Lilly?

Lilly: Why are you so nice?

Annie: Because it's my character.

Lilly: You're off set.

Annie: But I like to be nice c:

Lilly: You're toooooo much sunshine -_- Staaaar! Can I kill her?

Star: No, you can't.

Lilly: But. Staaaaarrr!

Annie: Can I take her to my inner peace clas-

Star: I'll drive.

Lilly: NOOOO!

Dave: I'm so lonleeey.

Billy: We do not own Shake it Up or any other properties. Just a huge ball of idiots. -_- Harvest Goddess help us.

Star & Annie: -drag Lilly to inner peace classes-

**Shoutouts to: HeatherCullen111, Rocky9870, KittyKatBite (ouch, your user name hurts :P), Guest, Guest 6/1/13, I'm a big star, LeoHowradLover1025, Guest 6/2/13, Rogan4evr, Roganfan1, squirtlepokemon215. LURVE YOU ALL LOTS! You all make my day, you guys make me feel special. -rolls around the floor in happiness-  
**

**midnightsuntellusastory: I've never told you how cool your user name is. It's extreme. Anyways... does that mean you're dead O.O -poke poke- Enjoy the chappie.**

**GlitterGirl123: Yay ^O^ You're back -Ally dance- Congratz on your birthday! Enjoy the chappie.**

**WinterFairy7337: Hope it wasn't that big of a confusion Dx. A few people said happy b-day in reviews. Might wanna say a late thank you to em. Enjoy the chappie.**

**Guest 1: EFF YOU SHARK WEEK! So that means you're older than me xP. BTW, Cameron is mine! Don't worry, I will stay awesome! Also, FUCK YEAH! Butt smacking! Enjoy the chappie.**

**sawesome: Actually, I was desperate for a quote. So I just saw it on tumblr and was like "why not" since I would always watch the movie. Hope it didn't offend ya' :(. Enjoy the chappie.**

**brynnesteck: Hmm... things I hate the most. People that hate without actually good reasons. If you can give me 3 good resonable reasons, whatever. But when you just go I HATE _! for no reason, I will kill you c: But yeah. Sooo many other things, too. Enjoy the chappie.**

**jackNkim4eva: Ty and Tinka since they're my OTP! Keep me updated on it :D! Enjoy the chappie.**

**Purplekatz402: Famous where? Tell me O.O! Fanfiction cut of the link. Don't put Just tell me though. Anyways, this chapter wouldn't be possible without ya! Thanks so much! Annie POV it is! Enjoy the chappie.  
**

**Snowtiger: My favorite band is Cascada! I have a bunch of others I extremley LURVE but yeah. :\ Enjoy the chappie.**

* * *

**Annie's POV (Star: Credit to Purplekatz402 with her genius idea! I think it was her... O.O)  
**

Was... Was I seeing, hearing, and other things right? Rocky is going out with Logan. Well, Nana always said I had genius acting skills. Might as well use them now.

"Y-yes," Rocky stumbled in her words. I couldn't tell if she was lying or nervous. She cleared her throat,"Yup. Logan and I are currently in a romantic relation ship which involves Logan and I... go Rogan?"

"Rogan?" I giggled. Maybe smiles will help. Even though the tears are about to flush right out. I can cry in here when everyone is asleep. No biggie.

"Rocky and Logan, together. You know... fans," Rocky gulped. Logan just face palmed.

"Anyways," Logan said,"if you want us to stay alive, don't you dare tell _anyone_ at all. Deal, Annie?" The way he says my name, I'm going to miss that.

"Deal," I slightly smiled,"I'm gonna go make sure Cece didn't kill herself."

"Then don't go," Logan said and made my heart stop for a moment,"let her die." I smiled and rolled my eyes as I left for the living room. I sighed and sat down on the couch. I looked at Cece in the kitchen, putting chips in a bowl. The bowl suddenly caught a small flame.

"SERIOUSLY!" she groaned as she quickly threw water on the small fire. Cece was beautiful. She was also skinny. Maybe all the dancing... I dunno. I'm fat. People tell me I'm really skinny. But I'm not. I weigh 98 pounds! That's a lot! I really need to lose more weight. Even though I'm already "too skinny" acording to others, I'm still fat. Maybe that's why Logan chose Rocky over me. She's is skinny, tall, and beautiful. More in anything than me.

"Need help?" I asked her.

"Please put the chips in the bowl. The cheese ones. The hot ones caught on fire," Cece said as she got cups. I did what she told me to, and then I took the bowl to the living room. Rocky and Logan were still in the restroom. What were they doing? Probably couple stuff. Like Logan and I used to do... just not in the restroom. That's not normal.

* * *

It was 2AM until we finally settled down to sleep. Cece was snoring, and Rocky was breathing peacefully. I got up and went down their hallway, into the restroom. I took my brush with me. I ate a whole bunch tonight. I was about to put the brush in my mouth when Logan came in.

"Annie?" he rubbed his eyes,"You didn't close the door. What are you doing?"

"Um... b-brusing my hair," I said.

"At 2AM?" Jack questioned.

"You remember," I rolled my eyes,"...I'm weird."

"Haha," Jack laughed a bit,"yeah. Well, I'm going to go to sleep."

"Logan?" I said.

"Yeah, Ann-A?"

"Best wishes for you and Rocky," I smiled.

"Thanks. It means a lot," Logan smiled before he walked away. I guess not tonight.

* * *

When I got home, I was greeted my my butler.

"Hello, Madam Antoinette," he bowed.

"Good morning," I smiled. My dad who I dunno what he does owns with company, and my mom owns her own make up label. They're divorced, but they stayed good friends, for my sake and my sisters'. I have two sisters. The eldest one ,Sarette, who is 18, and my younger sister ,Emmeline, who is 11. They liked giving us weird names. So yeah... my name is actually Annie. Antoinette is my middle name. It's just that people like to call me by my middle name. I don't know why. It's horrible!

_"Hi," I spoke through the microphone,"my name is Annie Antoinette Cawshlauk. I also suffer from bulimia like many of you in here. It's a struggle, it's a war, but I think we can make it. Not starve ourselves, not die, not be ridiculed by society. If we work on it, maybe we can survive. Not be overweight, underweight, just the perfect amount. There's no such thing as perfect, skinny, fat, or any other things. But there is hope. Hope we can get rid of this illness." _

I was painting my toe nails light pink. It was a cute color. Cute. I like cute things. That's why I fell for Logan. Because he was more than cute. He was brave and everything. People use to bully me endless times when I was little for my weight. Jack always defended me. That's where the childhood crush ended up forming. We dated for three years. We broke up 7 months ago. I count everyday since that day. Hoping he'll return to me. But I don't think that's possible. Who want a girl with bulimia as a girlfriend?

Bulimia is sort of an eating disorder. It started since I was young. Logan knew since the first day. He always called me pretty and what not. He has helped me a lot. But I still have it. I still feel fat. I still feel like I'm ugly because I weigh too much. I know I am a burden. But I can't help it. The bullying, the teases, the names. They're the one to blame.

I've told my doctor this. She questioned me. If I know how I feel even though I recognize I'm not, then why do I still have this illness. I don't know why. I've tried to stop. I've tried to stop making myself throw up. But I can't. Every time I look in the mirror. I see a girl. Me. Overweight. Unwanted. Ugly.

So I think. Maybe if I stop eating. Lose 5 more pounds. Maybe I can get pretty. Because apparently, I'm not. At least not to Logan.

* * *

**Logan's POV  
**

_20 years later... haha... just kidding... 20 minutes after Annie left  
_

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled as I ran around the house. I was running away from a beautiful monster. Crushing everything in its path. Throwing things. Saying things that shouldn't be heard.

"GET OVER HERE, LOGAN HUNTER!" it yelled.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I said as I ran around the apartment.

"I'M GOING TO HUNT YOU DOWN, LOGAN HUNTER!" it yelled as it ran.

"ROCKY! I'M SORRY!" I yelled, not looking back. Don't tell Rocky I called her an it... at least I called her beautiful.

"YOU LIED TO HER!" Rocky yelled. I looked back. She was holding a flip flop. Oh crap. (Lilly: La magic chancla! It NEVER misses!)

"What are they arguing about?" Cece asked Flynn as she leaned on the counter, sipping her orange juice from a straw.

"I don't know, but I'm amused," Flynn said.

"I HAD NO CHOICE!" I ran into the restroom. Rocky followed me in there, and she locked the door. She had that 'I-AM-GOING-TO-TORTURE-YOU-BEFORE-I-KILL-YOU-SLOWL Y' look. "Heey."

"DON'T heey ME!"

"Lower your voice! Cece and Flynn are here." I sat on top of the sink counter and look at Rocky. She was red. She's so cute!

"Logan! What the heck are we going to do?" she asked.

"Pretend break up?" I suggested

"That might work, but we're going to have to wait some time," she sighed.

"Yay! We get to fake date!" I cheered.

"No, Logan! If Cece or Ty find out, we're both dead!"

"Don't ruin my moment."

"Well I will ruin your life if we don't end this soon. Let's just end this!" Rocky looked like she was crying. Psh, girls and their emotional hormones.

"It's okay, come give Logan a hug." Rocky just stood there, still, as I got off the counter. I opened my arms out. Rocky stood there, rolling her eyes with a small smile. I just hugged her myself. Then, Sissy came into the room.

"ROCKY? LOGAN?! EWWW!" Cece yelled in a disgusted tone.

* * *

Star: I DO NOT REVISE! Just saying that. I was watching Netflix, eating pancakes, and doing other crap while watching this xP. I have had some people ask me questions about myself or the story. If your question looks tempting, I'll answer it. Anyways the winner is...

Lilly: JASON LYNCH! I have no idea who submitted. He won this other dude... Hayden something by one vote. We wanted Damian to win, but oh well. Any-

Dave: I'm sooo lonley.

Lilly: -throws mattress at Dave-

Annie: Lilly! What did my teacher tell you.

Lilly: Violence isn't always the key. -_-

Annie: Exactly.

Lilly: BUT NOW IT IS! -throws fudge pops at Annie-

Star & Billy: We're surrounded by idiots. -_-'

**Song recommendation of the day: T.U.F.F Puppy theme song... it's a joke song. But it's hilarious. I'm actually watching the show right now xP**

**Quote of the day: It's always funny until somebody gets hurt. Then it's just hilarious.**

**Word of the day: Mediocre ~ Adjective ~ Of only moderate quality; not very good: "a mediocre actor".**

**Recommended fanfic of the day: Little Memories by WinterFairy7337. Summary: ****A series of drabbles concentrating on Logan and Rocky's relationship. Rogan. I take requests. Go check it out. They're _ROGAN _one-shots. I think? Drabbles. Something like that. They're awesome! If you want me to check out your fic, message me. I MIGHT mention it here... If I remember.**

**Question of the day: What's your reaction to the statement I'm about to make? I'm 11 years old.**

~Star out


	18. Chapter 18 The Prank Feels

Star: Hey! Star here! GDSJKFGBDSJKHGBFDJHKGBFSDJKVNGSFJGHBSDFHGKJSFDBGJA DSFBJLKHDSABVKAHJSDVFHDJSVGFHDJSFBVKHDJSFB JDKSGJDHKVBGDSFJKHGHDJSKBGHJDFGHJFKLDGKSLHBGSLGBKS RGFGFDGHFDHDF-

Lilly: We're just so happy because fgbdsahjfmgdsvhjkgbdkjahjkvfdsghjWSGSHJFSVHJbjkkfg dsahjfvhJGFSDVKAS

Billy: We got 300+ reviews. GHFJHDSKGFSDHJKF

Star, Lilly, & Billy: -Ally dance-

Mindy: More seizures?

Ringy: I think so.

Dave: I'm so lonleeeeey!

Mindy: -throws boomerang-

Dave: OWE!

Mindy: -catches boomerang-

Ringy: We do not own Shake it Up or any other mentioned properties.

Mindy: -reads Star's note cards- Dear Cameron Boyce, the reasons I lurve is because -skims over it- ... Ringy, look at it.

Ringy: -skims over note cards-

Mindy & Ringy: ... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Dave: -crawling on the floor like a centipede- I'm in paaaaaaain!

Star, Lilly, & Billy: -Ally dance-

Lupei: I guess we take over, Esteiban?

Esteiban: I agree, sister. -gets note cards from Mindy & Ringy- OH MY HARVEST GODDESS! This girl is... HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Lupei: -gets correct note cards- Okay, here we go. Some people noticed we accidentally put Jack instead of Logan xP. We were watching Kickin' It while writing the last chappie. On with le chappie! Extra info: This story has 69 faves.

**Also, I (STAR) AM NOT 11 YEARS OLD! Haha, I lurved ALL of your reactions. You guys were like SHIT! I was enjoying this c: I'm older. But not too older. Guessing game? I dunno. ~Star out**

**Shout outs: squirtlepokemon215, WinterFairy7337, Guest 1, Tynka787, Guest88, I'm a big star, KittyKatBite, Z-swagger, Pumpkin-love33, and Jewelz. LURVE YOU LOTS! Except Jewelz.  
**

**midnightsuntellusastory: So people told me xP I was watching Kickin' It at the same time as writing this. I GOT CONFUSED -goes under a mattress- **

**JuicyJness: That was my goal. To make people pity Annie c: I'm awesome! As for the jack thing, I was watching Kickin' It at the same time. I GOT CONFUSED, OKAY?! -goes under mattress-**

**iheartdance13: Awe! Thanks so much! Even though that's not my age but... thanks so much! :D**

**Guest 1: I'm none of those ages. Also, you can keep them. Avan -throws Avan at her- But Billy... HE'S NOT IN MY CLOSET!**

**The BoSs: I honestly don't know. But I really love naming things. I have named my electronics, furniture, and my hamster has like 4 middle names xD. You're like the only one that figured out I was joking. I just love reactions.**

**HeatherCullen111: That was my goal! :) I have succeeded to make people feel bad! **

**Purplekatz402: Actually, I'm not. Also don't want any more OC's (for now, only) in this story. Plus, love interest for Flynn will just remind me how weird this generation is. BUT I did consider it. So don't feel bad! :\ Anyways, I find Kerry cute and unique. Kick is soo boring. It's obvious. I know Kerry won't ever happen but whateves. Also, yes I was Dx -hides under mattress-**

**Rogan baby: Don't we all ;) Also, Deuce is dating Dina. I just don't mention them as much.**

* * *

**Logan's POV  
**

"This is NOT what is looks like," Rocky panicked while Cece glared at us in disgust,"Right Logan?" Wait... I had an idea. Rocky was probably going to end me, but it's totally worth it.

"Let's just tell her, Rox," I sighed. Man, I'm such a good actor.

"What are you talking about?!" Rocky and Cece freaked out.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder,"Cece, Rocky and I are dating." I felt Rocky tense up a bit. Cece froze and she had a face like she was suffering a seizure. "Sissy? You alright?"

"Y-Y-Y-You guys are... DATING? UGH! Rocky! Please tell me this is not true!" she shook Rocky's shoulder. I was shaking with them because I still had my arm around Rocky. Rocky was still, and then I burst out laughing. "What's so funny, Little Scooter? HUH?!"

"Your face! Oh my gosh, that was priceless. No we aren't dating. Best. Prank. Ever!" I laughed in her face while Cece started at me in disbelief. Rocky was laughing a bit.

"Rocky! You're suppose to be on my side!"

"I only have one side," Rocky said in this diva tone as she flipped her hair,"the fabulous side."

"Which is myy sideeee!"

"Shut up, Logan!" Cece yelled at me.

* * *

Cece was in the shower. She was taking an "anger shower" today.

"You really pissed her off," Rocky said in a serious tone. I waited a while until she started laughing again. I started laughing with her. We were sitting on the couch because Cece put us on "time out" because... we don't know why. We're just too scared of her to actually move from here though. When I stopped laughing, Rocky kept laughing. She's so cute. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, again. She automatically stopped laughing.

"Finally, Raquel. I thought you'd never stop," I smirked at her. She didn't respond. "Sooooooooooo. Who do you like?" I tapped her nose. Rocky struggled away from me like crazy and moved at the other end of the couch, far away from me. I laughed at her and stared at her.

"What?" she said as she curled up into a little ball in the corner of the couch.

"What?" I asked her with a laugh as I scooted over a bit.

"You're scaring me."

"I just put my arm around your shoulder," I said and scooted over more. I noticed that with every scoot I took, Rocky tried to shrink even more.

"Stop scooting, Little Scooter!" she yelled at me me with a fake mad face.

"Awe," I said and scooted all the way next to her,"whose so cute." I grabbed her cheeks and pulled them,"Smile for Logan." Rocky started flailing her arms around, so I just sat still next to her.

"What now?" she sighed and sat normally.

"What now what?" I replied.

"What about Annie. She's going to think we're dating."

"She's going to?"

"Well, she does. We can't have think that much longer. Why'd you say that in the first place?"

"I wanted to make her see that I'm not interested in her anymore."

"By dragging me into this? Look, Logan, you're going to have to tell her the truth."

"I know I am. It's just... Annie has enough problems already."

"What do you mean?"

"Annie has this secret. I don't think I can tell you. It's this life threatening thing she has."

"Are you saying this to make me feel bad?"

"No! Look, I'm serious. Annie and I used to be best friends in elementary school. In middle school we became crushed and then we started dating each other. Eventually after some years, we broke up because we just started becoming different. I then realized I didn't like her. I just felt bad for her. She is my best friend. It should have never been anything more."

"Woah. That's so deep."

"Are you crying?"

"Noo!"

"Are you jealous, Raquel?"

"No I'm not! Also, STOP CALLING ME RAQUEL!"

"Gosh, sheesh. Ugh. I want to get off of this couch."

"You don't think I do."

"But you're here, so I'm good."

"Shut up."

"Rocky?"

"Yeah?"

"Be honest with me."

"What is it?"

"Do you like me?"

"Of course I like you. I mea-"

"Not like that. I mean like me. As if you want to be my girlfriend. Do you like me in that way?"

* * *

**Ty's POV because I feel fucking evil!  
**

_Meanwhile..._

I seriously wanted to talk to Tinka again. During Shake it Up!, she didn't cross words with me. I need to know what's wrong. Who is she marrying? I don't care if we'll last a few months until she gets married, it'll be worth it. Tinka Hessenheffer is worth my time. I was walking to their apartment.

I know she doesn't want to see me.

I know she doesn't want to talk to me.

I know she doesn't want to hear me.

I know she doesn't want to be with me.

But all that she doesn't want. I do.

I knocked on her apartment door. I remember our first date. This lady answered. I think it was her mom.

"Hi," she smiled and spoke in an accent,"How can I help you?"

"Can I see Tinka?" I asked her.

"Yes, and you are?"

"Ty?"

"So you're the famous Ty Blue?! Come in, come in."

"Thanks."

"Please sit down while I get her." I thanked her once again and sat down. I remember the last time I was on this couch. I was making out with Tinka when Gunther told me everything.

"Ty?" she muttered and sat down next to me,"What are you doing here? I told you not to look for me anymore."

"I know you did. But Tinka. I told you already. I fell in love with you."

"Well forget about me."

"How long?"

"How long until what?"

"How long until you get married."

"A month after I turn eighteen."

"We still have two years."

"But Ty..."

"Give me a reason why we shouldn't try? Even if it's for two years, we both won't be miserable for so long."

"What about after that Ty. I lo-" Tinka cut herself off.

"You what Tinka?"

"Don't make me finish that sentence," Tinka blushed. I just grabbed her chin gently, and I kissed her. Something about Tinka changed me. She actually made me feel something more than a crush. Those dumb little things you swat away after a while. Tinka wasn't like that. There's something about her hair, her glitter, her style, her dance, her everything that makes me feel... love.

"So Tinka," I spoke when we pulled away,"you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Mother of goat, of course, Ty."

"Awe!" her mom squealed as she scared the crap out of us,"I got this all on tape! This is so cute just like a goat with a wablea doodle!" Tinka grumbled words under her breath in an angry tone. I just wrapped my arm around her, and we both smiled at each other.

* * *

Lupei: While everyone else is having seizures or laughing at Star's lurve letter to Boyce-

Dave: OR ROLLING ON THE FLOOR IN PAIN!

Lupei: Umm... YAY! Tynka is official! That's all for today. Let's hope we're not cray cray next time O.O Highly doubtful.

**Song Recommendation of the day: Say You Like Me ~ We the Kings (Reminds me of Tynka. Listen to it. Does it? A A TINSY WEENSY bit?)**

**Quote of the day: We are all a little weird and life's a little weird, and we find someone whose weirdness is compatible with ours. We join up with them and fall in mutual weirdness and call it love.**

**Star fact of the day: Star sleeps with 40+ stuffed animals, and she still has more on her dressers and such along with the ones in the back.**

**Question of the day: What your opinion on the new couple JamesxCece (JaCe) Disney is introducing? **

**We doubt they'll stay together. If they do, we'll forgive Disney for half of the crap they did to us. If they don't, EVERYONE saw it coming. Let's face it. Every fan is used to Disney's damn evil perks -_-**

~Star out


	19. Chapter 19 Admitted a Tad

Star: Hey! Star here! I'm about to spaz out again! But I shall control myself for the sake of the story. WE GOT 20K READS!

Star, Lilly, & Billy: -Ally dance for an hour or so-

Lilly: We will never exercise again O.O

Star: -_- Tell me about it! Well, last time, a few people called me an evil bitch xP I don't blame them. I am pretty beautiful. Quote of the day will answer all!

Lilly: Yeah, listen to the **gorgeous dork!**

Star: LILLY! SHUT UP! THE WORLD DOESN'T NEED TO KNOW I GOT A SECRET ADMIRER! I'm a geek, people. GET IT RIGHT! Also, Vanessa. I'M ALIVE!

Billy: O.O We do not own Shake it Up or any other mentioned properties. Just Star and Lilly... dammit. I wanted a pony.

Lilly: We totally don't own anyone at all!

Inside the closet: WHOOOOO! Alright! This closet got swag.

Lilly: -face palm- Star, bring in some rope and duct tape. We gotta rape before they escape.

Billy: You're married and pregnant!

Lilly: I know c:

Billy: I'm going to mother's house for the week.

Lilly: Oh no you ain't! That woman cray cray!

Lilly & Billy: -arguing-

Star: O.o I don't think this is appropriate. Enjoy the story!

**Shoutouts: WinterFairy7337, Guest 6/13/13, Guess (correct btw), iheartdance13, HeatherCullen111, Rocky9870, midnightsuntellusastory, KittyKatBire, BurkleyDuffieldLover, Purplekatz402, Z-swagger, Doffles, Guest88, Cloudiedays27, ShiningBuety, & squirtlepokemon215. Lurve you lots even with the insults and JaCe bashing. I actually have a JaCe story going on. :P You evil little punks.  
**

**JuicyJness: When I was typing your user name, I put a K. It said JuicyKnees. I thought that was hilarious. ANYWAYS! I know, I'm pissed off on how they do that. I think that's why Austin & Ally is losing viewers. More teens watch it than kids. Teens want romance, kids hate cooties. Oh anyways... I live in California. Hehe. c: Thinking what I'm thinking.**

**Z-Swagger4eva: Well, you're about to find out! Maybe... ;) I'm thinking about that... it would be creepy.**

**DisneyFan1: I feel so honored you're using your first review on me :D! -Ally dance- I'm glad you enjoy it! So far. MWUAHAHAHAHAHA -choke choke- W-WATER!**

**Guest 1: I actually haven't. :/I'm sad because Nick is deadish now.**

**The boss: -throws mattress in defense-**

**guest: Awe, I'm glad you like my Rogan moments ^_^ Gotta love them ass smacking. I definitely agree with you. I have almost lost all faith in Disney's pairings. They're sick people who just toy with our emotions. -goes under an extra mattress-**

**roganlove: Message received o.o**

**danceluv105: I lured every bit of your review tad from tad. ~^_^~ Thanks so much , perfect reader.**

**infinitystar3: Thank you soo much! =] I'll do my best.**

* * *

**Cece's POV Meanwhile Rocky and Logan are talking because I'm nice c: (Typing on phone for the first official time! Wish us luck with grammar!)**

Ugh. I cannot believe Rocky and Logan. Like, seriously! Who the fuck pulls a prank like that? Well, at least it isn't true because that would be... ABSOLUTELY TERRIFYINGLY UNEXPECTEDLY HORRIBLY AWFUL! What? He's my mortal enemy. I hate him more than anything in this planet. He came to invade us! Which means... dot dot dot LOGAN IS AN ALIEN! Okay, I'm waaay of topic now.

I was in the restroom. I put the two on time out since they pissed me off big time. I even have a surveillance camera right there. I doubt they'll leave the couch, but I thought it would be fun to play Agent Cece.

It's not high tech, so I'm going to have to check it out later. After my anger shower that lasts about 5 hours of course. I suddenly got a text from the great and magnificent Gunther. He he. He texted me.

Gunther: hello baybeee ;)

Me: wat

Gunther: Stop acting like you're not interested in me because the whole world knows you are.

Cece: oh go talk to yur twin. I'm about to have a long shower.

Gunther: ;) naked? ;)

Me: No with clothes on -_-

Gunther: either ways. Sister twin is still mad at me for telling Ty the stuff.

Me: solo. UR THE FUCKING BASTARD THAT BASTARDIZED TY AND TINKA?!

Gunther: I guess. It was for the best.

Cece: for the best?! Ty n tinka were the cutest couple ever!

Gunther:after us of course.

Me: of course you'd say that. -_-

Gunther: admit it, we're both hawwt.

Me: I admit I'm hawwt but u... ur...

Gunther: I'm sexy ;) you've seen me naked before CeCe. U no wants underneath the glitter.

Me: don't remind me! I was about to get rid of the mental images!

Gunther: well I remember u every day

Me: u perv!

Gunther: wat? U can't just show urself naked to a teenage guy and expect him to forget. Especially with our body.

Me: OUR?!

Gunther: whoops, autocorrect strikes again. (Star: it really did while I was typing that. XP )

Me: oh. Okies

Gunther: or did it? ;)

* * *

I didn't see Gunther's text until after my shower. Usually 'okies' or 'KK' mean conversation over.

Me: u sick bastard!

Gunther: forget our sexual life right now, I no u want me but I don't believe in sex before marriage so yea. Anyways , my sister forgave me. U no why?

Me: noooo I dooont ! Also why?

Gunther: I guess ty and tinka are officially dating. :/ oh well. I did my best in saving my sisters heart.

Me: yaaay! Well u failed on breaking them apart. But y did u do it?

Gunther: to save her from the pain she can't prevent. Ik ty is a good guy. I trust him. Its something else. You'll find out some day.

Me: secret mission! Yay!

Gunther: I literally just face palmed

* * *

Star: I felt like being a Disney channel writer for right now. Short and heart breaking because you still don't get what you want. C: I did an awesome job if I do say so myself. Sorry for errors. BLAME RONAN! He is my phone.

Ronan: -_-\

**Song recommendation of the day: Dia de Suerte ~ Alejandra Guzman (It's in Spanish.)**

** Quote of the day: I'm a bitch? A bitch is a dog. Dogs bark. Bark is on trees. Trees are part of nature. Nature is beautiful. Thank you. c:**

**Thing to do if you're bored: Draw a heart with crayons on a paper like you once did as a child. Then give it to someone.**

** Star fact of the day: Very good with phones. Has had 2. Choco and Ronan. Lost Choco at a wedding after owning it for 2 n 1/2 years. Ronan is current and is typing on it now.**

**Question of the day: Did I do well in my evil Disney channel writing phase?**

Lilly: This isn't really a chapter. Just wanted to update and ruin your hearts c: Just like Billy ruined mine.

Billy: -_- Here we go again!

Lilly & Billy: - argue -

Star: Um... I like chips.

~Star out


	20. Chaoter 20 NOTE

Star: I have very sad news. Everything on my profile. But I don't want this chapter to get deleted, so here are like five sentences for the story. I'm sorry in advanced.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"So you going to answer me?" Logan asked Rocky who was quiet and looking at her thumbs. She thought.

Their job.

The arguing.

The puppies.

The dancing.

The spanking.

The meet ups.

The lies.

The spanking.

The hugs.

Even the spanking.

She thought. What was all that leading to? She then realized it led to her answer. She opened her mouth.

* * *

Star: I lurve you all :( Information on my profile.

~Star out


	21. Chapter 21 Mapping My Heart

Star: Hey! Star here! OH MY HARVEST GODDESS I've missed you all through this short amount of time. I was suppose to take long, but I saw my story, and heck, I WANTED TO FRIGGEN KNOW WHAT WAS GONNA HAPPEN! I'm the writer. I know what's going to happen.

Lilly: No you don't. You don't plan crap. Heck, you even went ahead and made a Wat-

Star: NOTHING IS GOING ON! I'm still a bit paranoid, so updates will be VERY slow for What If and Luke's Real Crush since these were made for my own entertainment. I have Now I Realize, May's Diary, Denial, 68th Annual Hunger Games, and I think that's it in my responsibilities.

Lilly: What about your stories o-

Star: BILLY! DISCLAIMER! NOW!

Billy: Uh... what's a disclaimer... oh yeah! We do not own Good Luck Charlie or any other mentioned properties.

Star: Meh, close enough. They've done a crossover.

**We're going to reply to the ones in Chapter 19. Chapter 20 was a bit too disappointing. Probably the worst chapter 20 ever xP**

**Shout outs to: All my readers. I lurve you guys lots. I'm still a bit paranoid, so updates will come slow. I think one day I might go overboard and delete my stories out of the blue if I go more insane. I've missed you guys. Hope you're still out there. Even though it's barley been a month. I'm a bitch :\ Lurve you! Replying to all. **

**BurkelyDuffieldLover: Thank you ^.^**

**WinterFairy: Thanks :)**

**Jewelz: You have issues? Bitch please! -_-**

**Rogan baby: Hehe, thanks. ~u~**

**HeatherCullen: Pervy Gunther 4 life! ;)**

**Guest88: Yay? ouo' I still lurve you, too!**

**tinkfan21: That's all I've been thinking about latley. Maybe that's why I'm on rehab -.O? SO IT WAS YOU THAT MADE ME CRAZY Haha, jk jk. **

**ShiningBuety: You're welcome and thank you (^u^)**

**JuicyJness: I put the K once again xD I need to get my keyboard fixed. Anyways, MWUAHAHAHAHAHA -chokes-**

**midnightsuntellusastory: Thankies! =]  
**

**squirtlepokemon215: \(^o^)/ YAY! VIRTUAL CHIPS! -nom nom nom-**

**Purplekatz402: Hehe, sorry bout that ._.'**

**The BoSs: O.O**

**I'm a big star: Thank you =D**

* * *

**Logan's POV  
**

"Give it to me, Logan! Give it to me now!" Rocky whined.

"No," I smirked.

"Give it to me! I'm so fucking wet!" Rocky whined again. I bet you're wondering how we ended up in this situation. I'm her, smirking at a pleading Rocky. This is going to be a fun and long flashback.

_I was looking up at Rocky, waiting for her reply. I really had to know. She's been acting... jealous with Annie. One does not simply act jealous with one unless you like them. She blushed a bit, and looked as if she was thinking. I smiled. I think this meant yes. Rocky opened her mouth._

_"Yeah," she sighed," I guess I do."_

_"Zam! I knew it!" I smiled. Rocky just shoved her hands in her face and laughed a bit. Awe, Rocky is the shy type. She's so cute. I reached out and grabbed her hand. She looked at me with a small grin, and we enlaced our fingers. _

_"What?" she smiled at me with a blush. _

_"You're beautiful."_

_"Logan!"_

_"Don't make me sing it."_

_"Please don't. Please don't."_

_"You're insecure, don't know what for-"_

_"Okay I get it."_

_"Something song song song, lyri-i-i-c! Everyone in the room can see it, even if it only includes me!"_

_"Don-"_

_"BABY YOU LIGHT UP MY WORLD LIKE NOBODY ELSE! THE WAY THAT YOU DANCE GET'S ME OVERWHELMED! WHEN YOU SMILE like umm lyric IT AIN'T HARD TO TELL!"_

_"Please st-"_

_"OH, OH, OH, YOU DON'T KNOW YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL!" Rocky was laughing hard now. "What?"_

_"You're so terrible!"_

_"You're so mean," I stuck out my tongue. Rocky stuck out her tongue at me. I just grabbed her tongue. I didn't let go.  
_

_"Wogwhan!" she said. I laughed and let her tongue go. "Blach!" We sat there in an awkward silence, but I just stared at her the whole time. She just sat there uncomfortably. She was so cute when she was nervous. "What?" she finally yelled out._

_"So what are we?"_

_"Friends."_

_"You sure? I like you, and you like me."_

_"..."_

_"Rocky?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Want to be my girlfriend?"_

_"...Well, I don't know. Because of Ty and Ce-"_

_"Rocky!"_

_"Yes!" she yelled in my face with a blush,"Yes!"_

From then on, I've been the happiest guy on the face of the planet.

"Logan!" Rocky whined again," Give it to me, please! I'm freaking wet!" I just smirked at her.

_"So... girlfriend," I smiled at her._

_"So, boyfriend," Rocky smiled back at me. _

_"We don't have to lie to Annie anymore."_

_"But we still can't tell Ty or Cece. Not yet."_

_"That's fine by me. We'll tell them whenever you're ready, girlfriend."_

_"Logan!"_

_"Sorry, I just really like the sound of that."_

_"I know, me too."_

_"Ugh, when is Cece going to get out?"_

_"It's been 15 minutes."_

_"Wow, in 15 minutes we just became girlfriend and boyfriend."_

_"I know... huh. This couch is going to hold a lot of history."_

_"This couch is probably where Gunther is going to deflower Cece for real if hey really didn't have sex last time." _(Star: Please tell me I'm not the only one with naked Kenton Duty images in their mind.)

_"Eww! Logan!" _

_"Well it's true... Hey, want to go be rebellions."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Let's get off the couch."  
_

_Rocky gasped," Logan! Cece would kill us."_

_"I know. Let's just go."_

"Tell me what you want?" I smirked at Rocky.

"Don't make me say it!" Rocky screamed in frustration," Just give it to me! Logan!"

These flashbacks are fun.

_We ended up in the Chicago streets._

_"I can't believe we're doing this!" Rocky said and tried to go back," we should leave." I got hold of her hand, and I didn't let go. I never will let go. Well, there I go. Off into the sunset making myself seem cheesy. Wait... isn't the sun hot? Never mind, I'll go to the moon. I think it's made out of cheese._

_"Nuh-uh-uh," I said and tapped her nose with my free hand," we went through all this shit for nothing."_

_"We just packed a back pack, and now we're heading off to who knows where," Rocky said to me the said wide-eyed but slowly," what if we get lost?"_

_"That's why we have the map," I said and took out the map. I unfolded it completely after six minutes. It was as big as Rocky and I put together._

_"We're screwed," Rocky mumbled. We were in a hurry and packed random things to go off into an adventure. It was some food, an umbrella, a flashlight, a brush (for me of course), a small blanket, and water. _

_What time is it?_

_The Rocky and Logan adventure time! _

_Yeah...!_

_"Common, Rocky," I said," it's not so bad. Just you and I."_

_"In the Chicago streets," Rocky sighed then started saying loud," lost, with no sense of direction, about to get mugged by circus bears!"_

_"Chill, Rox," I said and put my arm around her," let's just go explore. I have my money, credit card, and we have our phones. Today can be all about us." _

_"Awe, Logan."_

_"I know what you're thinking. I'm the best boyfriend ever."_

_"I'm saying awe because that's a cute little baby over there, look to the left, but yeah that too."_

_"Let's have one."_

_Rocky laughed and rolled her eyes," Sure." I just smiled at her, and we kept walking. With no sense of direction._

Here I was, with Rocky, present time.

"Logan," she begged," please! I need it! I'm so wet!"

I enjoyed this.

Teehee.

No protection against nothing. How are our kids going to come out like? This is going to be one interesting ride.

_Hours past, I think Cece noticed we were gone, and we figured we could just catch a taxi. There was a hotel right there, but I think everyone would think something was going on._

_This explains why we're in the situation in present time. It started to rain. The hotel was just there, standing in it's glory. I took out the umbrella. Rocky saw what I did, and she looked at me. Her clothes was getting wet already. This rain wasn't going to go easy on us. Her clothes were already getting soaked, and the umbrella was small. Geeze, thanks Flynn AKA the Power Rangers lover!_

_"Should we get the hotel?" I asked her._

_"Nah, let's just share the umbrella."_

That is how we ended up in this situation.

No matter how much she wanted it, I was not going to give her the umbrella.

(Plus, her wet clothes made her body stand out when it pressed against her.)

* * *

**Cece's POV  
**

I am going to kill them! How dare they leave the fucking couch! Ugh, okay! Cece! Calm down! STOP MENTALLY SCREAMING! Okay, I'm done.

I clearly told them not to leave the couch, or I would put an end to their life. Stupid Logan probably kidnapped poor and innocent Rocky. Wait a second...

The surveillance camera!

I ran to the camera, took out the chip, and I put it the computer...No. No. NO! I can NOT believe what I'm hearing.

I'm going to have a very serious talk with Logan!

He will learn the proper lines to One Direction's song! I shut the laptop, and I didn't care about the rest. He clearly kidnapped her. I couldn't hear anything much at the beginning. The volume was down, and I didn't notice until he started singing. Poor me.

Poor Rocky.

I hope Logan isn't raping her.

EW! EW! EW! MENTAL IMAGES!

* * *

Star: Teehee. How many of you thought perverted things? Common! Be honest! I lurve you all!

Lilly: So much you decid-

Star: Lilly has nothing to say n.n' !

Lilly: -_-

Dave: I'm soooo lonleeeey! Also hunrrrryyyy!

Star: Eat Lilly! O.O

Lilly: I'M GOING TO EAT ALL OF YA!

Annie: Lilly, do we have to take you to inner peace classes, again?

Lilly: No, Annie. BECAUSE I KILLED THE TEACHER!

_To be continued..._

**Song Recommendation of the day: When You're Gone ~ Avril Lavigne (Listen. It's my message to my Starkers!)  
**

**Quote of the day: When people cut you down or talk behind your back, remember: They took time out of their pathetic lives just to think about you.**

**Thing to do of the day: Get down and give me 5 situps! (Tell me if you actually did it. I give virtual strawberries!)**

**Star fact of the day: The first thing she notices about a guy? His ass.**

**Question of the day: So far in the WHOLE story, what have been your top three favorite parts?**

~Star out


	22. Chapter 22 Don't and Didn't

Star: Hey! Star here! I'm so happy I have my Starkers back ^.^! Lurve ya! Yay! Quick update! Yay!

_Continued..._

_Last time on whatever the fuck this show is:_

_Annie: Lilly, do we have to take you to inner peace classes, again?_

_Lilly: No, Annie. BECAUSE I KILLED THE TEACHER!_

Lilly: Mwuahahaha! Billy! I want some cherry pie.

Billy: There is no cherry pie.

Lilly: I WANT SOME CHERRY PIE! Now.

Billy: Okay, okay, sheesh.

Lilly: WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME?! DO YOU HATE ME?! -starts crying-

Annie: I can't believe Lilly killed the inner peace teacher and didn't get arrested -.-

Star: She's a pregnant hand. I'm attached to her. They gonna be sending me to a mental constitution before prison.

Annie: -shrug-

Dave: Since Billy might get kill by his pregnant wife with raging hormones, I'll do the-

Juliette: We do not own Shake it Up! or any other mentioned properties.

Dave: Hey! WHO -turns around- are you?

Juliette: I'm Juliette. Your co-star in Now I Realize. I'm Ally's conscious.

Dave: Cool. I will never forget yo-

Lilly: -throws brick at Dave-

Annie: I just got a call! We have a new inner peace teacher!

Lilly: O.O, -crying-

_To be continued..._

**Shout outs to: BurkelyDuffieldLover, Fiolet4eva, midnightsuntellusastory, Guest88, Rocky9870, WinterFairy7337, Guest 1, & I'm a big star. Thanks so much! Lurve you lots! Also,  
**

**PERVERTS UNITE!**

**-hands out virtual strawberries to the people that did the situps- I also did them :D We suffer together. **

**fortheloveofchocolate: Perverts unite! xD Glad you like the AN's. Hope your friend feels better. The English was perfect.**

**JuicyJness: Got it right this time! Mwuaha K! Anyways, it's nice to know you got a physical reaction to it. Shaking! Right? Anyways, it's going to fit in much later ;)**

**Purplekatz402: I know! I'm weird Cx! On Lilly's baby, we need to find a hospital that won't fear her. It was actually sit ups. You did the hard ones! Congratz! You get a TOTALLY LEGAL Rogan shirt. -hands over virtual shirt- Thank Deuce later. **

**The BoSs: Where did I say that? I know I wouldn't at my age right now but yeah. Anyways, you get extra strawberries! \(^u^)/**

**HeatherCullen111: Suuuure. -shifty eyes- Nothing pervy. NAKED KENTON DUTY! **

**Urfavgirl: Awe! That means a lot! Ur my fav girl! Don't tell the others o.o**

**Z-Swagger4eva: I was expecting your review every time I got an email saying I got a review :D Yay! I got it! Yay! Rogan is official here! -cough cough- DISNEY! Have you seen the Future it Up plot? Go read it. Then PM me and fangirl.**

* * *

**Rocky's POV **(Star: It's 2AM where I'm from. Sorry for mistakes or very disturbing plot twists. Hint hint.)

_1 week later..._

It was Monday. Yay! That meant it was Double-Detention-Monday, Logan went back to regular activities, and I got to be with my boyfriend all day. Hehe. Boyfriend. I like the sound of that. Logan finally would go to school, and we would both be going back to work. They told me it was okay for me to return whenever Logan came back.

It was after school, Cece was in detention, and Logan and I were walking down the halls. We were just chatting about random things. That's why I like Logan. You can talk about anything with him.

"Hey, hey, hey," Ty said and bumped into us. He put himself between us, and I just glared him while he glared at Logan. Logan just stood there. "Don't be walking too close to my little sister."

"Ty, relax," I said with my hand on his shoulder," we're just going to work."

"Fine then," Ty said and then turned around to face Logan," don't you dare try to touch her." He then walked away.

"Well, I can't wait to tell him," Logan said sarcastically.

"You don't say?" I sighed.

"Don't be gloomy. You make me gloomy. Why so gloomy?"

"No reason."

"Somethings in your mind. Want to talk about it since Cece is in detention, and you have no girl friends? You know, just your boyfriend here." I smiled at him a bit.

"No thanks. You don't talk about your boyfriend to your boyfriend."

"You want to brag about me, don't you?"

"Suure. But it's our secret, and Annie is also keeping it."

"Knowing her, she won't dare tell anyone."

"That's good. I don't want to die young."

"Flynn might know a thing or two."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah... he's like a blackmailing ninja."

"Oh well, I think Flynn can be trusted... a little."

"Yeah... we might need professional help."

"I know a military camp."

"We might have to forage some signatures."

* * *

We were working at Bob's Kebabs. Logan and I promised not to let our relationship interrupt work and school hours. Though I do get dazed off a lot. I'm worried a bit about Logan and I. For so many reasons. So many questions. We've only going out for a week. But maybe it's safer if we end things earlier before we get too serious.

It was 5:30, and my shift was over at 6. It was a very slow day. Guess nobody wanted kebab's today. I was cleaning some of the tables.

"You okay?" Sasha asked me," You look like lost little girl... Logan's girlfriend."

"Huh?" I snapped out of my thoughts," Who told you?"

"You did."

"Oh. Yeah. I'm just thinking over our relationship. What if (Star: Badum tss) we hurried into this relationship?"

"Rocky, I've been waiting for you two to start dating. I made 4 RockyXLogan t-shirts. I don't think it was pressured. You do like Logan, right?"

"Of course I do. A lot. I'm glad he's my boyfriend, but I don't know if..."

"If what?"

"Annie... he has known Annie the longest and rejected her for me. Just like that. He might be confused because I've rejected him many times before."

"Rox, you're over thinking this. Just enjoy your relationship."

"Yeah..."

"Ooo, customer," Sasha said and then went to attend them. I sighed and kept cleaning. Logan came up to me after five minutes.

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

"Noth-"

"Don't tell me nothing because I know it's something."

"Not right now."

"We'll talk on the way home."

"Fine." Honestly, I don't think I wanted to tell him. I really, really, really like Logan. But I don't know if he really likes me. Why would I think this? Because he had a three year relationship with Annie, breaks up with her, meets me, and now he suddenly just likes me after making out with her a few times! Okay... I'm losing my head here.

But seriously. Why would Logan like me when he can still get a girl like Annie? Maybe he's just using me as an excuse to tell Annie to back off? I'm so confused. I looked up at the clock, savoring every seconds left of work.

* * *

"Common, Rocky," Logan spoke as we walked under the umbrella. It was big enough for us to share. "Tell me."

"Nope," I refused to tell him. I tried to edge away from him as much as possible without getting touched by the rain. I think Logan noticed. Yep. He definitely did since he put his arm around my shoulder. He leaned his head on mine as he have me a "puppy" on the forehead. I think my face is flushed.

"Awe, I made you blush," he teased.

"Shut up," I rolled my eyes and leaned more against him, hoping he forgot about our conversation.

"Are you going to tell me?" Dammit.

"Maybe later."

"When's that?"

"Someday."

"Someday is when."

"One day."

"One day is when?"

"Some time."

"Some time is-"

"I'm not going to tell you now, okay? I have to think about it."

"Fine then, beautiful."

"Stop calling me beautiful."

"Don't make me sing it."

"I'm not."

"Admit it then."

"Admit what?"

"You're beautiful."

"No- No! Logan! We're in public! Stop it! NO LOGAN! Get off the old lady's table! Logan! You're gonna catch a cold!" (Star: -sings- From thee ice inside your soul, so don't come back for me, DON'T COME BACK AT ALL!) (Lilly: NOOOOOO! MAKE IT STOP!) (Star: -n-)

* * *

"Hahaha," Logan laughed as we arrived at his apartment. He then sneezed.

"Bless you. I told you. You're gonna get a cold."

"It was worth it. What if (Star: Badum tss.) the people that were recording me put me online, and I get discovered,"

"Logan, you slipped on the table since you spilled water over, crashed down the patio umbrella, and then you dislocated your shoulder. Your lucky that dude helped you put it back in it's place, but I have a feeling you'll end up on Ridiculousness."

"But I still kept singing," he winked at me.

"Horribly," I added," so what did Cece tell you yesterday."

"I avoided her at all costs and went to my room," he said.

"In the morning she told asked me if I got raped, and when I said no, she she told me to blink twice if I was being held under something."

"She cray cray."

"Who's cray cray?" Cece said as she came out of her room.

"You, Sissy."

"Look who's talking, the rapist."

"Bitch."

"Call me a bitch one more time, I dare you."

"Bitch!"

"That's right, bitches do what they're told."

"Do I look ugly today?"

"Yes."

"Good, I was trying to look like you. I just had to go into the rain to get wet because I'm not gay for Gunther."

"I know a trick that will make forget you're gay."

"What?"

"Haha."

"At least I can sing in the shower Miss Directioner."

"Look who is talking! You can't even sing!"

"Here, I have a little song for you. Twinkle, twinkle, little star, I want to hit you with my car. Throw you off a tree so high, hope you break your neck and die!"

"You get no girls so shut up!"

"You're like a hardware store, ten cents per screw, you whore!"

"Bitch please, I'm just hawt!"

"I can wipe it off with just a tissue."

"Go ahead and try!"

"Well get me one from your bra!"

"Okay, guys," I said and got in between them," try to get along."

"With the guy who won't learn the proper lines to What Makes You Beautiful!? Eww, no!"

"At least-" I interrupted Logan.

"Wait, how did you know?" I asked her nervously. Logan tensed up a bit, too.

"Surveillance camera. The recorded video was mute at the beginning while this pervert was making a move on you, and I put the volume it at the wrong time. It hurt my ears so bad, I ended up shutting down the computer."

"So did you see anything else?" I asked while fidgeting a bit. I hope she doesn't know we're dating.

"Nope. I closed it while he was singing. I can still hear it in my dreams sometimes," Cece made a traumatized face like the dramatic squirrel.

"Good," Logan spat," I hope you suffer!" (Lilly: Teehee. He used my line!)

"Though I am curious," Cece said calmly then yelled," WHY THE FUCK DID YOU LEAVE?!"

"I made her leave with me," Logan admitted.

"Log-" Logan put hit hand over mine.

"It's my fault," Logan admitted again.

"Just wait and see, Logan. Just wait and see," Cece said before walking backwards into the dark hallway. She didn't fully enter until she bumped into the exterior posts a few times. Logan still had his hand over my mouth, so I licked it. Teehee.

* * *

**Logan's ultra, ultra, ultra, ultra, ultra, ********ultra, ultra, ultra, ultra, ultra, ****ultra, ultra, ultra, ultra, ultra, ****ultra, ultra, ultra, ultra, ultra, ****ultra, ultra, ultra, ultra, ultra, ********ultra, ultra, ultra, ultra, ultra, ****ultra, ultra, ultra, ultra, ultra, ****ultra, ultra, ultra, ultra, ultra, short POV. **

_The next day at school...  
_

"CECE!" I yelled as I walked down the hallways. I was going to end Sissy Jones for doing this.

* * *

Star: It's 3AM. I started this yesterday O.O Yay! Who wants to do me a favor, go to the Shake it Up wikia, go to the Physch it Up plot, and comment for me that the same thing that happened to Teddy and Spencer might happen with Cece and James.***SPOILER ALERT*** Cece and James break up, and I think that might happen. I realized that while listening to Rocks at My Window by Bridgett and since this is a physchic eppy, I got freaked out.

**Song recommendation of the day: Jar of Hearts ~ Christina Perri**

**Star fact of the day: Has been to a Jason Mraz ft. Christina Perri ^ concert before and the old people behind her were more hype. -insert shame face here-**

**Think to do of the day: Start making weird noises in front of your parents while acting normal. I do that with my mom. It's quiet in the living room then all of the sudden I'm like YAMA YAMAAR YAMRAW! I like scaring my mom. Warning: Not responsible for any trips to the mental hospital.**

**Quote(s) of the day: You do those mistakes today, so you won't have to do them the next day~ Star's Dad.**

**Just trying to be a good example. Nobody and I mean NOBODY beats your mom at work so nobody should beat you at school. I mean NOBODY... beats me at work ~ Star's mom while Star was being innocent and trying to get food.**

**LLAMA YAMA YAMA! ~ Star in front of her mom. Mom: OvO (She's my daughter? Wait, I forgot. She's adopted.)**

**Workout of the day: GIVE ME 25 JUMPING JACKS, STATS! I have virtual oranges, virtual cherries, and virtual bananas. I'm going to make a change in the world and help ya'll stop being couch potatoes. I'll do em too.  
**

**Question(s) of the day: Do you read the author's notes? If you do, who is your favorite? What has been your favorite scenario so far?**

~Star out


	23. Chapter 23 So Many Problems

Star: Hey! Star here! Chapter 23, ah, we've come a long way. 23 is my favorite number. SPECIAL LONG CHAPPIE! Lurve you all.

Lilly: You're just trying to avoid your stories, and the fact that your lurve life is crappy.

Star: -throws her hamster at Lilly- D:

_Continued..._

Lilly: Everyone hates me.

Billy: I love you.

Lilly: Awe, you mean it?

Billy: Yes.

Lilly: Awe, SHUT UP!

Billy: I mean it though.

Lilly: I SAID SHUT UP!

Annie: Yup, inner peace class time.

Lilly: SHUT UP, ANNIE! The baby or babies is/are kicking.

Billy: Awe!

Cindy: Bwother wand swista?

Zingy: Mwuh huh?

Billy: Yes, you two are gonna be a big sister and brother. ^.^ We do not own Shake it Up or any other mentioned properties.

Cindy & Zingy: -clap-

Lilly: OH MY HARVEST GODDESS! The babies coming.

Everyone: O.O -run around like idiots-

_To be continued..._

**Shout outs: WinterFairy7337, The BoSs, camilleRomance, Gordonboy14, Wannabescene69, Tynka787, Guest88. -hands out virtual food for the few people who did the jumping jacks- I swear, I just put work out in front of there and nobody did them. Neither did I.  
**

**JuicyJness: It stroke back. Forgive me, I'm typing in the dark. Well, I have a feeling my story makes you shake too much o.o Please don't sue me. I know they do, but so did Teddy and Spencer in the Good Luck Charlie.**

**fortheloveofchocolate: I anxiously await the email with reviews :D**

**Urfavgirl: Thanks so much ~^.^~**

**HeatherCullen111: I'm so sorry. We don't have insurance for being told off. Whoops. o.-'/**

**Roganfan1: Your wishes are gonna be granted soon. I honestly don't know. I just type n^.^n -shrug-**

**Purplekatz402: I think (also hope) it's James. Since Teddy broke up with Spencer, and she got back together with him. Gunther isn't gonna be back soon though :( Miss him and the GeCe things.**

**Z-Swagger4eva: I know! I was laughing because the jokes were hilarious. Well played, Disney. Well played. -_-**

* * *

**Logan's POV  
**

Yup. Sissy Jones does not messing around.

"Why?" I yelled at her. She smirked evilly at me with a confused Rocky in the background.

"You disobeyed me," she stuck out her tongue in defense.

"So you got me back," I paused and held up my backpack," BY FILLING UP MY BACKPACK WITH TAMPONS AND PADS?!"

"I'm a genius, they're mom's BTW, might want to return them," she smirked and got things out of her locker like nothing happened. "Gotta go," she said and skipped away.

"She's unbelievable," I muttered as I opened her locker.

"Sor- What are you doing?" Rocky asked me.

"Filling her locker with... blach... feminine things," I said and emptied out my back pack in her locker."

"On the bright side, they weren't used," Rocky said and playfully punched me in the chest.

"That isn't helping," I shuddered," it's just bringing bad mental images."

"Sorry," Rocky sighed and looked down at her shoes. I just gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before I closed Cece's locker and swinging my backpack around my shoulder.

"Logan," Rocky whisper-yelled.

"What?" I asked her normally and innocently.

"People could see!"

"Ugh, fine. No PDA in public," I muttered and grabbed her hand, dragging her away.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To the janitor's closet."

* * *

"Common, let's go," I said to Rocky as I put back my shirt on. Yeah, let's just say Rocky did some serious blushing.

"What? You're just going to leave me like this, all wet?" she scoffed.

"Take the towel, sexy," I stuck out my tongue at her.

"Fine," she rolled her eyes and held a towel from the shelf between her legs. What happened? Well...

_"What are we doing here?" Rocky panicked," We're gonna get in trouble."_

_"Relax, we won't. I heard that people have had sex here and didn't get caught," I said and patted her on the head. She slapped my hand away while I started looking the through the shelves. Rocky came and stood next to me. I kept looking through the shelves for a while until I saw it.  
_

_Spray paint. _

_But it was on the high shelf. Rocky was dazed off, staring into the shelve's dust, so I grabbed her waist from behind. _

_"Eep," she shrieked._

_"I'm gonna pick you up, and you grab that spray pain up there, deal?"_

_"Sure." I picked her up, and she grabbed it. She's really light. On her way down, she hit herself on the shelf, dropping water from an open water bottle on her pants. (Star: You naasty pervs better get that mind of yours checked if you thought something else.) "Awe, man," Rocky sighed as she landed on the floor. I got the spray paint from Rocky and set it on the low shelf. The entire water bottle fell on the floor. I took off my shirt and pressed it on the floor. _

_"Take a picture," I smirked to Rocky," it'll last longer." Rocky blushed and looked up.  
_

_"Your shirt is gonna get wet."_

_"I'll change in gym."_

_"Smart."_

_"Not as smart as you."_

_"That's true." I stood up and gave Rocky a kiss on the forehead. I then proceeded to grab the spray paint.  
_

So here we are, awkwardly walking to the gym lockers. We have P.E next period anyways. We were currently on break. Can't wait until lunch. Oh, Cece Jones, I love revenge.

* * *

"Logan!" Cece yelled at me as she walked into the apartment," I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

"What did I do?" I asked innocently.

"YOU SPRAY PAINTED GUNTHERxCECE ON MY FUCKING LOCKER! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"What's wrong with me? The fact that I can see you!"

"Don't worry, I'll make you a get sick card."

"How sweet of you, faggot."

"Your face can shrivel a man like a three hour bath!"

"Awe, I like what you've done with your hair. How did you get it to come out of your nose like that!?"

"I'd get more pleasure from running my nose down a cactus that being here with you!"

"You have the intelligence of a bucket of rocks."

"You have the shape of a stocking filled with dung!"

"Your mind is as empty as a hermit's phone book!"

"You are as charming as a dead mouse in a loaf of bread!"

"You have as much class as a lawn flamingo!"

"You have a round face, just like a baboons ass!"

"They say your eyes lead to your brain, in this case, they're leading down your ass!"

"The only time you ever got to second base was at the zoo!"

"You know, I do understand you."

"Oh really?" she glared at me.

"Yeah! I have a way with dumb animals!" I yelled at her.

"What is going on here?!" Rocky yelled and came into the room from the window," You can hear the screaming from upstairs."

"Ms. No-Mind-at-all started it!" I defended myself.

"Sure Mr. Baboon-Butt!" Cece yelled at me with a glare. I glared back at her.

"You two, need to get alone!" Rocky yelled," I'm serious!"

"He spray painted Gunther x me on my damn locker!" Cece pointed at me.

"Don't point, it's disrespectful," I stuck my tongue out of her.

"You know what! I'm leaving!" she said and headed towards the door.

"Awe, you're leaving?! I was about to poison the tea!" I yelled as before she slammed the door shut. I groaned in frustration and sat on the couch.

"Why can't you two get along?" Rocky asked me and sat down next to me. She leaned her head on my shoulder, and I wrapped my arm around her.

"I don't know. I just can't stand her."

"When we tell her, please promise to try to get along with her, pleaaasse."

"I'll try. For you. But no promises that I actually will."

"Works for me. Let's go to the cafe."

"It's so far away."

"It's right next door."

"Fine."

"-"

"No singing!"

"You're mean!"

"I'm just trying to save the human race."

* * *

Rocky and I were drinking lemonade and chatting.

"So, this is not a date," I told her.

"Huh?"

"How about on Friday night, we sneak out and go to the movies or something."

She smiled at me," Deal. I can't wait." We continued chatting when this guy came out of the apartment building. He started staring at Rocky, and Rocky and I both noticed. He walked towards the coffee shop, and he crashed into the wall. I smirked, and Rocky gasped. He then limped over her with a smile.

"Hey," he said to Rocky," I was so enchanted by your beauty that I ran into that wall over there. So I am going to need your name and number for insurance purposes."

* * *

I was sitting here, looking at Rocky switch numbers with the dude. She's so naive. WHAT INSURANCE POLICY!? Look at his shirt. He then had the nerve to sit down with us.

"Sow what's your name?" Rocky asked him.

"I'm Jason Lynch, and you are gorgeous. You know what my shirt is made of?" he asked Rocky while he tugged on his shirt.

"No, what?" she asked him.

"Boyfriend material."

"Cool. Mine is made out of polyester and wool."

"Let me get to know you better, are you from Tennessee because you're the only ten I see."

"No, I'm here from Chicago."

"Is your dad an astronaut. Because I think he stole the stars and put them in your gorgeous eyes."

"No, he's a doctor. But thank you." Seriously, Rocky? HE'S FLIRTING WITH YOU! In. Front. Of. Me. Well, now I know how Rocky felt when I was always with Annie. Is it this horrible?

"So you live here now?"

"Yup. I got here by following the rainbow. It led me to the biggest treasure of all, you."

"Awe, you're so sweet."

"Owe, my teeth hurts."

"Why?"

"Because you're the sweet one. So have I seen you before? I think I have. I know! You're the girl in my dreams."

"Actually, I dance once a week on Shake it Up! Chicago."

"Have you always been this cute or did you have to work for it?"

"Hehe. It runs in the family."

"Girl, I'd marry your brother just to get into your family."

"That's illegal," I spat out. (Star: Nothing to do with gay rights. I support them. This is not meant to be offensive. Just clearing that out before I get knifes thrown at me.)

"Then somebody call the police because this girl just stole my heart," he said to her," you know, you'll make a great wife someday."

"Yeah," I said and stood up, grabbing Rocky's hand," to me. Let's go Rocky."

"You'll make a great first husband," Jason glared at me. Rocky was still sitting down, and Jason tipped over the table when he stood up. The drinks ended up falling on Rocky.

"Oh, this is cold," Rocky gasped and stood up, drying herself off with the napkins on the table.

"Are jealous?" Jason raised and eyebrow at me.

"About what?" I spat.

"That I made your girlfriend wet and you didn't."

"You're so weird."

"Tell me, Rocky," Jason asked Rocky," does he make you wet?"

"DON'T ASK HER THAT!" I yelled at him," She's too inn-"

"Yes," Rocky simply said. We both stared at her with our mouths wide open. "Like sometimes he gets near me, and I sweat a lot. That gets my clothes wet. On other occasions, he spills drinks on me." We just stared at her. "I'm gonna go change," Rocky said and went inside the building.

"Listen here, Jason," I told him," I'm her... friend and I'm not going to let you in her life."

"You're friend zoned, bud."

"You just met her!"

"I know, but there is something about a pretty girl like Rocky that makes me fall in love at first sight."

"Well then, that makes two arrows cupid shot."

"I not sure where yours landed though. But you surely have a hole in your brain."

"Oh fuck you!" I yelled at him and went home.

* * *

I was at home. I was home alone. Cece was who knows where. Flynn was at a sleepover. Georgia and Dad have the night shift today. Yup. I was lonely. I was bored. I had nothing to do. I was laying down on my bed.

I was thinking in Rocky. What if (Star: Badum tss) she falls for that Jason guy? I wouldn't stand losing her to his stupid pick up lines. I was staring up at the ceiling. Rocky is gorgeous. I feel so lucky to have her as my girlfriend. I just wish I could tell the whole world.

Now that I think about her... we haven't "puppied" on the lips. I think I should change that tonight. I sneaked out through my window (because it's cooler), and I went up the fire escapes with some rocks in my pocket. I got them off my desk. What? I collect rocks.

When I reached the front of her window, I started tossing the rocks at her window. I know, I could have knocked. But I prefer rocks over knocking. I saw moving from the bed. Then they turned on the light.

Plot twist.

It was Ty's room. Ty squinted through the light, but I ran away to the next window in time. Oh crap, oh crap. Great job Logan. At the next window, there were butterfly stickers on the window along with microphones. Definatley Rocky's. I heard noises from Ty's room, and I started freaking out. I started knocking on the window fast. I got a rock from my pocket and tapped it on the window until a light turned on.

Plot twist.

It wasn't Rocky's room.

Haha, just kidding. It was.

"Logan?" she said and opened the window.

"Let me in!" I whispered," I accidentally knocked on Ty's window first!" Rocky laughed and let me in.

"You're so stupid," she said and giggled softly.

"Yeah, well I think Ty saw me. I'm not sure, but I think I'm gonna die!" I whispered.

"Awe, you're scared of my brother." There were suddenly knocks at Rocky's door.

"Rocky? Is that jerk ,Logan, with you?" Ty said and kept knocking on the door.

"IN THE CLOSET!" Rocky mouthed to me as I ran for my life... literally.

"Hey," Rocky I heard Rocky yawn," what's up?"

"It's almost 11 in the night, I think Logan was knocking on your window."

"I haven't seen him since school."

"Well then. It better be like that." I heard the door close, and I came out of the closet. (Star: I think the gay jokes are gonna end my life. I don't mean them.)

"Hey, there, little idiot," Rocky said as I came out of the closet. (Star: -dies-)

"It's not my fault, it was dark," I defended myself.

"Haha, Logan came out of the closet," Rocky giggled as she sat at the end of her bed. I sat down next to her. "So why'd you come here?"

"Because I wanted to do something."

"Do what?"

"This."

This time we didn't puppy on the cheeck.

We didn't puppy on the forehead.

On the hand.

I didn't give her a puppy anywhere else.

But instead, I gave her a puppy on the lips.

Yeah... the word puppy is really ruining my thoughts.

Rewind.

This time we didn't kiss on the cheeck.

We didn't kiss on the forehead.

On the hand.

I didn't give her a kiss anywhere else.

But instead, I gave her a kiss on the lips.

* * *

Star: I think they deserved to FINALLY kiss after 23 chapters. So that boy Jason Lynch submitted by I THINK I'm a big star. So congratz. Also, those gay people related comments weren't intentional. Ask people that know me, I support them 100%. But oh well, no ranting.

**Song recommendation of the day: Rocks at my Window ~ Bridgett Mendler**

**Star fact of the day: Likes making animals stare at her.**

**Thing to do today: Watch TV, and stop watching the show at a commercial break when they leave off at a commercial break. See how much self control you have.**

**Work out of the day: I have waffles! (#) Go run around your back yard or block for a minute non stop.**

**Question of the day: Are you a boy, a girl, or a hermit?**

~Star out


	24. Chapter 24 Them Pants ON

Star: Hey guys! Star here! I got a review which I unapproved during moderation. It was a hater against gay rights or something. Look, it said we should. Not that we have to. I believe in the Bible, God, and all those wonderful religious things. But please keep your comments like that to yourself if their hurtful/offending. I sound like a hypocrite right now but yeah. Also, WE HAVE A GUEST STAR! Not me.

Saturn: Hi! I'm Star's cousin!

Star: There's two of us OuO. Anyways, Saturn sent me a text. This is the edited version because he really got mad at the review -_-

Saturn: It's 2013. Like I say all the fuckin time, if a man wants to marry another man, who the fuck are you to say who and who can't get married. Bitch, not you. Bitch, get that through your head. Also, if you want to be saying shit, get up and say it to their fucking FACE, bitch. "MOTHER FUCKER!"

Star: Help. o.o I'm related to him. (^ All this was only 172 words.)

_Continued..._

Everyone: -freaking out- -gets in van- -drive quickly to hospital-

Lilly: -insert troll face here- Teehee. The baby isn't due until September. c: I'M ALONE!

Star: You have to do the disclaimer then.

Lilly: -_- We do not own Shake it Up or any other mentioned properties. Now, I'm going to go in the closet. No, we don't have Louis Tomlinson stuffed in there.

Star: Or his awesome butt that was sculpted by goddesses and angels. c: I'd tap dat ass... I'm a fail.

**Shoutouts: To everyone. Sorry, I'm not in the mood. Shark week. -hands out waffles- (#) You guys are my everything! Lurve ya'll!  
**

* * *

**Rocky's POV**

After a few seconds, we pulled away. We stared at each other, and we smiled.

"You're amazing," Logan smiled at me.

"You are, too," I said and leaned in a bit, making our foreheads touch. "Now leave."

"You're so amazing," Logan hummed as he got out of my window a few seconds later," the beauty you are. You're so amazing, you shine like the stars."

"Please stop singing," I sighed and closed the window. Logan gave me the 'call me' sign as he climbed downstairs. I feel like the luckiest girl in the world. Okay, I sound extremely cheesy right now, but it's true.

* * *

**Cece's POV  
**

I didn't want to be near Logan right now, at all. So I decided to sleep over at Tinka's place. What? Rocky was nowhere to be found. Tinka was seriously my only option! It's not that I wanted to be near Gunther. I perfectly knew they didn't share rooms. Don't ask how I knew.

Wait a second... I could've gone to Dina's. CRAP! Great. Now I'm stuck here listening to Tinka on how Ty is the best boyfriend ever.

"Mhm," I nodded as the blonde blabbed on and on. I was wearing a betwinkled PJ's. I had my limits.

"Listen to me!" Tinka said and slapped me with a pillow.

"I heard a pillow!" Gunther said and popped out of the closet," is everything okay?!"

"Gunther!?" we both stared at him.

"Whoops," he said and waved at me," I forgot you weren't suppose to know I was here."

"Get out of here!" I yelled at him," Pervert!" Gunther's shoulders went down, and he gave me some puppy eyes.

"D-Did you just call me a pervert?" his eyes were glowing.

"Get the fuck over yourself," I rolled my eyes.

"It was worth a try," he shrugged," bye sister twin and baybeee."

"GO HANG YOURSELF!" I yelled at him as he went off into the hall.

"If he kills himself, nobody will love you," Tinka said.

"I will kill Ty!" I threatened her.

"Well, aren't you a feisty house guest?" Tinka rolled her eyes.

"Well I can't stand your brother."

"Why? You're in love with him. Heck... eww. You two... blach."

"WE DID NOT HAVE-" Tinka covered my mouth.

"Shut it, Mama and Papa are here! Eww! You licked my hand!"

"What?" I said as I wiped my now free mouth," I don't know what you've been doing with Ty and those hands." (Star: MENTAL IMAGES! MENTAL IMAGES!)

Tinka gasped," Certainly not the things you do with my brother!"

"I haven't done anything with him! Heck, I'm still a virgin. We're losing the game here! I think the only one that has lost his out of everyone in the bet is Ty." (Star: Back when they had the sleepover, remember the virginity games.)

"Now that is true," Tinka nodded at me. "Now why don't we change the subject before I puke goat."

"THAT WAS GOAT?"

* * *

In the morning, I turned over. We slept in Tinka's huge ass bed. I'm serious, it was big. Anyways, guess who was there, ready to brighten up my morning.

"Good morning, baybee," he smiled. He was sitting down in a sparkly outfit with another outfit for Tinka at the side. I sat up and stared at him.

Then I slapped him.

"Creeper," I muttered.

"Hey," he said as he winked and held his cheek," at least I didn't take pictures of you." I raised an eyebrow at him. "Whoops, I did." I was going to slap him again, but he grabbed my hand in time and pinned me down to the bed.

"Let me go," I said and breathed heavily," or Tinka is going to see. Where is she anyways?"

"I don't know. All I know is that we're alone."

"Get ov-" he interrupted me by crashing his lips on mine. Seriously! Is Gunther going to be the only guy I ever kiss? WAIT- Oh what the heck. I started kissing him back, and our kiss was really... it was amazing. Gunther is amazing. I know I always yell at him, but I honestly really do like him.

Once we pulled away, we both smiled at each other.

"Oh crap!" I gasped," Mom doesn't know I'm here!" Gunther got off me, and I ran to get my the few things I brought.

"Run, baybee, run," Gunther smirked at me.

"It ends tonight," I stuck out my tongue at him.

"I'll keep breathing."

"Remember, this is our dirty little secret."

* * *

Star: Sorry for the short chapter. Okay, I'm not going to update like I usually do. You see the author's note up there? Yeah, I was happy. I've been working on this for a few days. But you know what? **SPOILER ALERT! **FUCKING DISNEY CHANNEL DID IT AGAIN! You know what happens in Future it Up? Well, Tinka and Ty get engaged, Deuce and Dina are having their 8th child, and you know, CECE AND LOGAN ARE FUCKING HARVEST GODDESS DAMNED MARRIED!

Lilly: We made a rant -_-

Star: With Lilly pregnant, me on my time of the month, Tiger Beat's weirdest issue is August with my birthday, my birthday is on the 5th, I'm going to be officially done with one of my stories in a week or so, JaCe fangirls all are over me because they think I'm the only JaCe writer, BIG TIME RUSH IS ENDING, I started a new story, I have a story where I have to update like every two days, I have deleted two stories already, school is starting on the 29th, AND NOW THIS! Yup, I'm going to jump off a fucking room with a razor. I AM SHAVING MY HEAD!

Lilly: No you won't, you're a coward.

Star: YOU AIN'T HELPING LILLY! So if you guys want to see my full rant, my tumblr link is on my profile. I AM DONE.

**Song recommendation of the day: Gives you hell ~ The All-American Rejects**

**Star fact of the day: IS EXTREMELY MAD! Madder than when they broke up Rogan and Auslly. **

**Thing to do: Send a Disney Channel writers a rant for me if you can. -_- Just don't get in trouble. I TOLD YOU NOTHING! No cussing, children.**

**Question of the day: Have you seen the Shake it Up wikia? Go check the comments on the Future it Up episode thing.**

~Star out


	25. Chapter 25

Star: Hey guys! Star here! Guess what I heard? Shake it Up! ain't gonna get a Season 4. Awe, narr.

Lilly: BLAME STAR! She wished upon the stars for Shake it Up! to not get a Season 4! No Season 4, then the writers have no jobs.

Star: Nuh, uh! I wished upon the Harvest Goddess and sprites!

Star & Lilly: -argue on the different ways Star's wishes came true-

Billy: We just got back from the hospital and realized we forgot Lilly. I see it was just another prank -_- We do not own Shake it Up! or any other mentioned properties.

**Shout outs to: Rocky9870, squirtlepokemon215, SarcaticallyMe (PM'd ya), Guest with the GeCeism (what was that?), natalia, Z-Swagger4eva. Yes, CECE AND LOGAN GET TOGETHER! Rocky married some super agent named Mark who I think might be Gunther. Fangirl glasses, sorry.**

**WinterFairy7337: Yup. :( They just disappointed us even more.**

**BurkleyDuffieldLover: Rocky marries some dude named Mark who I think might have been Gunther at some point. :\ I dunno.**

**JuicyJness: I'll meet you there. :[**

**Guest: Not in August, July 29th. -n- I don't wanna! -whines like a little kid-**

**Kandigirl335: Too bad he's in my closet. ;)**

**HeatherCullen111: Oh, Heather. You have no idea how much I mentally cussed, doll. Also, you reviewed twice. Guest reviews go through some sort of moderation process. :P**

**Purplekatz402: Sorry to burst your bubble but Deucina, Tynka, and Cogan are now officially canon. :/ Cece and Logan are married with a kid names L.J. Gece has no possible way of ever getting together anymore. At least in the future.  
**

_I'm secretly enjoying the misery...I swear, stupid writers have drained the color out of my eyes._

* * *

**Rocky's POV  
**

When I woke up, I woke up with a huge smile. I remember everything from last night. I wish I could go back and pause time forever. Okay... Logan is seriously messing up my head. I yawned and sat up, getting ready for school.

Eventually, I made it into the Hunter-Jones' apartment.

"Hey, hey, hey," I said out loud as I entered through the window. Logan was at the counter, eating cereal.

"Hey, Rox," he said," Cece is in the restroom. Don't tell Georgia, but Cece didn't stay over night."

"Seriously?" I said and went across from him.

"Yup," he nodded," I ended up sleeping here alone. What if (Star: Badum tss.) someone sneaked in and raped me while I was sleeping?"

"I'll crush them," I answered him.

"Awe, aren't you a cutie patoonie."

"Whatever. So do you know if Jason is going to our school?"

"I don't know," Logan replied in a cold voice.

"You don't like Jason?"

"I don't like guys who get near my girl."

"You're my guy, and I'm your girl. Nothing is going to change that. He's just new here."

"Whatever," Logan rolled his eyes and took his dish to the sink. He started to wash it, and I went behind him. I put my arms around his waist, and set my head on top of his shoulder.

"Are you mad?" I pouted.

"Nope."

"Logan."

"I'm not." Logan then turned off the sink and dried his hands with the nearby towel. He started walking to the left, dragging me with him since I haven't let go. Logan started walking around the kitchen many times, and he was dragging me the entire time.

"You're so mean," I said while he was dragging me.

"You're so clingy," he said. I could have sworn he laughed a bit. He walked for a whole minute or so, and I was still hanging on to him.

"I'm not gonna let go."

"Until what."

"I don't know. I just don't want to let go." Logan stopped walking, and he grabbed my hands. He turned around and hugged me.

"Me too. I promise I'll never let go if you don't. Promise?"

"Promise." Logan gave me a quick kiss, and then he walked away to the couch. I just stood there, with a huge smile on my face. When did I ever get this lucky? Cece then came out of the restroom, ready.

"Ready to go?" I asked her, pretending nothing happened.

"Um... yeah. Why do you look so... flushed?" Cece asked me.

"I'm um... hot? This shirt is attracting a lot of heat."

"Rocky, it's May. Of course it's hot." Cece then looked over at Logan and smirked. "You have no idea what I did."

* * *

**Logan's POV**

"CECE!" I yelled as I stormed down the halls. She and Rocky were by my locker since we're locker neighbors.

"Yes, Little Scooter?" she batted her eyelashes.

"You sicken me," I said and made a disgusted face at her.

"What did I ever do to you?" she sarcastically gasped.

"WHY IN YOUR DAMN RIGHT MIND WOULD YOU TELL PEOPLE I'M DATING ANNIE!?" I yelled. I was really mad. I saw Rocky sigh from the corner of my eye.

"I just told one person, but I guess rumors spread quickly," she sighed.

"Well not as quickly as your legs spread open to Gunther!"

"Oh shut up, you hobo!"

"Why would you even say that?"

"Oh I don't know, it's just revenge for getting me a detention because they think I'm the one that spray painted the lie on my locker!"

"Sissy! Everyone knows there is something going on between you two! Unlike Annie and I, there is nothing! We haven't even been talking for the past few days."

"Well I don't care, and I don't pay attention," Cece rolled her eyes," You're on your own."

"Cece! Seriously! That-"

"Okay, you two!" Rocky interrupted us," Stop arguing! It's bringing nothing but problems. You guys are now siblings. You can't argue forever." Cece and I looked at each other, stuck out our tongues, and walked in opposite directions. Rocky was left there, confused.

* * *

"Hey, Annie," I said as I walked up to Annie and three other girls that were with hafter first period. I needed to get to second, quickly.

"Hey, Logan," Annie said with a small smile.

"Have you heard any stupid rumors going around?"

"That you and I are a thing... yeah, I've heard. I'm clearing it out with every person who asks me."

"Thanks, Ann," I thanked her with a hug," you're the best friend ever." As soon as I said that, the bell ring. "Gotta run, bye!" She just waved at me like if she was paralyzed or something.

* * *

After school, I was in my underwear, with one shoe, and Rocky was behind my while was my backpack was on the front to make sure people didn't see me in my underwear. What happened? Well, some idiot took my pants while I was sleeping in last period, and they also took one of my shoes. Rocky was still laughing. Cece was who knows where with Gunther. Rocky found me in the janitor's closet after I texted her. She made Gunther drag Cece away.

"Haha," Rocky laughed again. She was walking right behind me, and I could feel her breathing on my neck. She was wearing sun glasses because she didn't want to be seen with a nudist. Best. Girlfriend. Ever.

"You just enjoy me being close to full nudity," I rolled my eyes.

"Haha," she laughed sarcastically," whatever. We need to hurry to your house. Our shift is soon." We were waiting to cross the street, but there was traffic when a lady on a wheelchair passed in front of us.

"They see me rollin', they hatin," sang the old lady as she ran over my feet with her wheelchair. She then proceeded by laughing out loud like a maniac while going away, leaving me in pain.

"OWWW!" I screamed and jumped over the the building right behind us where the crossing thing was at. I leaned against the wall, and Rocky was laughing.

"Today is not your day," she laughed at me.

"My feet hurt," I whined," especially my toes!"

"Should I call the ambulance or," Rocky lowered her sun glasses,"_ a toe-truck_?" She laughed like a cute little witch at her own damn joke. I just glared at her and started rubbing my aching feet.

"Look, Mommy," a little boy with his mom passed closely by us and pointed at me," that hobo has no pants just like Uncle Steve!"

"I do have pants!" I claimed," Some meanie took them, though."

"They probably took them because they were so ugly!" the kid yelled as his mom just facepalmed.

"Oh yeah?! Is that what happened to your Uncle Steve's pants?!"

"Logan," Rocky yelled as she pushed her glasses back up," don't argue with a little five year old."

"Yeah!" his mom yelled," Don't talk to my son like that!" She started whacking me with her purse.

"Hey!" Rocky said and snapped her fingers at the lady," Don't be hitting my boyfriend with your old lady purse!" The lady then proceeded by taking pepper spray out of her purse. "Logan," Rocky said and grabbed my hand," run!"

* * *

By the time we reached my apartment, we were out of breath. I think one of my foots was broken because I started limping on it. We burst inside, and I feel face down on the floor. Rocky ended up falling on top of my back. Today was not my day.

"EH EHM!" Cece yelled at us. We looked up and groaned. Gunther was on the couch with an amused look on his face.

"You will nev-" Rocky got interuppted by Cece.

"Shut it," Cece said in an angry tone," you will never guess what I found out." Cece glared at us with a very angry look. I think she found out.

Yup. Today definitely was not my day.

* * *

Star: Because it's 12:55 as I write this. :) I think this has to be one of my favorite chapters yet. Please tell me I'm not the only one laughing at my own writing. Not because it's so terrible but because it's funny. Sometimes I like to think I'm funny... that's why I have no friends.

**Song recommendation of the day: Lovesong ~ cover by Adele**

**Star fact of the day: Is addicted to Tumblr since everyone on Facebook is an idiot.**

**Workout of the day: Put on a song and do sit ups for the rest of the song. It's a good work out. We did it today with the song "Face Down" on. We're in pain. c: VIRTUAL BROWNIES IF YOU DO EM'!**

**Thing to do of the day: Go to my profile and click on the link. Ask us questions. ^.^ **

**Question of the day: What are you reading this on?**

**We're on a laptop. WHO HAS MENTAL PROBLEMS! Just like us.**

~Star out


End file.
